


Cбор зеленого винограда

by Squirry



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Провансальское AU.<br/>Дин – французский крестьянин, водит трактор, его бывшая девушка вышла замуж за бакалейщика.<br/>Эйдан – помощник члена Городского совета Дублина, карьерист, в перспективе метит в лорд-мэры.<br/>Всю завязку я беспардонно содрала из книги Мейла «Хороший год», и вообще этот текст является наглой компиляцией. :)<br/>Кто не спрятался, я не виновата. :)<br/>Текст в процессе, сейчас заморожен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> Антураж из книг Питера Мейла: юг Франции, Прованс. Эйдан покупает или получает в наследство виноградник и собирается заняться виноделием. Дин - его конкурент из местных, начинает вредить и чинить препятствия. Заканчивается все хэппи-эндом, отношениями и совместным бизнесом.

> _\- Все события неразрывно связаны в лучшем из возможных миров. Если бы_  
>  _вы не были изгнаны из прекрасного замка здоровым пинком в зад за любовь к_  
>  _Кунигунде, если бы не были взяты инквизицией, если бы не обошли пешком всю_  
>  _Америку, если бы не проткнули шпагой барона, если бы не потеряли всех ваших_  
>  _баранов из славной страны Эльдорадо, - не есть бы вам сейчас ни лимонной_  
>  _корки в сахаре, ни фисташек._  
>  _\- Это вы хорошо сказали, - отвечал Кандид, - но надо возделывать наш сад._  
> 

Вольтер, «Кандид, или оптимизм»

  
  
  


Мистер Брэди* полностью оправдывал свою фамилию. Он был очень энергичен. Нет, не так. Он был невыносимо, дьявольски энергичен, невзирая на апоплексический цвет лица, шестьдесят с хвостиком лет и одышку. Сейчас он сердито сопел в монитор, просматривая материалы своего последнего интервью новостному каналу. На экране крошечный мистер Брэди улыбался и что-то вещал в микрофон с логотипом iTV, стоя на фоне одной из дублинских новостроек, а за его плечом переминался с ноги на ногу такой же крошечный Эйдан Тернер с неизменным блокнотом для записей в руках.  
Брэди оторвался от монитора и обернулся к Эйдану.  
\- Вот что ты творишь каждый раз, когда нас снимают для телевидения, а? Посмотри на себя! – он снова запустил запись. – Улыбаешься, как идиот! Вертишься, чешешься. Не пойму, ты что, волнуешься так? Или тебе в туалет приспичило? В следующий раз будь добр стоять спокойно и с серьезным лицом. И носом не шмыгай.  
\- Я стараюсь вести себя естественно, - пробурчал Эйдан.  
\- Ты бы еще в носу поковырял! – продолжал сердиться шеф. – В твоем возрасте и при твоей работе пора бы уже научиться держать себя перед камерой! В следующий раз не возьму тебя с собой. Или нет! Отправлю тебя одного. Что у нас завтра?  
Эйдан зарылся в свой филофакс.  
\- Завтра открытие эстакады на R112 в Темплоуге и инспекция водосборника в Баллибодене, там подрядчики не могут договориться с Советом, кто должен организовывать охрану объекта. Водосборник в девять утра, эстакада в четыре пополудни. В двенадцать совещание по подземным переходам.  
\- В Баллибоден поеду я, а ты подготовишь мне материалы к совещанию – и не черкай в протоколе ручкой, все наши вопросы отметь маркером, комментарии напечатай на отдельном листке, – а сам отправишься в Темплоуг. Не забудь потом взять у телевизионщиков запись. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты не кривляться перед камерой, а выглядеть приличным серьезным человеком. И прекрати переадресовывать на меня звонки от подрядчиков, особенно от Уолша и Мерфи. Разбирайся с ними сам. Все, я ушел!  
Мистер Брэди пыхтящей кометой пронесся к выходу, а Эйдан плюхнулся в его кресло, выключил компьютер и тяжело вздохнул. Понятно, почему шеф, который обычно не упускает возможность появиться перед камерами, на этот раз спихнул интервью на помощника. Завтра пятница, Брэди освободится уже после полудня, а все планы Эйдана уйти пораньше развеялись, как дым. К тому же новая автомобильная развязка была спорным объектом, ее строительство ущемило права нескольких землевладельцев, недовольных размерами компенсаций. Это интервью не прибавило бы популярности Брэди, метившему на следующий год в кресло лорд-мэра. В одном его начальник прав, был вынужден признать Эйдан. Нужно будет потренироваться перед зеркалом, чтобы убедительно смотреться на экране. Возможно, и он тоже когда-нибудь займет кресло в Мэнсон Хаус… лет через пятнадцать.  
***  
Вечером этого дня Эйдан вошел в полутемный бар, на ходу срывая с себя галстук, и прямиком направился к стойке, над которой путеводной звездой сияла лысина бармена.  
\- Добрый вечер, Грэм! – бросил Эйдан, плюхаясь на высокий табурет и засовывая галстук в карман.  
\- Добрый, добрый, - бармен оторвался от протирания стаканов и повернулся к вошедшему. – Или не очень? – Он нахмурился со своим обычным ехидно-проницательным видом. – Случилось что-то?  
\- Случилось то, что все мои планы на завтрашний вечер накрылись медным тазом. Вдобавок придется отдуваться за шефа, вешая лапшу на уши телевизионщикам. А они ушлые ребята, будут меня подлавливать и пытаться усадить в лужу. И что мне им говорить?  
\- Зато я знаю, что тебе надо сказать сейчас, - в ответ на его риторический вопрос заметил бармен. «Грэм, мне пинту «Килкенни», потом двойной Бушмиллс, и не убирай бутылку далеко». А потом жизнь должна наладиться, и сразу станет ясно, что в ней важно, а что – нет.  
\- И что же важно? – Эйдан попытался найти рациональное зерно в этом потоке житейской мудрости.  
\- А чтобы нравилось здесь и сейчас.  
\- Здесь и сейчас мне очень даже нравится, а вот завтра…. – Эйдан чуть не застонал.  
\- Может, тебе сменить работу, - хмыкнул Грэм. – Раз тебе так нравится в моем баре, могу взять тебя сменщиком.  
Эйдан вежливо похихикал над шуткой.  
У него был жизненный план, в котором все «здесь» и «сейчас» меркли перед сияющими вершинами будущего. Нужно было просто стиснуть зубы и перетерпеть эти «здесь» и «сейчас». Нужно быть полезным мистеру Брэди, вежливым с окружающими, хорошо выполнять свою, черт бы ее побрал, работу. И не забыть завтра с утра получить в мэрии экземпляр протокола предыдущего совещания, чтобы отметить там все вопросы, касающиеся строительства подземных переходов. Маркером.  
***  
В планы Эйдана входил также стандартный набор жизненных благ: счастливая женитьба - не сейчас, годика через два. Потом, в свое время, - рождение парочки красивых и умненьких детишек (в идеале - мальчика и девочки), которые, повзрослев, непременно окончат университет (желательно - Тринити-коледж) и станут надежной опорой в старости для своих родителей.  
Сара Грин, по мнению Эйдана, идеально подходила на роль спутницы жизни удачливого политика и матери будущих студентов Тринити-колледжа. Она была красива, обладала чудесной фигурой, целеустремленным характером и многого уже добилась в жизни. Сара была модным диетологом и консультантом в области здорового образа жизни. У нее был небольшой, но очень элегантно оформленный офис в центре Дублина. Также она вела рубрику "Советы диетолога" на одном из ирландских радиоканалов и регулярно мелькала в кадрах светской хроники в окружении популярных персон, многие из которых являлись ее клиентами.  
Еще недавно Эйдан считал, что они - идеальная пара. Они встречались уже несколько лет, год назад стали жить вместе, но в последние месяцы взаимное недовольство стало расти и периодически уже прорывалось упреками и руганью. Саре не нравились друзья Эйдана. Она не понимала его стремления проводить выходные дома на диване или за городом у родителей. Эйдана же раздражали попытки заставить его быть идеальным двадцать четыре часа в сутки без выходных. Но больше всего, пожалуй, его удручало отсутствие нормальной - то есть вкусной и не всегда здоровой - пищи в их холодильнике. Холодильник был огромным и вместительным, но на полках его обычно наличествовали лишь пять-шесть различных сортов листового и кочанного салата, сельдерей и шпинат, а единственным его обитателем, содержащим хоть какие-то калории, был тунец. Которого Эйдан, к слову, терпеть не мог.  
\- Эйдан, я думала, ты вернешься раньше! Я уже убегаю, буду поздно.  
Сара, хорошенькая, как куколка, в маленьком черном платье и с вечерним макияжем, разминулась с ним в дверях, чмокнула воздух возле его щеки, сунула ему в руку пачку бумаг и исчезла со словами "это почта и счета, разберись с ними, пожалуйста".  
У Эйдана появилось ощущение дежа вю. Точно так же, сунув ему в руку увесистую пачку бумаг со словами "разберись с этим", обычно уходил с работы мистер Брэди. Разве что целовать Эйдана при этом не пытался, и то хлеб.  
Счета, рекламные проспекты и прочую дребедень он проигнорировал, решив оставить их Саре, - не все же ей порхать по вечеринкам, и не вечно же ему возиться с бумагами, - но один конверт из плотной желтоватой бумаги, с надписью по-французски и французской же маркой, привлек его внимание. Усевшись в кресло, он распечатал письмо, пробежал его глазами раз, другой… Читать по-французски ему не приходилось уже несколько лет, говорить – еще дольше. Но постепенно строчки сложились в нечто осмысленное. Он поскреб в затылке и мысленно сделал пометку в ежедневнике: пожалуй, стоит приобрести аудиокурс французского для прослушивания в автомобиле.  
***  
Вечер пятницы Эйдан встретил в том же самом баре «У Грэма», но с момента его последнего посещения, казалось, прошла целая геологическая эпоха. Жизнь успела перемениться круто, как в кино, и, увы, не в лучшую сторону.  
В четверг поздно вечером он поссорился с Сарой – вдрызг, взахлеб, некрасиво, с взаимными упреками и швырянием предметов (впрочем, Эйдан только уворачивался). Началось все со спора о том, кто же должен разбирать счета. Были припомнены все упущенные возможности, все бездарно проведенные вечера, все мелочи вплоть до забрызганного зубной пастой зеркала в ванной и пропахшего тунцом холодильника. Все хорошее было похоронено, и могилу былого чувства устилали салатные листья. Потом они, конечно, успокоились, взяли себя в руки и поговорили как цивилизованные люди. Было решено разъехаться и пожить отдельно какое-то время. Впрочем, каждый мысленно с облегчением добавил «неопределенно долгое».  
Утро пятницы было омрачено дождем, воспоминаниями о вчерашнем скандале и встречей с соседом по этажу, немолодым одиноким занудой с замашками учителя младших классов. Ухватив Эйдана за пуговицу пиджака и перегородив дорогу к лифту, сосед долго и назидательно разъяснял ему недопустимость шумных скандалов в ночное время в многоквартирных домах. Эйдан с трудом спас пуговицу из его цепких пальцев и позорно бежал. Было неприятно, но на фоне прочих невзгод казалось, в общем-то, ерундой. Сосед - это нестрашно. Его всегда можно легко проигнорировать и не пускать в свою жизнь, в отличие, скажем, от подруги (или правильнее уже говорить - бывшей подруги?) и начальства.  
Эйдан приехал на работу к восьми и вручил мистеру Брэди размеченный маркером протокол предыдущего совещания. Тот осчастливил помощника десятком указаний и поручений и поспешно отбыл в Баллибоден. Эйдан полдня разбирался с делами, а после ланча честно отрабатывал перед зеркалом манеру поведения солидного человека (в перспективе - лорд-мэра). Потом он понял, что надувать щеки и хмурить брови, как это делает шеф, ему все равно не дано, махнул рукой и решил, что достаточно будет просто не делать всего того, что... а о чем там, собственно, говорил мистер Брэди? Ну да, всего этого не делать - и выйдет отлично.  
Открытие эстакады было назначено на четыре часа. Эйдан дисциплинированно явился за пятнадцать минут до назначенного срока, состыковался с телевизионной группой, поздоровался с начальниом строительства, успел поулыбаться в камеру, произнести несколько фраз, посмотреть, как это выглядит в записи, повторить все то же самое без улыбки и серьезно, сунуть руки в карманы, вынуть руки из карманов, почесать в затылке и снова убрать руки в карманы. Без блокнота было как-то неуютно. Снова начал моросить дождь, которому он даже обрадовался. Теперь хотя бы одну руку можно будет занять зонтом. И, что приятно, держать зонт он будет над собой, а не над мистером Брэди. Определенно, такая самостоятельность начинала ему нравиться.  
Эстакада высилась, закрывая крутым боком изрядную часть горизонта. Въезд на нее был перетянут красной лентой. Представитель службы заказчика, улыбаясь, держал наготове ножницы. Обочины, еще недавно изуродованные и распаханные строительной техникой, теперь зеленели свежей травкой, на островке у въезда на мост была разбита огромная роскошная клумба. Наконец все были в сборе. Подножие эстакады заполонили купола одинаковых черных зонтов. На обочине, невзирая на дождь, толпилась изрядная толпа зевак. Камеры заработали, Эйдан бодро начал отрепетированную речь. Не шмыгать носом под дождем было трудно, но он старался. Он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы "держать лицо", что не заметил, как от толпы на противоположной стороне дороги отделилась компания людей и решительно направилась к съемочной группе. Впереди шла немолодая рыжеволосая женщина с картонной коробкой в руках. За ней шагали двое хмурых мужчин.  
\- ...что позволит сделать R112 самой скоростной трассой региона. Строители будут продолжать обустройство разгонных по... - Эйдан запнулся на полуслове, когда один из подошедших резким ударом вогнал в рыхлую землю свежего газона большой фанерный плакат. На грязно-белом фоне синели яркие буквы:  
"ТРЕБУЕМ ДОСТОЙНЫХ КОМПЕНСАЦИЙ ЗА НАШУ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ".  
Микрофоны телевизионщиков, как радары, мгновенно развернулись к группе подошедших.  
\- Здесь было мое кафе, - громко сказала женщина. - Оно приносило доход. За те гроши, которые я получила взамен, я не смогу начать дело заново. На эту сумму я смогу устроиться разве что на задворках какой-нибудь фермы. Кафе на трассе или кафе в захолустье. Есть разница? С таким стартовым капиталом не стоит и начинать.  
\- Простите, - вежливо начал сбитый с толку Эйдан, хмуря брови точь-в-точь как мистер Брэди, - вы сами согласились на эту компенсацию...- но один из мужчин перебил его.  
\- Исключительно под давлением, - рявкнул он, наступая на Эйдана. - И мы докажем это через суд! - Дождь усилился, по непокрытой голове и по лицу мужчины текли струи воды, волосы неопрятно облепили лоб. Эйдана передернуло, когда эта туша надвинулась на него. Мужик был высок и звероподобен, смотрел сверху вниз, наступал так, что Эйдану захотелось попятиться или отолкнуть хама. Он стиснул зубы и сунул свободную руку в карман, чтобы избежать искушения.  
В перепалку вступил второй подошедший мужчина, невзрачный и лысоватый.  
\- У меня был магазин автозапчастей. Молли верно сказала, компенсации не хватит, чтобы раскрутиться заново.  
\- И вы срубили дуб, который стоял здесь три сотни лет! - неожиданно пронзительным голосом завопила рыжая. Звероподобный мужик, дернувшись, словно только и ждал этой команды, развернулся к ней, схватил что-то из картонной коробки и швырнул в Эйдана. Лысоватый последовал его примеру. Женщина поворачивалась то к одному, то к другому, как заведенная, подставляя коробку. В Эйдана полетели помидоры и тухлые яйца.  
В первую секунду он попытался закрыться зонтом и отступить, сохраняя остатки достоинства, но звероподобный тип выкрикнул что-то совсем уж непотребное, и Эйдан не выдержал. Первобытная, звериная ненависть накрыла его с головой. Он сложил зонт и врезал им по шее своего обидчика. Тут же, пока тот не успел опомниться, добавил ему в челюсть с правой, они сцепились и покатились по мокрой траве, взрывая ботинками многострадальный газон.  
Рыжая то-то выкрикивала, лысоватый пытался растащить их, начальник строительства теснил того в сторону, представитель заказчика подскочил и кольцами тяжелых ножниц плашмя попытался врезать по голове звероподобного, но рыжеволосая перехватила его руку.  
Наконец подбежали двое патрульных, сидевших в машине неподалеку. На двух мужчин надели наручники, женщину оттащили в сторону. Эйдана подняли и, как могли, отряхнули. Кто-то протянул ему пачку салфеток. Наконец наступил тишина, в которой неожиданно громко прозвучал торжествующий голос корреспондента:  
\- Пит, надеюсь, ты все снял?!!

___________________________________________________________________  
*Изначальное значение ирландской фамилии Брэди – «энергичный».


	2. Chapter 2

В баре "У Грэма" работал телевизор, и бармен, не отрываясь от протирания стаканов, с живым интересом вглядывался в экран. Там шел очередной выпуск местных новостей.  
\- Привет, звезда экрана! - приветствовал он вошедшего Эйдана. Тот рухнул на табурет и молча махнул рукой в сторону початой бутылки "Бушмиллс". Грэм потянулся было налить в стакан, но на полдороге остановился и вручил Эйдану всю бутылку целиком. Тот присосался к горлышку.  
\- В четвертый раз смотрю и все не налюбуюсь, - проговорил Грэм. - В тебе точно пропал драматический актер. Какая мимика, какая выразительность, сколько экспрессии! И апперкот, кстати, был неплох.  
Эйдан отдышался и хрипло выдавил:  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
В это время крупный план - Эйдан стирает с лица яичный желток - сменился злыми карими глазами рыжеволосой женщины. Она что-то горячо, со слезой в голосе, вещала в микрофон. Корреспондент сочувственно кивал. На заднем плане маячил въезд на эстакаду с уже перерезанной ленточкой. Эйдан не помнил, когда ее перерезали. Видимо, уже после его отъезда. Дожидаться, пока телевизионщики сбросят ему запись, он не стал.  
Он потер сбитые костяшки пальцев, помассировал наливающийся на скуле желвак. Хмуро, исподлобья, бросил взгляд на Грэма. Тот вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Сам знаю, - отозвался Эйдан. - Ты еще завтрашние новости посмотри. Там мой шеф будет.  
\- А-а-а, шефу привет. И чего нам ждать от завтрашних новостей?  
\- Сообщения о моем увольнении. Меня торжественно принесут в жертву по многочисленным просьбам налогоплательщиков. - Эйдан выразительно чиркнул пальцем по горлу. На шее у него явственно выделялись синеватые следы пальцев. - Собственно, уже принесли. Осталось оповестить общественность. Ну скажи мне, почему именно я в это вляпался, а? Почему бы им не привязаться было к строителям? К заказчику? Там, кроме меня, еще куча народу была!  
\- Да потому, что они все помалкивали, а ты трепал языком!- хмыкнул бармен.  
***  
Когда Эйдан, заехав домой, приняв душ и переодевшись, пытался собрать себя воедино, чтобы предстать пред светлыми очами шефа, начались звонки.  
\- Эйдан, тебя показали в пятичасовых новостях! Это было ужасно! - взволнованно кричала в трубку мама.  
\- Старик, отлично ты ему врезал, - одобрительно басил школьный приятель.  
\- Ну ты даешь, чувак! - посмеиваясь, нараспев тянул троюродный братец.  
Мистер Брэди, чьего звонка Эйдан ждал со стоически мрачным хладнокровием смертника, не стал ничего комментировать. Просто со столь же мрачным спокойствием поинтересовался, в состоянии ли его столь внезапно прославившийся помощник в ближайшее время встретиться с непосредственным начальством. В трубке шумело, слышались отдаленные голоса и смех.  
Эйдан вздохнул, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и спросил, куда ему подъезжать.  
...- Знаешь, парень, в чем-то я тебя понимаю, - шеф был хмур и решителен. - Если бы ты знал, сколько раз мне хотелось хорошенько врезать какому-нибудь негодяю. Уолшу, например. Сколько он моей крови выпил... - Брэди, отвлекшись, мечтательно покрутил шеей в слишком тесном воротничке. - Но если бы я творил все, что мне вздумается, сидел бы я сейчас в Городском совете? Налогоплательщики бы меня не поняли!  
Вопрос был риторический, но Эйдан отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Вот что, приятель. Тебя сейчас нужно на какое-то время убрать с глаз долой от этих стервятников. Не будем дразнить гусей! - Непонятно, то ли под "гусями" и "стервятниками" шеф имел в виду СМИ, то ли пресловутых налогоплательщиков. Но и без того было ясно, к чему он клонит. - Завтра мы бросим им кость ("мою кость", - подумал Эйдан), объявим о твоем увольнении, ты посидишь тихо-ровно на заднице месяцок-другой, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Парень ты неглупый, хоть и горячий, толк из тебя еще выйдет. Но, - мистер Брэди назидательно воздел палец к потолку, - но только если сейчас все разыграть с умом. Ты хотел в сентябре неделю отпуска? Вот считай, что у тебя есть два месяца. Даже три (в следующем предложении будет шесть, - мелькнуло в голове у Эйдана).  
\- А кого вы возьмете на мое место? - выдавил он.  
\- Ну... - шеф слегка замялся, - я думаю, Дебби могла бы...  
Дебора была племянницей Брэди, в этом году она закончила университет, и... Эйдан понял, что у него с самого начала не было шансов сохранить место за собой. Если Дебби просила дядюшку об этой работе, то Эйдан был просто обречен на заклание. Не сейчас, так завтра. На мгновение он даже заподозрил, что сегодняшний чудовищный спектакль был если не санкционирован, то предугадан его многоопытным шефом, собаку съевшим на подковерных интригах. Но, подавив приступ паранойи волевым усилием, он заставил себя взглянуть на вещи здраво. Мистеру Брэди не нужно было городить такой огород, чтобы избавиться от помощника. Он мог просто уволить его без объяснений. А весь этот феерический бедлам с помидорами и дракой был просто прощальным подарком судьбы лично ему, Эйдану Тернеру. Чтобы было что вспомнить в старости.  
... - И он мне сказал: "Позвонишь ближе к Рождеству", - Эйдан поерзал на табурете и снова приложился к горлышку бутылки. Там оставалось не так уж и много. - А потом добавил: "Или после Нового года". Ну, тут я уже попрощался и ушел, не стал дожидаться, пока он уточнит, какого именно года, - он уронил голову на стойку и запустил пятерню в волосы.  
Минут пять Грэм молча задумчиво созерцал, как Эйдан терзает свою шевелюру, а потом сварил ему кофе.  
Под кофе Эйдан постепенно вывалил на лысую голову Грэма ворох бессвязных сведений о вчерашнем скандале с Сарой, а потом вспомнил про лежавшее в кармане письмо. По счастью, конверт с французским обратным адресом был у него не в том пиджаке, который пострадал от праведного гнева землевладельцев. Теперь костюм ожидал решения своей участи, скомканный и засунутый в пакет в холле квартиры. Поначалу Эйдан в сердцах хотел его выбросить, но потом все же решил отдать в химчистку.  
Под вторую чашку эспрессо он частично восстановил свои лингвистические навыки и перевел Грэму письмо. Тот внимательно выслушал и поскреб бороду.  
\- Дядюшку, конечно, жалко, но наследство это тебе, прямо скажем, очень вовремя подвалило. Я сейчас скажу, что тебе нужно делать.  
\- Если принять еще что-то жидкое внутрь, то я пас, - Эйдан навалился грудью на стойку и отчаянно зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть.  
\- Да нет, жидкостей на сегодня хватит. Сейчас иди домой, поспи. Телефон отключи. Ложись сразу на диване, все равно подружка тебя туда выставит, раз вы вчера так поцапались. Завтра с утра позвонишь нотариусу, убедишься, что это не шутка, и быстро-быстро свалишь на континент. Пока шеф не заставил тебя сдавать дела его племяшке. - Эйдан, который совершенно упустил из виду такую опасность, даже передернулся от ужаса. Дебби он, мягко говоря, недолюбливал. - Поезжай без вещей, налегке, без машины. Лучше всего самолетом до Марселя. Потом за барахлом и машиной вернешься, если захочешь там остаться. На дом этот еще посмотреть нужно, что там за дом. Но раз при нем восемь акров виноградника, то вряд ли это будет соломенная хибара. Дядюшка твой, похоже, вполне безбедно существовал за счет этих своих акров, еще и деньжат чуток скопил. Как раз на первое время на обустройство хватит. Ты-то сам что думаешь? Сможешь ты там жить или нет?  
Эйдан посмотрел на приятеля совершенно безумными воспаленными глазами и угрюмо сказал:  
\- Одно я знаю точно, здесь я жить больше не могу.  
...Диван был весь в мерзких томатно-яичных пятнах. Эйдан лежал на нем днем перед тем, как пойти в душ. Поэтому он вытащил из кладовки "гостевой" матрас, кое-как постелил себе на полу и рухнул в полном изнеможении. Телефон он отключил еще в баре.

***

Совершеннно непонятно, с чего вдруг Эйдан решил, будто школьного французского ему должно хватить для общения с провансальцами. Масштаб катастрофы он понял уже в аэропорту Марселя, когда пытался взять машину напрокат. Представитель компании тараторил со скоростью взбесившегося пулемета. Ни одно слово из произнесенных им не звучало так, как на диске с аудиокурсом. Он взмахивал перед лицом Эйдана кистью левой руки, тыкал ему в грудь указательным пальцем правой, и неясно было: то ли пожелание Эйдана взять в аренду "Рено" нанесло этому месье личную обиду, то ли, напротив, месье сердился, что клиент так долго не приезжал к ним, дабы осчастливить заказом. К счастью, упомянутый клиент догадался применить единственно верную тактику: медленно и внятно изложил свои пожелания по-французски, а затем стоически переждал фейерверк красноречия менеджера, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть сказанного. После чего осталось только расплатиться, получить ключи от автомобиля, сесть в него и устремиться на северо-запад от побережья, навстречу новой жизни.  
Жара обрушилась на Эйдана, как пыльный занавес, сразу же за дверью офиса. Небо было блеклым, тускло-синеватым, в мареве. И это сентябрь! Дождливый дублинский сентябрь был осенью, а раскаленный марсельский - самым настоящим летом. Эйдан снял пиджак, забросил на заднее сиденье. Включил радио и, потратив пару минут на изучение карты, вырулил на седьмую автомагистраль. С момента отъезда он чувствовал себя замороженным, как зуб под анестезией. А сейчас наркоз начал понемногу отходить, и ему было... больно? Да, пожалуй, больно. Но горячий воздух ерошил волосы, радио голосом Эдит Пиаф пело про жизнь в розовом цвете2, и все вокруг было до невозможности реальным. От этой реальности нельзя было отгородиться дверью квартиры, салоном автомобиля, наушниками, включенным телевизором. Она была всепроникающей. А темплоугская эстакада, бывший шеф, Сара и салатные листья остались там, в прошлом, обесцвеченные анестезией.  
Деревня, в которой находился дом, располагалась в долине у подножья горного хребта. Свернув с магистрали, маленький "Рено" проехал через поросшие соснами холмы, по мосту пересек обмелевшую речушку, и сверху открылась россыпь каменных домиков, столпившихся в низине. Часть их была вытеснена на каменистые склоны предгорья. Дома на склоне перемежались аккуратными рядами виноградников.  
Нотариальную контору Эйдан нашел быстро, едва свернув на центральную площадь. Деревенский нотариус оказался добродушным мужчиной лет пятидесяти, с густой копной седоватых - соль с перцем - кудрей, явно нуждавшихся в общении с ножницами парикмахера. Звали его, как следовало из вывески, мэтр Думенаш - "можно просто Бернар", - уточнил он, пожимая протянутую Эйданом руку. Они обменялись несколькими вежливыми фразами. Мэтр поинтересовался, благополучно ли добрался до Марселя месье Тернер, не потерялся ли в пути его багаж и не заблудился ли он по дороге из аэропорта. Во время этой тирады (нотариус говорил ничуть не медленнее, чем менеджер в прокате авто и, с точки зрения Эйдана, безбожно коверкал буквально каждое произнесенное слово) Эйдан мучительно вслушивался, чувствуя, что лицо начинает стягивать напряженная гримаса. Видимо, страдание отразилась на его лице слишком уж явно, потому что Думенаш улыбнулся и перешел на вполне приличный английский.  
\- Или мсье предпочитает говорить по-французски?  
\- О нет, ваш английский гораздо лучше, чем французский! - ляпнул Эйдан. К счастью, Думенаш понял его по-своему.  
\- Лучше, чем ваш французский? Вы льстите мне, месье! Вы говорите просто отлично! Обычно ваши соотечественники считают, что местные поймут их, если они просто будут выкрикивать английские слова погромче и повторять их раза по три.  
\- А много здесь иностранцев?  
\- В августе всегда бывает наплыв туристов - в основном, англичане и немцы. Сейчас эта волна уже схлынула. Осталась одна пожилая пара из Англии - они живут здесь постоянно. Но они не слишком общительны. Еще, скорее всего, по-английски должен говорить ваш сосед. С ним вам в любом случае придется иметь дело, он еще и ваш арендатор.  
\- Тоже британец?  
\- Нет, его родители приехали, кажется, из Австралии. Или... короче, откуда-то, где ходят вверх ногами, - засмеялся Думенаш, показывая отличные белые зубы. - Но он вырос здесь, и, по-моему, стал гораздо большим провансальцем, чем все мы.  
Нотариус объяснил Эйдану, что у его дядюшки был заключен с соседом metayage - договор аренды на половинных началах; явление, повсеместно распространенное в Провансе. Сосед занимался обработкой виноградника, а дядя оплачивал приобретение саженцев, удобрений и прочие расходы. Прибыль делилась пополам. Дин о'Горман (мэтр Думенаш произносил это скорее как "Дино Огерман", так что Эйдану пришлось раза два переспросить), по словам нотариуса, уже несколько раз заходил в контору, пытаясь выяснить, каковы его шансы на продление аренды, и не захочет ли новый владелец расторгнуть договор.  
\- Я ничего не смыслю в винограде и виноделии, поэтому я бы оставил все как есть.  
-Думаю, это разумное решение, - одобрил мэтр. - Дин неплохо управляется с этими восемью акрами. В винодельческом кооперативе он на хорошем счету. А расторжение договора может вызвать множество проблем и затянуться на долгие годы. Франция - страна торжествующей бюрократии, вам еще предстоит убедиться в этом, - Думенаш произнес это насмешливо, но с явной гордостью за французкую бюрократию. - Имеются прецеденты, когда расторжение metayage оспаривалось через суд, а тяжба длилась долгие годы.  
Эйдан мысленно ужаснулся.  
\- Как я понял, вы не собираетесь продавать дом, - с утвердительной интонацией сказал нотариус.  
\- Не собираюсь, - твердо ответил Эйдан.  
\- Будете жить здесь летом? Или хотите сдавать? Многие иностранцы, у которых недвижимость в Провансе, так делают.  
\- Нет, я хочу жить здесь сам. И зимой тоже. Круглый год. Во всяком случае, попробую. Если окажется, что такая жизнь не для меня, сдать или продать я ведь всегда успею.  
\- Совершенно верно, - одобрительно кивнул Думенаш. - Цены на дома постоянно растут, так что вы ничего не теряете.  
Нотариус отдал Эйдану ключи и объяснил, набросав схему на клочке бумаги, как проехать к дому. Провожая Эйдана к дверям, он успел прочитать ему короткую лекцию о местном кафе, местном ресторане и еще нескольких ресторанчиках в близлежащих деревнях. Уже на пороге он сунул в руки Эйдана папку с документами. Эйдана опять посетило дежа вю. Каждый человек (пожалуй, за исключением Грэма) при расставании непременно норовил осчастливить его пачкой-другой бумаги.  
\- Я разберусь с этим завтра, - пообещал он.  
\- Помилуйте, мсье Тернер, с чем там разбираться. Положите в комод - и все. Налог на наследство и имущество нужно будет уплатить через два месяца. Я сам оповещу вас. Сейчас можете просто отдыхать.  
***  
Двухэтажный дом был старым и очень добротным, но изрядно обветшалым. Эйдан не без труда справился с капризным допотопным замком на входной двери и занес свои пожитки внутрь. Машину он поставил в тени под старыми вишневыми деревьями, росшими вдоль подъездной дорожки.  
Дом встретил его прохладой, неожиданной после изнурительной жары снаружи. Каменный пол, толстые каменные стены. Окна с массивными деревянными рамами, закрытые ставнями. Ставни перекосились и обвисли на петлях. Комнаты обставлены мебелью темного дерева - основательной, как и все здесь. Зачехленные диваны, слой пыли на комодах и столешницах: казалось, это не жилое помещение, а музей. Эйдан осторожно прислушался к своим ощущениям: нравится, не нравится? Моё, не моё? Было странно вообще что-либо ощущать после той апатии, в которой он пребывал последнюю неделю. Пожалуй, нравится. А документы в папке, переданной мэтром Думенашем, недвусмысленно уверяли, что это все теперь его. Собственность Эйдана Тернера. Дом, мебель, заброшенный сад и виноградник.

Эйдан сунул папку в ящик ближайшего комода и вышел наружу через заднюю дверь, пройдя дом насквозь. Двор был засыпан щебенкой, ко входу примыкал небольшой навес. Сразу за ним росло большое раскидистое дерево. Густая тень, отбрасываемая им, была расцвечена яркими солнечными пятнами размером с монету. Словно клад, рассыпанный подгулявшим лепреконом. Эйдан усмехнулся такому нефранцузскому сравнению. Интересно, а здесь водятся лепреконы? Земля под деревом была усеяна плодами, похожими на абрикосы. Он поднял один такой "абрикос", надкусил и тут же выплюнул. Непохоже, что это можно есть. Небольшой сад зарос и скорее походил на клочок горного ландшафта, чем на результат осмысленной человеческой деятельности, зато в нем имелся каменный басейн площадью примерно три на три метра. Аллея из кипарисов поднималась вверх по каменистому склону, дальше раскинулся виноградник.  
Эйдан пошел по осыпающейся и похрустывающей под ногами щебенке вверх. Поначалу шагалось легко. Потом кипарисовая аллея оборвалась, а вместе с ней исчезла и спасительная тень. Остатки подаренной домом прохлады быстро растворились под палящим солнцем. Голову нещадно пекло. Виноградник был отделен от сада низкой - до середины бедра - каменной стенкой. Поначалу ему показалось, что возле стенки кто-то сидит, привалившись к ней спиной и безжизненно свесив голову набок. Прикрыв глаза рукой от бьющего солнца и приглядевшись, он понял, что это не человек, а чучело, скрученное из соломенных жгутов и одетое в синюю линялую рубашку из легкого хлопка. Голова чучела была украшена растрепанной соломенной шляпой. Эйдан, начавший уже всерьез опасаться солнечного удара, позаимствовал шляпу у ее молчаливого владельца и нахлобучил на себя. Под шляпой на чучеле обнаружилась еще и матерчатая панамка, выцветшая добела и местами побитая черными точками грибка. На панамку Эйдан покушаться не стал. Он поправил шляпу, нацепил темные очки и отправился инспектировать виноградник. Свой виноградник.  
***  
\- Эй, это моя шляпа!  
Эйдан обернулся на голос. На секунду его посетила безумная мысль: пугало ожило и погналось за ним, чтобы вернуть похищенный головной убор. По ближайшему ряду к нему шел невысокий парень. Из-под сбитой на затылок бейсболки во все стороны торчали светлые запыленные вихры. Рубашка на нем была в точности такая же, как на чучеле: очень линялая, очень мятая, с закатанными выше локтя рукавами. Подойдя, он протянул руку:  
\- Дин о'Горман.  
\- Эйдан Тернер, - Эйдан пожал протянутую ладонь. - Я...  
\- Новый хозяин? Парень кивнул вниз, на дом.  
\- Да, только сегодня приехал.  
\- Мои соболезнования по поводу смерти вашего родственника. Вы племянник Генри? У вас разные фамилии.  
\- Да, он был братом моей матери. Я его практически не знал, и для меня это наследство стало, честно говоря, большой неожиданностью.  
\- То есть вы еще не решили, нужно ли вам все это, или стоит обратить наследство в кучу монет?  
\- Мэтр Думенаш предупредил начет вас. - Дин чуть встревоженно вскинул брови. - Сказал, что вы - арендатор, заинтересованная сторона. И объяснил насчет metayage. Я собираюсь оставить себе дом... и вообще оставить все, как есть. Как было при жизни дяди.  
Дин явственно выдохнул, вертикальная морщинка между бровями разгладилась.  
\- Хорошо. А то знаете, как сейчас бывает. Появляются новые хозяева, вырубают виноградник, сажают на его месте какую-нибудь декоративную ерунду. А то и вообще теннисный корт устраивают. Или поле для гольфа.  
Эйдан с сомнением окинул взглядом каменистый склон. Чтобы представить на этом месте корт, нужно было обладать ну очень буйным воображением.  
\- Еще мэтр Думенаш сказал, что вы родом из Австралии и говорите по-английски. 

\- Из Новой Зеландии. Ох уж этот Бернар. Каждый раз делает вид, что не в состоянии запомнить. Небось, еще отпустил какую-нибудь шуточку насчет антиподов. И да, я могу по-английски. Наверное, англичанину трудно понять здешний говор.

\- Вообще-то я ирландец. Из Дублина.

\- Бернар сказал, что англичанин. Для нотариуса он не слишком-то точен. - Дин фыркнул, а Эйдан подумал про себя, что на слух английский Дина немногим понятнее, чем французский. Неясно было, о чем говорить дальше. Повисла неловкая пауза; Дин тоже молчал, покусывая сорванную травинку.  
\- А этот красавец что тут делает? - Эйдан кивнул на скособочившееся под оградой пугало. - Помимо того, что ты хранишь на нем излишки своего гардероба.  
\- А-а-а, это Гастон. Хороший парень: никогда не спорит, скромный, в одежде непритязателен. Я его делал в прошлом году на Праздник урожая - у нас осенью бывает ярмарка, веселье, все дела, - и жалко потом стало выбрасывать. Вот, притащил сюда. Очень удобно: не надо думать, где что оставил, - все караулит Гастон. - Действительно, под боком чучела обнаружился кусторез, пустая канистра и еще несколько предметов неясного назначения.  
Они спустились вниз, во дворик, и Эйдан пригласил соседа зайти в дом. Тот вошел по-хозяйски; видно было, что здесь он не впервые. Бейсболку он снял и нахлобучил на стоявший на каминной полке бюст Вольтера. Вольтеру бейсболка неожиданно оказалась очень к лицу, а на лбу Дина обнаружилась полоска незагорелой кожи, резко контрастирующая с темным загаром.  
\- Да, пыльно тут у тебя! Стоит кого-нибудь нанять, чтобы навести здесь порядок.  
\- Можешь посоветовать кого-то? - Эйдан уже понял, что в такой маленькой деревеньке любой местный житель может выполнить функции эккурсовода, консультанта по любым вопросам, а также кадрового и рекламного агентства.  
\- Посоветовать могу. Мадам Арно. Великая женщина, говорю без тени иронии. Наведет чистоту, возьмет тебя в оборот и наставит на путь истинный. Будешь за ней, как за каменной стеной. - Дин смотрел насмешливо, с прищуром, и вид у него при этом был самый что ни на есть продувной, так что Эйдан заподозрил в сказанном какой-то подвох. - Только договариваться с ней лучше через Бернара, а на меня не ссылайся. Она обо мне не очень-то высокого мнения. Долго рассказывать, - отмахнулся он от вопросительного взгляда Эйдана.- А у Бернара она раньше работала. Позвони ему прямо сейчас.  
Пока Эйдан звонил Думенашу, Дин расхаживал по комнатам, глазел по сторонам, насвистывая под нос. Мэтр Думенаш, кажется, обрадовался просьбе Эйдана и поведал тому, что мадам Арно проработала у него почти пятнадцать лет, и сказать о ней он может только хорошее. Но полгода назад она решила уйти на покой и пристроила на свое место племянницу, которая тоже отличается пылкой любовью к чистоте (это у них семейная черта, подчеркнул Думенаш). Но кипучая натура мадам Арно не позволила ей наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом, и уже через пару месяцев мадам затосковала. Подсиживать племянницу она не могла и не хотела. Устроилась было к Дину о'Горману, но их сотрудничество не заладилось. Мэтр Думенаш именно так и выразлся - "сотрудничество". У Эйдана промелькнула мысль, что мадам Арно, видимо, дама посерьезнее, чем его бывший шеф, и сотрудничество с ней потребует немалых эмоциональных затрат.  
Нотариус пообещал связаться с мадам Арно и попросить ее заглянуть к новому соседу - благо, что живет она неподалеку. Вопрос с уборкой был решен, и темы для разговора снова исчерпались. Эйдан внезапно вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел, только проглотил чашку кофе с сэндвичем в аэропорту.  
\- У меня в доме ни крошки еды, а мэтр Думенаш хвалил местный ресторан. Я собираюсь пойти туда пообедать. Ты еще не ел? Идем вместе, я приглашаю. Отметим знакомство.  
\- Да, ресторан у нас неплохой, - Дин одобрительно кивнул. Видимо, одобрение относилось как к ресторану, так и к идее Эйдана насчет совместного ланча. Он забрал свою бейсболку у Вольтера, и вслед за Эйданом вышел на улицу.  
Пока Эйдан искал ключи и ковырялся с замком на входной двери, Дин уселся на землю под "абрикосом", опершись спиной на ствол и запрокинув голову. Солнечные пятна дрожали на его лице, запутались в волосах.  
"Этот жулик спер мое золото, мой лепреконский клад", - ревниво подумал Эйдан, когда справился наконец с замком и повернулся к соседу. Тот, прищурившись, смотрел мимо Эйдана, явно думая о чем-то своем и рассеянно ловя ладонью солнечный кругляш. Глаза у него были того же цвета, что и рубашка: цвета застиранной джинсы. Или линялого марева провансальского неба.  
\- Слушай, а что это за дерево? Что-то несъедобное?  
\- Очень даже съедобное. Это миндаль. Еще оно весной цветет красиво. Машину не бери, тут недалеко. Пройдемся пешком, заодно покажу тебе, где я живу.  
Эйдан протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, и они пошли вниз по дорожке, под вишнями, в кружевной тени.


	3. Chapter 3

По дороге Дин показал Эйдану поворот к своему дому, - тот тоже стоял на склоне, но был одноэтажным и выглядел более современной постройкой, нежели тот, что унаследовал Эйдан. Вишневые деревья закончились так же внезапно, как и кипарисовая аллея за домом, и голову вновь начало печь. А шляпа осталась у Вольтера, которому, как оказалось, к лицу был любой головной убор. Эйдан шел и лениво раздумывал, не сделать ли пометку в филофаксе: "Вернуть шляпу Дину". Или Гастону. Или предоставить Гастону с Вольтером самим с этим разбираться. Солнце уже прожарило его насквозь, мысли стали тягучими, как смола, он приноровился к ленивой вразвалочку походке Дина и вполуха прислушивался к его болтовне, больше занятый своими ощущениями, чем разговором. Торопиться никуда не хотелось, - а раньше Сара вечно упрекала его за спешку и неумение идти рядом с кем-то: Эйдан вечно стремился хоть на полкорпуса вырваться вперед.   
Они прошли мимо авторемонтной мастерской, почты, здания мэрии - "работает два часа по вторникам", - сообщил Дин. Ресторанчик находился на площади рядом с мэрией и выглядел весьма непритязательно. Зато прямо перед входом негромко журчал фонтан, что в такую жару казалось настоящим чудом, а под двумя гигантскими платанами стояли деревянные столы. Назывался ресторан вполне предсказуемо: "У фонтана".  
Конечно же, у фонтана они и сели. Раскрыв принесенное официантом меню и вчитавшись, Эйдан понял, что без гида и переводчика ему не выплыть. Взгляд почему-то цеплялся только за название "карпаччо из тунца". В результате, после недолгой дискуссии с официантом, Дин заказал себе мясной пирог и фаршированные овощи, а Эйдан - баранину с розмарином и картофельный гратен. На столе появились мисочки с tapenade , маслинами и маринованными корнишонами. Когда официант открыл и разлил по бокалам вино - местное красное, - разговор естественным образом перетек к животрепещущей теме виноделия.  
На расспросы Эйдана Дин отвечал, что нет, сам он вино не делает, а сдает урожай в винодельческий кооператив. Сейчас - вот буквально на днях - нужно быстро собрать весь виноград, пока не начались дожди. Несколько лет назад в деревне пользовались для этого услугами наемных рабочих, но в последнее время члены кооператива пришли к выводу, что связываться с ними - себе дороже. Проще объединить усилия и обойтись без посторонней помощи. Опять же, не придется иметь дело с налоговой инспекцией.  
Еда была отличной, порции впечатляющими, и призрак тунца с салатными листьями отступил за Ла-Манш. Через полтора часа разомлевший объевшийся Эйдан, запивая крепким кофе яблочный пирог, окончательно убедился в правильности своего решения. Он будет жить здесь, в этой реальности, где есть жаркое солнце, дом с бассейном и виноградником, кафе "У фонтана" и кофе с пирогом.  
***  
На следующий день Эйдан познакомился с мадам Арно. Это была высокая статная женщина с коротко стриженными седыми волосами. Она моментально взяла "приезжего англичанина" в оборот. Эйдан уже понял, что для жителей Сантье-де-ля-Монтань он так и будет англичанином, даже если станет демонстративно носить зеленую шляпу и трилистник. Мадам Арно привезла с собой ведра, тряпки и швабры. Инвентаря хватило бы на целый полк уборщиков, но мадам, видимо, привыкла справляться одна. Настроена она была крайне решительно. Быстро пройдя по комнатам, она осмотрела поле деятельности и составила план работ. Эйдану в этом плане (как и в доме) места не нашлось, мадам выставила его без лишних церемоний, и он отправился бродить по окрестностям.   
Для начала он решил посетить местное кафе, так расхваленное мэтром Думенашем. Ресторан, в котором они с Дином были вчера, оказался выше всяких похвал. Эйдан и помыслить не мог, что в такой глуши можно найти заведение с подобной кухней и выбором вин. При этом вино там охлаждалось в фонтане, ножки столика утопали в выгоревшей траве в тени платана, и музыка, доносившаяся из открытых дверей, заглушалась стрекотом цикад. Возможно, мишленовские эксперты и сморщили бы нос при виде подобной непринужденности, но зато туда можно было прийти, как это сделал Дин, в брезентовых сапогах, бейсболке и рубашке, позаимствованной (вполне возможно) у пугала. Эйдан припомнил последнее посещение модного ресторана в компании Сары и ее друзей из светской тусовки. Он приехал туда из-за города, от родителей. Пришлось надеть "дежурный" галстук, предоставленный рестораном, и Сара долго еще припоминала ему тот случай. Впрочем, по словам Дина, такие заведения, как "У фонтана" во французской глубинке встречались нередко. Дин рассуждал обо всех этих приятных вещах с видом знатока, и Эйдан заподозрил, что "Мишлен" и "Го Мийо" были его настольными книгами.  
Размышляя, окажется ли кафе столь же приятным местом, Эйдан спустился по подъездной дорожке на развилку, откуда был виден дом соседа. Любопытство погнало его снова вверх по склону, и он, потея и проклиная не дающую ногам покоя голову, добрался до жилища Дина. Ставни в доме были закрыты, соседа явно не было дома. Большая искусственно выровненная, - хоть и вправду корт устраивай, - площадка перед входом была заполнена разнообразным техническим хламом. На двух швеллерах примостилась задняя ось от грузовика. Валялись колеса и покрышки, причем явно не от легковых авто. Чуть в стороне, придавив куст тимьяна, ржавел грейдерный нож. Эйдан потоптался перед входом, попинал покрышки, вытер пот со лба и побрел вниз.  
Кафе действительно понравилось Эйдану, но было оно подчеркнуто простецким, без претензий. Оцинкованная стойка, медленно перемалывающий густой воздух под потолком большой вентилятор, развешанные по углам липкие ленты от мух. Зато омлет был пышным, запеченные артишоки - хрустящими снаружи и сочными внутри, а легкое розовое вино настраивало на мечтательный лад. Эйдан устроился на террасе, обнаружив, что оттуда открывается прекрасный вид на горы и соседнюю деревушку, и провел там часа полтора, улыбаясь длинноногой глазастой официантке, потягивая вино и, в общем-то, ни о чем не думая. Солнце перевалило зенит, тени вновь начали расти. По дороге медленно полз трактор с нагруженным прицепом. Рядом трусил здоровенный пес. С террасы все это смотрелось крошечным, почти как с борта самолета. Эйдан допил вино, расплатился и пошел бродить по деревеньке. В планах на сегодня у него еще значилась покупка шляпы и пополнение летнего гардероба: все, что дома казалось легкой одеждой в стиле casual, здесь выглядело слишком плотным и слишком формальным. Почти час проблуждав по узким улочкам, Эйдан нашел маленький магазинчик с сезонной одеждой. Он купил себе шляпу - гораздо более приличную, чем у Гастона, - а еще синюю с красным бейсболку в точности как у Дина, легкие светлые брюки и пеструю рубашку с коротким рукавом, очень похожую на ту, что когда-то забраковала Сара, отговорив его от покупки.

***  
\- Эй, Дино! – Ален, хозяин автомастерской, посторонился, пропуская трактор, и махнул рукой. Дин заглушил двигатель и выглянул из кабины, поговорить. Ален обещал разузнать, сколько будут стоить запчасти для грузовика, если заказать их в Авиньоне.   
\- Слушай, у меня плохие новости. Если менять ось, выйдет дороже, чем новый купить.  
\- Ну, это ты загнул!   
\- Ну, не дороже, но почти так же. И потом, у тебя же там не только ось. Чем доводить до ума эту рухлядь, лучше вложись в новый.   
\- Да я уже давно понял, что по старичку помойка плачет. Просто надеялся дотянуть до конца сезона. Видишь, с прицепом я уже третий раз еду, а на грузовике за один раз все перевез бы.  
\- Это фостеновский виноград?   
\- Да, сегодня у него собирали.  
\- Не поторопился он?  
Дин пожал плечами. Он уже неделю маялся, думая, собирать или подождать еще чуток. Снимешь раньше времени – в ягодах будет меньший процент сахара, кооператив даст цену ниже. Затянешь со сбором – польют дожди, виноград начнет гнить на лозе, ягоды, опять же, станут более водянистыми и менее сладкими. Да и собирать урожай под дождем, проклиная себя за нерешительность, - худшее завершение сезона, какое только можно представить.  
\- Из наших пока никто не собирал. В Сан-Мари закончим, тогда я первый в очереди буду. Пусть еще недельку повисит. Боюсь только, автосцепка на тракторе тоже накроется. Я уж стараюсь ехать, как по канату иду. Ни влево, ни вправо лишний раз.  
Ален подошел ближе, наклонился над креплением.  
\- Да нет, не должна накрыться. Просто поаккуратнее с ней. Если что, позвони мне, попробую сделать что-нибудь. Ну, бывай, - он махнул Дину и зашагал в сторону мастерской.  
Дин бросил трактор на обочине, метров за двадцать до въезда на площадь, вылез из кабины и зашагал к кафе, рукавом размазывая по лбу пот и пыль. В кафе он не был с прошлого декабря, с тех пор, как Сара закрутила с Жан-Люком. Сначала, после бурного выяснения отношений, не хотелось видеть ни ее саму, ни кого бы то ни было из ее родни. Позже, после скоропалительной свадьбы, когда новоиспеченная мадам бакалейщица переехала жить к мужу и стала помогать тому с магазином, Жером нанял официанткой красотку Роз, дочку мясника. Старый хитрец неплохо устроился: поставщику бакалеи он теперь тесть, мяснику – работодатель единственной дочки. Как ни крути, все в выигрыше. Кроме Дина. Ему по-прежнему неохота было связываться с этой семейной мафией, но время обеда он пропустил, пришлось сделать три рейса вместо двух, а есть хотелось уже просто невозможно, до кругов в глазах и бурчания в животе.  
И, конечно же, только войдя в кафе, он нос к носу столкнулся с Жан-Люком. Тот приветствовал бывшего приятеля с неожиданной радостью, пожал руку, хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Здорово, старина, давненько ты сюда не заглядывал!  
\- А ты, выходит, так здесь и околачиваешься? – хмыкнул Дин. – Я-то думал, ты из-за Сары здесь штаны просиживаешь, а тебе просто вид из окошка нравится?  
Оба посмеялись.  
\- Да я к Жерому заезжал, обсудить кое-что надо было.  
\- Большой бизнес? Сговаривались тайно установить монополию на прошлогоднее пшено?  
Подкалывать Жан-Люка оказалось привычно и приятно, почти как раньше. Да и тот вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Будто не подрались они полгода назад на свадьбе, и не обходили друг друга десятой дорогой с тех пор.  
\- Кстати, о бизнесе. У меня к тебе дельце есть. - Жан-Люк подтолкнул Дина к столику в углу, махнул Роз, и та принесла кувшин вина, бокалы, плетеную корзинку с кругом банонского сыра.  
\- Что еще за дельце? – никакого энтузиазма голодный усталый Дин не испытывал, и в ожидании бифштекса с картошкой интерес проявлял не столько к новой афере Жан-Люка, сколько к хлебу с сыром.  
-У тебя же есть ключи от дома англичанина?  
Ключи у Дина были, он не раз делал запасные экземпляры по просьбе Генри, и образец лежал у него дома. Жан-Люк знал об этом, но зачем ему понадобились ключи?  
\- Я нашел покупателя на дом. Американец, денег куры не клюют. Готов хоть завтра приехать смотреть. Откроешь нам, впустишь, покажем ему, что там к чему. А когда объявятся наследники, мы им на блюдечке готового покупателя принесем. С комиссионных тебе причитается, конечно.  
\- Наследник уже объявился. Вчера приехал. Так что со смотринами ты опоздал. И, кстати, он не собирается ничего продавать. Вчера полдня таскался со мной по винограднику, в деревню ходил, расспрашивал, что да как.  
\- Вот дерьмо! – Жан-Люк не был бы самим собой, если бы так просто смирился с поражением. – И что там за наследник, что он из себя представляет? Может, покрутится здесь месяцок-другой, да и надумает продать?  
\- Вряд ли, - с сомнением протянул Дин. – Он как-то очень серьезно настроен здесь жить.  
\- Пожилой?  
\- Да нет, молодой совсем парень. Красавчик, лощеный такой, как с рекламного плаката. Сказал, что, вроде, в мэрии там у себя работал, или в муниципалитете, но что-то у него не заладилось, а здесь вроде как новую жизнь хочет начать. 

\- Ну, значит, не приживется здесь. Что молодому парню здесь делать? Чем он тут заниматься будет? Соскучится и уедет. Разве что девчонку себе здесь найдет.  
\- Меня вполне устроит, если он останется. Договор аренды он расторгать не хочет, и вдобавок готов вложить деньги в покупку саженцев, обновить лозу. Мы вчера в общих чертах это обсудили, и он, вроде, не против.  
\- То есть вы с ним уже спелись? – Жан-Люк, не скрывая досады, грохнул кулаком по столу. – Красавчик, говоришь? Ну так подкати к нему сам, чтоб уж точно никуда не делся. А то найдет девчонку, не найдет… не теряйся, мой тебе совет!  
Он вскочил, зацепив бедром угол хлипкого столика и едва не опрокинув его. Запутался в усеянной дохлыми мухами липкой ленте, в сердцах сорвал ее и швырнул на стол, едва не угодив в тарелку с бифштексом. Бросил на Дина мрачный взгляд и, не прощаясь, вышел. Дин остался сидеть за столом: растерянный, злой, с выступившими на скулах красными пятнами. Есть уже не хотелось. Хотелось от души врезать Жан-Люку. Бизнесмен, блин. Риэлтор недоделанный. Сидел бы в своей лавочке, перебирал крупу, гонял мышей. Жену бы молодую трахал, раз уж женился. Так нет ведь, комиссионных ему захотелось. Можно было биться об заклад, что бывший приятель на этом не успокоится. Жан-Люк на тропе войны. Только этого Дину сейчас и не хватало для полного счастья.  
Он вздохнул, покачал головой, смахнул со стола ленту с мухами и принялся доедать изрядно остывший бифштекс.


	4. Chapter 4

К возвращению Эйдана дом преобразился. Потемневшие от пыли шторы были отправлены в стирку, а их место заняли легкие светлые занавески, извлеченные мадам Арно из дядюшкиного комода. Свежевымытые окна блестели, пыль с мебели исчезла, диваны и кресла были расчехлены. Кухня приобрела совершенно другой вид. Эйдан мысленно признал, что совет Дина оказался действительно бесценным. Мадам Арно была сокровищем. А еще Эйдан начал догадываться, почему она "не сработалась" с Дином. Сосед производил впечатление человека незвисимого, привыкшего жить своим умом и дорожащего своими привычками, а мадам Арно, как и многие великие люди, являлась диктатором. Она сообщила Эйдану, что приготовила тушеное мясо с овощами: ей не нравится мясник, у которого закупается хозяин кафе, все подруги мадам Арно его бойкотируют.   
\- Покупать мясо можно только у Мезье, его лавка находится в восточной части деревни. Если бы не малышка Роз, у которой юбки не прикрывают попку и каждый день становятся все короче, в кафе вообще никто не ходил бы!  
Эйдан вспомнил смуглую официанточку и подумал, что в одном мадам Арно была права: Роз несомненно являлась украшением кафе.  
Мадам Арно собралась уже уходить, но Эйдан пригласил ее выпить рюмочку пастис: бутылку он приметил на кухонной полке еще вчера, но попробовать так и не собрался.  
\- Да, кстати, - заговорила мадам Арно, изящно опрокинув в рот рюмку и закусывая оливкой. - Вы сказали, что собираетесь жить здесь круглый год?  
Эйдан кивнул.  
\- Но тогда вам нужно заняться обустройством дома, и немедленно!   
\- Мне все здесь нравится, - возразил Эйдан, - я бы не хотел ничего переделывать. Разве что по мелочи. Чехлы на стулья, подушки на диваны...  
Мадам Арно презрительно фыркнула, вздернув плечи. Крылья ее крупного точеного носа раздулись в возмущении:  
\- Чехлы! Подушки! Как вы собираетесь жить здесь зимой? Ваш дядюшка с декабря по март прохлаждался в Париже, в доме нет нормального отопления! Как вы собираетесь греться, когда задует мистраль? Прятаться под подушками? Жечь в камине чехлы? - она сокрушенно покачала головой. Ох уж эти непрактичные иностранцы, ох уж эта молодежь!  
\- Идемте, молодой человек, идемте! Я покажу вам такое, что у вас волосы дыбом встанут! Вы бегом побежите нанимать рабочих для ремонта!  
Мадам Арно потащила его в уборную, спустила воду. Казалось, она выпустила из бутылки джинна. Тут же заклокотало в ванне, из ее слива поднялась мутная вода и всплыли чаинки.  
\- И не выливайте заварку в унитаз, здесь вам не город!  
Она отбуксировала Эйдана на кухню. В сливе раковины наблюдалась та же самая картина.  
\- А теперь подумайте, что будет, если вылить по ведру воды одновременно сюда и в ванну?  
Эйдан представил взбунтовавшийся унитаз и мысленно содрогнулся.  
\- Никто не знает, где у вашего дядюшки был закопан септик! Только он это знал! Канализацию ему делал этот итальянский прохвост Моретти, но он уже пятнадцать лет как уехал! Никто не знает, в каком состоянии цистерна! - продолжала наступать мадам Арно. - Ставни не закрываются, дождевые сливы не прочищались с прошлого года в лучшем случае! В бассейне квакают лягушки!  
Эйдан подумал, что Прованс, оказывается, пахнет не только лавандой и тимьяном. Букет его ароматов гораздо богаче. Похоже, быть домовладельцем - занятие не из простых.  
Вечером, после ухода мадам Арно, Эйдан распахнул окно в спальне и замер. Его оглушил громкий ритмичный звук, навалившийся со всех сторон сразу. Первой мыслью Эйдана было - вышло из строя что-то электрическое. Пламенная речь мадам Арно сделала свое дело, и мозг начал рисовать картины техногенной катастрофы. Обрыв высоковольтной линии. Точно. Где-то на земле лежит и искрит оборванный провод. Он выскочил на порог, потом вернулся, разыскал в массивной галошнице резиновые сапоги. Они были ему малы на пару размеров, но Эйдан натянул их, поджав пальцы, и поковылял наружу. Звук тут же отступил в сторону. Эйдан сделал еще несколько шагов. Звук стих и возобновился в отдалении. Потом ухо начало вычленять в этом концерте отдельные звуки. Стрекотание! Но это же не могут быть цикады. Слишком громко, слишком... повсюду.   
Тем не менее, это были цикады. Эйдан с трудом стянул сапоги, усевшись на рассохшуюся деревянную скамью. Спинка скамьи была кованой, с тонким изящным узором. Он пошевелил в траве пальцами босых ног. Земля была теплой, но воздух уже остыл, изнуряющая жара отступила. Все-таки осень чувствовалась и здесь. Эйдан откинул голову на спинку скамьи и стал слушать накатывающий волнами, как прибой, стрекот цикад.

Мадам Арно оставила свой старенький "Ситроен" перед домом англичанина и вошла внутрь. Сегодня она собиралась выполнить самую трудоемкую часть работы: рассортировать и выбросить старые вещи, оставив только то, что действительно могло пригодиться новому хозяину дома. Она специально отложила это до того момента, когда молодой англичанин уедет на несколько дней. Иначе не избежать было бы споров из-за каждой треснувшей чашки и подшивки старых журналов.   
Мадам рассчитывала, что после разговора о неизбежности ремонта мсье Тернер не станет откладывать дело в долгий ящик и займется наймом рабочих, но он предпочел сперва закончить все дела у себя дома. В общем-то, это было разумно и резонно. Нет ничего хуже, чем ввязываться в новый проект, когда на совести грузом лежат незавершенные дела. Мадам Арно приготовила большие мешки для мусора, с комфортом, подставив под ноги скамеечку, расположилась напротив выдвинутых ящиков комода, подкрутила ручку приемника, поймав волну "Радио Монте-Карло", и принялась вдумчиво сортировать скатерти, посуду и столовые приборы. От этого приятного занятия ее отвлек телефонный звонок. Она достала из кармана аппарат, с некоторым осуждением посмотрела на него, но потом смягчилась, увидев высветившееся на дисплее имя.  
\- Добрый день, мадам Арно! - зазвучал в трубке мелодичный женский голос.   
\- Добрый, девочка, добрый!  
\- Я вас не отвлекаю?   
\- Нет-нет, - покривила душой мадам Арно. - Можешь говорить!   
\- Я слышала, вы нашли новую работу. А заказами по каталогам вы больше не занимаетесь?  
\- Ну почему же, занимаюсь по-прежнему. А что ты хотела, косметику?  
\- Нет, нижнее белье.   
Мадам Арно задвинула ящик комода, выпрямилась, будто на трибуне, прокашлялась и увлеченно принялась расписывать собеседнице преимущества французского белья перед итальянским. Главным и неоспоримым его преимуществом являлось наличие довольно большой партии белья ходовых размеров в наличии дома у мадам Арно.   
\- А можно будет зайти к вам, чтобы посмотреть вживую и примерить? Я помню, когда заказывала в последний раз, у них размеры немного отличались от стандартных.  
Мадам задумалась.   
\- А когда ты можешь подойти? Я сейчас не дома и немного занята, но для тебя время найду. Только скажи точно, во сколько.  
\- Ох, мадам Арно, я еду из Горда, буду примерно через два часа.   
\- Навещала бабушку? В следующий раз передавай ей привет от меня.  
\- Да, конечно, мадам Арно! Я еще хотела заскочить к кузине, буквально на минутку, и, думаю, часам к двенадцати буду у вас.  
Мадам задумалась. Если девочка запланировала еще один визит, минуткой она явно не ограничится. Не ждать же ее полдня, теряя драгоценное время!  
\- Знаешь что, дорогая, я лучше заеду сейчас домой, возьму все, что у меня есть в наличии, и буду ждать тебя в доме англичанина. Я там делаю генеральную уборку и буду заниматься ею до вечера. Так что не торопись. Приходи, когда сможешь.  
\- Вы просто чудо, мадам Арно! До свидания, до встречи!  
Собеседница звучно чмокнула трубку и отключилась. Мадам взглянула на часы, с некоторым сожалением поднялась с удобной банкетки и пошла к своему "Ситроену".  
***  
Жан-Люк направлялся к дому англичанина в самом благодушном настроении. Позавчера, обедая с Дино, он вспылил и наговорил лишнего, но теперь, обдумав все хорошенько, успокоился.   
Конечно же, англичанин рано или поздно надумает продать дом. "Поздно" - это если у него хватит глупости остаться здесь на зиму. Но, скорее всего, он соскучится здесь уже через пару месяцев. И согласие Дино на осмотр дома Жан-Люку совершенно без надобности. В доме отличные большие окна; ставни сейчас, когда приехал наследник, открыты. Все, что нужно, можно сфотографировать и через окно. Ну, кроме погреба, но уж погреб он американцу и на словах распишет так, что у того слюнки потекут. Клиент - в этом Жан-Люк был уверен - дозреет до покупки очень быстро. А когда владелец поймет, во что он влип, и будет готов продать дом, тут-то Жан-Люк и появится, ведя за ручку богатенького янки.  
Он поправил на плече фотоаппарат и уверенно зашагал вверх по дорожке. Выезжающий из деревни прокатный "Рено" англичанина он приметил еще рано утром, так что с поличным его никто не поймает. Дино с его дурацкими принципами, который мог бы помешать Жан-Люку, сейчас наверняка возит на приемный пункт кооператива соседский виноград, и до вечера вряд ли освободится. Самым серьезным препятствием, которое могло встретиться на пути самозваного риэлтора, были закрытые ставни, но, насколько помнилось Жан-Люку, они были настолько ветхими, что их можно было легко отжать стамеской, а потом как-нибудь приладить на место. Впрочем, подойдя ближе, он увидел, что беспечный англичанин и не подумал закрыть ставни, уезжая.  
Жан-Люк расчехлил фотоаппарат, подобрался поближе к окну и заглянул внутрь. Благодушие вмиг слетело с него, как шляпа с головы в ветреный день. Окна в доме англичанина действительно оказались что надо. Света в комнате было более чем достаточно: прямо-таки мечта фотографа. Фотомодель тоже была хороша на загляденье. Она крутилась перед большим старинным трельяжем, выгибаясь так и эдак, ловя свое отражение в боковых створках. Одежды на ней было - как на Еве после грехопадения. Какой-то фиговый листочек из полупрозрачного кружева, да такая же кружевная тряпочка бюстгальтера - и та в руках.  
Сара. Его Сара - здесь, в этом доме. Практически в чем мать родила. Жан-Люк оторопело тряхнул головой, сглотнул и чисто автоматически сделал несколько снимков. Ему показалось, что щелчки камеры прозвучали оглушительно, как звук обвала в горах. Он отпрянул, пытаясь укрыться за ставнем, но как раз в этот момент Сару, как видно, окликнули из соседней комнаты.  
Она счастливо засмеялась, приладив наконец свои кружевные тряпочки на стратегически важные места, и с радостным возгласом поспешила на зов, шлепая по полу босыми ногами.  
Жан-Люк сполз на землю, обессиленно привалившись к стене. Посидел с полминуты, приходя в себя, чертыхнулся, подхватил фотоаппарат и, пригибаясь к земле, побежал вниз по склону. Остановился он только на повороте, с которого просматривалась большая часть деревни. Перевел дыхание, утер пот и, внезапно вспомнив о сделанных снимках, включил камеру. Просмотрел фото - они были идеальны, хоть в глянцевый журнал. Только на последнем горизонталь завалена.  
Он на секунду замер, озаренный догадкой, и бросил взгляд вниз. Возле автомастерской стоял трактор. Видно было, как вокруг него мельтешат две фигурки: Ален и его помощник Дидье. Хозяин трактора отсутствовал. Жан-Люк застонал от отчаянья и, на чем свет стоит костеря бывшего приятеля, побежал прочь.  
Остаток дня он провел дома, опустошив бутылку marc* и проклиная себя за малодушие. Нужно было ворваться в дом и застать их с поличным! Или нет, нужно было сбегать домой за ружьем и пристрелить негодяя Дино!..  
Когда Сара вернулась домой, Жан-Люк крепко спал на диване в обнимку с пустой бутылью и фотоаппаратом. Сара поморщилась, уловив запах сивухи, накрыла мужа пледом и пошла в спальню. Увы, не получится сегодня продемонстрировать свои обновки. А жаль!

_________________________________________  
*marc - водка из виноградных выжимок


	5. Chapter 5

На подъезде к Кавайону Эйдан чуть не заснул за рулем. Тысяча семьсот километров и два парома - врагу не пожелаешь. Проще было бы, наверное, не перегонять автомобиль, а продать его и купить новый уже на месте. Но Эйдан успел пообщаться с пожилой британской парой, о которой ему говорил Думенаш, и те рассказали ему, сколько бюрократической возни ожидает человека, - не обязательно даже иностранца, - пожелавшего стать автовладельцем во Франции.   
\- Вы не представляете, сколько документов нам пришлось собрать для получения carte grise - техпаспорта машины! - жаловался Эйдану мистер Ботрайт. - Нам пришлось даже ездить к нотариусу, чтобы получить заверенную копию купчей на наш дом! А потом банк почти неделю не мог оплатить чек, потому что у них был то технический перерыв, то неприемный день, то национальный праздник!  
Эйдан сочувственно покивал и решил, что не готов вступать в противоборство с бюрократической системой чужой страны. Снова пачки бумаг - да еще и на французском языке. Нет уж, спасибо.  
Дублин встретил его мелким осенним дождиком. Сара уже нашла себе новое жилье и теперь вывозила вещи. Квартира стояла полупустая и гулкая. В коридоре сиротливо приютился сверток с испорченным костюмом Эйдана. Он с неохотой сунул нос в пакет, поворошил слишком плотную шерстяную ткань. Дойти все-таки до химчистки? Ну и куда он будет это надевать? По воскресеньям в кафе "У фонтана"? На праздник урожая? Подарит Гастону? Эйдан плюнул и выбросил костюм.  
Первый день пути был просто сказочным. Эйдан доехал до Лондона - не торопясь, в свое удовольствие, - и заночевал у друзей. Те еще не были наслышаны об эпической битве Эйдана с землевладельцами Темплоуга, как и о ее последствиях, и он, смеясь, преподнес им эту историю как забавное приключение. Удивительно, но теперь он и сам воспринимал ее именно так.   
На следующий день, распрощавшись с друзьями, которые были в восторге от его, как они выразились, "дауншифтерской авантюры" и взяли с него обещание пригласить их в гости, Эйдан выехал не слишком рано. Он довольно удачно, почти без пробок, переправился на континент и заночевал в мотеле в Кале. А вот последующий двенадцатичасовой марафон был явной стратегической ошибкой. После Лиона он ехал уже в каком-то полубредовом состоянии, периодически останавливаясь в придорожных кафе, чтобы влить в себя чашку эспрессо. Хозяйка одной из забегаловок была рыжеволосой и до того напомнила ему ту тетку из Темплоуга, "вы-срубили-трехсотлетний-дуб", что он чуть не сбежал, еще не успев сделать заказ. Но перед входом в кафе двое работяг неспешно распиливали срубленный дуб явно столь же почтенного возраста, светило солнышко, дождя не было и в помине, а яйца и помидоры в омлете были гораздо уместнее, чем на шерстяном костюме в тонкую клетку.  
Эйдан доел, расплатился, напомнил себе, что осталось совсем немного, и со вздохом втиснулся на водительское сиденье, которое уже начало ему казаться приспособлением для пыток.  
***  
Дин медленно и очень, очень аккуратно вел трактор с нагруженным прицепом по пыльной дороге. Этот рейс должен был стать последним на сегодня. Ален и Дидье провозились с замком автосцепки больше часа и гарантировали Дину дней десять нормальной работы. Сегодня он закончит с перевозкой чужого урожая, еще денек отдохнуть - и можно приниматься за свой. Погода стояла отличная, и Дин мысленно похвалил себя за верно принятое решение. За неделю на жаре виноград наберет, как минимум, еще один процент сахара. Значит, и закупочная цена будет выше. Он задумался, еще раз прикидывая, в какую сумму обойдется ему новый грузовик. Ален, конечно, хороший парень, но через него покупать не стоит. Уж лучше Дин сам съездит в Авиньон, наведет справки и посмотрит на цены.  
До съезда с дороги оставалось метров пятьсот, когда из-за поворота показалась бирюзовая "Тойота" - нежнейшего цвета морской волны, изрядно, впрочем, запыленная. Дин всегда с подозрением относился к машинам таких девчачьих цветов. Наверняка за рулем какая-нибудь парижская фифа, уверенная, что мужлан на тракторе обязан уступить ей путь. Разъехаться на не слишком узкой дороге ничего не стоило, но дамочка перла навстречу как танк, и явно не думала сворачивать. И Дин бы уступил, но у него вот просто из позвоночника в мозг прострелило, что маневр этот станет для "собачки" сцепного замка последней каплей. И он поехал прямо.  
***  
Эйдан чувствовал себя автоматом, работающим на кофеине. Состояние было, как у зомби. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Чуть... чуть...   
Видимо, на долю секунды он все же отключился, потому что момента, когда из-за поворота показался знакомый трактор, он не уловил. Впрочем, ничего непоправимого не произошло. Расстояние было большим, и они вполне могли бы нормально разъехаться. Трактору нужно было взять чуть левее, Эйдану - чуть правее. Только вот Дин ехал строго посередине дороги, не собираясь сворачивать. Как пьяница, упрямо идущий по прямой линии, чтобы доказать всем, что он трезв, - подумалось Эйдану, когда до трактора осталось несколько метров. Он выкрутил руль и съехал на обочину. Не бодаться же с ним, в конце концов. Пусть себе едет, киви твердолобый, раз гонору больше, чем мозгов.  
Под днищем машины раздался душераздирающий скрежет. Черт, выхлопная труба! Проклятый сосед! Эйдан заглушил двигатель и, от души хлопнув дверцей, выбрался наружу.  
А наглый киви, как ни в чем не бывало, поехал себе дальше!   
***  
Через десять минут Дин вернулся пешком, доведя трактор до съезда с дороги. Оттуда уже рукой подать было до ангара, где принимали и взвешивали виноград. Он махнул рукой младшему Боссе, чтобы тот заменил его в кабине, и быстрым шагом направился назад, к повороту. Проклятье, в бирюзовой «Тойоте» за рулем оказалась не столичная дамочка, а новый сосед, с которым ссориться Дину было вовсе не с руки. Придется извиняться.  
Эйдан курил и угрюмо, исподлобья смотрел на подходящего к нему Дина, сидя в машине с распахнутой дверцей и поставив ноги на землю. Нужно было продать машину в Дублине. И купить что-то посерьезнее, с большим просветом и полным приводом. Если он собирается жить здесь.   
Извиниться у Дина как-то не получилось. Наоборот, они наговорили друг другу немало гадостей. Приезжий сосед оказался вовсе не таким милым мальчиком с рекламной улыбкой, каким выглядел на первый взгляд. Он был агрессивен, рычал, шипел сквозь зубы и плевался ядом. И никак не хотел принимать во внимание тот аргумент, что Дин ехал груженый под завязку. В конце концов Дин послал его к черту, продиктовав номер автомастерской, и на этом счел свою миссию выполненной. Он уже подходил к съезду с дороги, когда его обогнала «Тойота», тащившаяся на первой передаче, дребезжа и пересчитывая камни полуоторванной выхлопной трубой. Дин издевательски присвистнул вслед. Впрочем, сосед его вряд ли услышал: бирюзовая машинка сейчас могла бы потягаться с трактором по громкости издаваемых звуков. Тогда Дин снял бейсболку и отсалютовал соседу. Нужно поторопиться, чтобы успеть к Алену раньше. Пусть еще раз проверит сцепку на всякий случай. А приезжий пижон со своим глушителем может и подождать. Ему спешить некуда.  
***  
В следующие несколько дней Эйдан Дина не видел. Вернее, видел, но исключительно издалека: тот бродил по рядам виноградника, с сосредоточенным видом рассматривал гроздья, выискивая какие-то одному ему известные признаки готовности. В понедельник рано утром Эйдан проснулся от рычания трактора где-то совсем неподалеку и громких людских голосов. Он выглянул в окно и увидел, что склон полон народу. Оживленно переговариваясь, точнее - перекрикиваясь, они выгружали из прицепа трактора деревянные ящики, расставляли их в междурядьях. До сих пор Эйдан не мог пожаловаться на "сельские шумы", о невыносимости которых он столько слышал от многих своих знакомых. Даже кур поблизости никто не держал, и далекое петушиное кукареканье можно было расслышать, только специально прислушавшись. В двух ближайших к жилищу Эйдана домах обитали Дин и мадам Арно, а у них никакой живности не водилось. Зато у Дина был трактор, и сейчас этот трактор грохотал, казалось, прямо под окнами. И голос Дина, привычно перекрикивавшего шум двигателя, обменивающегося шутками со сборщиками винограда, тоже слышался, казалось, отовсюду. У Эйдана не было никакого желания любоваться на соседа, потому что в памяти еще свежа была недавняя встреча на дороге, стоившая ему раскуроченного полуоторванного глушителя, и последовавшая за ней ссора. Эйдан и рад был бы уехать на целый день, но его машина все еще была в ремонте. Он уже понял, что фразу "на этой неделе" с провансальского диалекта следует переводить как "после дождичка в четверг", и заранее смирился с тем, что передвигаться в ближайшее время придется исключительно пешком. Но сейчас это было ох как некстати.  
Выручила мадам Арно. Она уже несколько раз заговаривала о необходимости вплотную заняться благоустройством дома, а сегодня - видимо, устав ждать у моря погоды, - сунула ему под нос листок со списком необходимых ремонтных работ. Первым в этом списке значилось устройство отопления и канализации, и, конечно же, напротив первого пункта красивым твердым почерком мадам был приписан номер телефона дипломированного сантехника ("настоящий волшебник, мастер своего дела, не то что прохвост Моретти"). Они созвонились с этим кудесником, мсье Дефоссе, и тот пообещал заехать к ним завтра с утра, чтобы оценить масштаб будущих работ. А пока что мадам Арно предложила съездить присмотреть мойку для кухни, так как старая фаянсовая раковина треснула и грозила вот-вот развалиться пополам.   
Магазина сантехники в Сантье-де-ля-Монтань не оказалось, что было неудивительно для деревни с населением меньше чем в тысячу человек, многие из которых жили здесь только в теплое время года. За мойкой надо было ехать в Кавайон, на что Эйдан согласился с радостью. Они загрузились в старенький, но блестящий "Ситроен" мадам Арно, сама мадам устроилась за рулем и повела машину с великолепной небрежностью опытного автогонщика (впрочем, эта небрежная манера вождения, по наблюдениям Эйдана, была присуща многим французам). По дороге Эйдан попытался выведать предпочтения мадам Арно: какую раковину она предпочтет? Фаянсовую? Из нержавейки?  
\- Да любую, - пожала плечами та. - Лишь бы прослужила подольше. - Кстати, нам вовсе не обязательно ехать в магазин. Здесь неподалеку есть каменоломня, и при ней - распродажа разного каменного старья. Можно купить хоть раковину, хоть скамью, хоть Венеру Милосскую.  
Эйдан, конечно же, захотел воочию увидеть такую живописную деталь местного колорита, и они свернули с трассы на грунтовую дорогу, извивавшуюся среди колючего кустарника и одичавших плодовых деревьев. Вскоре перед ними открылось большое пространство, заваленное, как и обещала мадам Арно, самым разнообразным каменным ломом. Они немного побродили среди циклопических каменных фрагментов, вазонов, плит, но так и не нашли желаемое. На зов мадам Арно откуда-то из-за косо стоящего лестничного пролета, словно гном из подземной пещеры, появился хозяин этого музея под открытым небом, и вскоре Эйдан уже договаривался с ним о доставке отличной мойки - огромной, с тремя чашами, высеченными из единого куска мрамора. Мадам присмотрела еще парочку каменных вазонов, которым предстояло украсить двор, а также комплект резных панелей для облицовки камина. Все обещали доставить послезавтра.  
Потом мадам Арно завезла Эйдана в Кавайон, который тот видел лишь мельком, проезжая через него в состоянии, близком к обмороку. Она отправилась куда-то по своим делам, пообещав забрать его во второй половине дня, и Эйдан пошел бродить по городу. Он осмотрел кафедральный собор, пообедал в ресторанчике (который, по его мнению, и в подметки не годился ресторану "У фонтана") и, соблазнившись на уговоры продавца в овощной лавке, купил парочку круглых ребристых дынек с душистой оранжевой мякотью.  
Когда уже под вечер они вернулись домой, на винограднике никого не было. Впрочем, по оставленным стопкам пустых ящиков Эйдан догадался, что постигшее его сельскохозяйственное нашествие продолжится и завтра. В другое время он бы с удовольствием наблюдал за сбором винограда и, пожалуй, даже сам присоединился бы к сборщикам. Но сейчас досада глодала его изнутри, и тошно было даже думать, что Дин станет постоянно попадаться ему на глаза. Кажется, тысячелетие назад, в прошлой жизни, он говорил себе, что неприятный сосед - это ерунда, наименьшее зло из возможных? Что его можно просто не допускать в свое личное пространство? Что ж, судьба посмеялась над ним. Попробуй-ка выставить со своей территории того, кто въехал туда на тракторе!


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день Эйдан с утра сбежал в деревню: побродил по улочкам, посидел в кафе. Хотел зайти в парикмахерскую, но на ее дверях висела табличка "технический перерыв", и Эйдан припомнил, что ту же самую табличку видел здесь и на прошлой неделе. Между табличкой и стеной с тех пор успел поселиться небольшой паучок. Становилось понятно, почему и мэтр Думенаш, и Дин, да и вообще большинство жителей деревни выглядели так, словно уже несколько месяцев откладывали визит к парикмахеру. Время, как назло, тянулось медленно. Возвращаться домой - слушать бодрый рабочий шум с виноградника и любоваться на веселого и очень занятого соседа - не хотелось.   
Он в очередной раз позвонил в автомастерскую, но на звонок никто не ответил, и Эйдан решил сходить туда сам. Мастерская находилась на выезде из деревни, и поход туда-обратно как раз занял бы час с лишним.   
Когда до мастерской отавалось около километра (Эйдан только-только миновал злополучное место их с Дином ссоры), его обогнал знакомый трактор с нагруженным прицепом. Эйдан посторонился и хотел уже изобразить что-нибудь наподобие издевательского поклона, но вовремя заметил, что за рулем сидит совершенно не знакомый ему парень. Трактор съехал с дороги вниз, к видневшимся по правую руку ангарам. Когда Эйдан миновал поворот, оттуда выскочил большой лохматый пес и облаял его. Становилось все жарче, воздух был неподвижным и душным, как перед грозой. Пот стекал из-под бейсболки за воротник, идти было все тяжелее, поэтому в мастерскую Эйдан вошел не в самом радужном расположении духа. Ален, хозяин автосервиса, на рабочем месте отсутствовал, что было неудивительно: приближалось время ланча, свято чтимое всеми без исключения французами. На траве перед гаражом с комфортом расположились Дидье, помощник Алена, и какой-то смутно знакомый Эйдану парень: кажется, они пару раз сталкивались с ним в кафе. Перед ними на расстеленной клеенке стояла початая бутыль белого вина, лежал на промасленной бумаге холодный цыпленок, тут же примостилась пластиковая тарелка с отварным картофелем и зеленью.  
\- Я невовремя? - спросил Эйдан.  
Дидье, не прекращая жевать, молча кивнул ему, приглашая усесться рядом, и жестом фокусника достал откуда-то третий стаканчик.  
\- Добрый день, месье...  
\- Тернер, - подсказал Эйдан, пожимая протянутую руку. Рука не блистала чистотой, неровно остриженные ногти были окружены черной каймой. У второго сотрапезника руки были куда как более ухоженными.  
\- Я хотел узнать насчет своей машины, - забросил удочку Эйдан, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на хорошие новости.  
\- Я, честно говоря, ею не занимался, - жизнерадостно проговорил Дидье, протягивая Эйдану наполненный стакан и подталкивая к нему тарелку с закуской. - Это вам с шефом нужно говорить. Он, вроде бы, возился с ней вчера, и какие-то детали в Авиньоне заказывал... Я-то сейчас, в основном, сельхозтехникой занимаюсь. Разгар сезона, поломок много, а мастерская у нас одна на две деревни. Но, я думаю, на этой неделе вернем ваш автомобиль.  
Про "эту неделю" Эйдан слышал уже не в первый раз, поэтому только обреченно вздохнул.  
Второй парень, представившийся как Жан-Люк Крессье, до сих пор сидел молча, с напряженным любопытством рассматривая Эйдана. Казалось, он ждал момента, чтобы повернуть разговор в какое-то свое русло. Услышав про "разгар сезона" и "много поломок", он оживился и начал расспрашивать Дидье про Дина и его трактор. Тот без особой охоты отвечал, упоминая какие-то абсолютно не интересные Эйдану технические подробности. Эйдан откровенно скучал, потягивая кисловатое, на его вкус, вино и дожидаясь удобного момента, чтобы прервать разговор, попрощаться и уйти.  
\- И в пятницу, я видел, тоже вы с его трактором возились, - говорил Жан-Люк. - Он-то сам ушел куда-то...  
\- Да что ты к его трактору так прицепился, а? - не выдержал Дидье. - Решил в Санта-Клауса поиграть и новый ему на Рождество подарить, что ли? - он фыркнул, довольный собственной шуткой. - Взамен невесты? Он тебе - девчонку, ты ему - трактор? А надоест - поменяетесь!  
Тут Эйдан невольно навострил уши. Кажется, разговор из области техники переходил в область местных сплетен, и это было уже любопытно.  
Жан-Люка же словно водой окатили. Он побледнел, потом покраснел так, что это невозможно было не заметить даже под темным южным загаром. Открыл рот, потом закрыл, дернулся было встать, снова сел, расплескивая вино из стакана. Эйдан и Дидье переглянулись. Механик округлил глаза, едва заметно пожимая плечами и всем своим видом олицетворяя недоумение. Сам, мол, не знаю, что на него нашло. Жан-Люк тем временем обрел дар речи, и его словно прорвало.  
Дин, по версии Жан-Люка, выходил форменным несчастьем своих родителей и позором всей деревни. Совершенно непонятно, как его, Жан-Люка, жена столько лет с ним мучилась. Пьер Боссе поссорился с родителями и год с ними не разговаривал только лишь из-за тлетворного влияния Дина. Скандал на ярмарке два года назад произошел исключительно из-за того, что Дин туда вмешался.  
\- И засуха в позапрошлом году - его рук дело, - ехидно поддакнул Дидье. Но Жан-Люка, как видно, непросто было сбить с выбранного курса. Он словно и не услышал подколки.  
\- И я не сомневаюсь, что все, что болтали насчет него и Жозе Думенаша, - правда! Их застукали тогда вдвоем на выпускном, несколько человек это подтвердили!   
\- Ой, да треп все это чистой воды, - перебил его Дидье. - Если бы что-то такое было, разве Думенаши стали бы с Дино потом общаться как ни в чем не бывало?   
\- Может и треп, только младшего Думенаша тогда отправили учиться в Париж пинком под задницу, быстро-быстро. И даже на каникулы он больше не приезжал!  
Эйдан, получивший гораздо большую порцию местных сплетен, чем мог переварить, в растрепанных чувствах распрощался и ушел. Дидье хмуро кивнул ему вслед, а Жан-Люк, кажется, вообще не заметил его ухода, продолжая припоминать все новые и новые подробности взаимоотношений Дина с семьей Думенаш. В конце концов, поостыв под скептическим взглядом Дидье, он мрачно попрощался и направился в сторону деревни, едва не столкнувшись в воротах мастерской с вернувшимся Аленом и не ответив на его приветствие.  
Ален проводил Жан-Люка недоуменным взглядом и повернулся к Дидье:  
\- Какая муха его укусила, а?   
\- Да черт его знает, - пожал плечами тот. - Что-то он на Дино окрысился. Целый бочонок дерьма сейчас на него вылил, аж с самого дна зачерпнул. Вспомнил все истории столетней давности. Да еще и при этом новом англичанине приезжем.  
Ален поморщился, - видимо, сообразив, о какой истории идет речь.  
\- Ладно, в конце концов это не наше дело. Ты-то сам бы языком поменьше трепал.  
Дидье изобразил лицом сложную гамму чувств от удивления до возмущения, потом, видя, что шеф на него не смотрит, и его спектакль одного актера пропадает втуне, в очередной раз пожал плечами и вернулся к недоеденному цыпленку.

***  
Сара, не на шутку встревоженная внезапной переменой в настроении мужа, несколько раз бралась за телефон и снова его откладывала. И наконец решилась позвонить Дину. Тот долго не брал трубку, потом, когда она уже собралась сбросить вызов, все же ответил. В трубке слышался шум, громкие голоса и какой-то металлический лязг.  
\- Алло, Дин, - закричала Сара, пытаясь перекрыть этот шум. - Это я, ты очень занят?  
\- Подожди минутку, - ответил Дин и, видимо, вышел куда-то. Голоса и лязг стихли. - Да, говори.  
\- Послушай, я... - она смутилась, понимая, как странно должен выглядеть этот ее звонок в глазах Дина - спустя полгода полного молчания. - Скажи, пожалуйста, что у вас произошло с Жан-Люком? Он словно не в себе последние дни, рвет и мечет, стоит о тебе при нем упомянуть. Что вы на этот раз не поделили?  
\- А-а-а, не обращай внимания. - Дин словно бы и не удивился ее звонку. - Он тут задумал одну аферу... ну, или не аферу, а сделку... а я вроде как помешал.  
\- И все? - Сара облегченно выдохнула. Если плохое настроение и вспышки ярости мужа вызваны только неудачей в делах, то это полбеды. - А что за сделка?  
\- В общем, если хочешь подробностей, расспроси его сама. Это касается дома Генри Сайкса.   
\- Понятно. Ладно, спрошу. Или не спрошу. Спасибо, Дин! И... извини. Ладно?  
\- Ладно, проехали. - Дин положил трубку.  
Как раз в этот момент хлопнула входная дверь. Вернулся Жан-Люк. Поднявшись наверх, он с подозрением посмотрел на жену.  
\- С кем это ты?  
Сара пожала плечами. Нет, что-то непохоже, что дело только в бизнесе. И что за вожжа попала под хвост муженьку...  
\- Бабушка звонила. Я забыла у нее темные очки, когда ездила навещать.  
\- Очки твои лежат в машине на торпеде. - Иногда Жан-Люк был очень некстати наблюдателен.  
\- Вообще-то у меня их двое. Две пары. - Сара обиженно нахмурилась и вышла из комнаты. Все-таки он ревнует. Странно, с чего бы вдруг?  
\- Двое, - прошипел Жан-Люк себе под нос. Потом потянулся к оставленному на туалетном столике телефону и сделал то, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял: заглянул в список последних вызовов.  
\- Двое, - повторил он, с силой сжимая в руке телефон, словно это была шея проклятого Дино. - Двое!  
***  
Поднимаясь к дому, Эйдан издалека заметил какие-то изменения в ландшафте. По мере приближения стало ясно, что это привезли и сгрузили прямо перед входом их позавчерашний заказ с каменоломни. Мойка, внушающая благоговение своими габаритами, занимала как раз тот клочок пространства, где обычно парковала свой "Ситроен" мадам Арно. Чтобы просто сдвинуть ее с места, понадобились бы совместные усилия как минимум трех, а лучше - четырех человек. Эйдан подкатил к ней найденную в сарае тачку, потом попробовал приподнять край раковины, используя в качестве рычага черенок от лопаты. Добился он только того, что деревяшка хрустнула и надломилась. Эйдан чертыхнулся и бросил все как есть, дополнительно украсив облюбованное мадам Арно место парковки перевернутой тачкой и сломанной лопатой.   
Ближе к вечеру Эйдан вытащил свой ежедневник, в котором линейка-закладка лежала на развороте трехнедельной давности: там были пометки насчет открытия эстакады и инспекции водосборника, напоминание о дне рождения троюродного брата, а также номер телефона Бернара Думенаша с международным кодом. Надпись печатными буквами "Совещание! Протокол!!!" завершала собой эпоху мистера Брэди. Дальше зияла пропасть. Эйдан перенес закладку на три листа вперед. Начиналась эпоха ремонта. На текущем развороте он набросал список грядущих работ: благодаря стараниям мадам Арно список этот огненными буквами отпечатался в его мозгу. Потом записал в раздел "телефонная книга" номера сантехника, автомастерской, мадам Арно. Подумал и занес туда же номер Дина. Жизнь входила в привычное русло. Закрыв филофакс и сунув его в верхний ящик комода, Эйдан достал из сумки ноутбук и поставил его заряжаться. 

Одну из купленных в Кавайоне дынек он разрезал вчера, и половина от нее все еще лежала в холодильнике. Эйдан прошел на кухню, вытащил блюдо с разрезанной дыней, уселся за стол напротив открытого окна и задумчиво отправил ломтик в рот. Занавески на окне не колыхались, в воздухе не ощущалось ни единого дуновения ветра. Жара, которая к этому часу обычно уже спадала, сейчас, кажется, только усилилась. Шум с виноградника больше не доносился: видимо, весь виноград уже был убран. Эйдан как раз начал размышлять, не дойти ли ему до границы сада и не посмотреть, остались ли еще ящики в междурядьях и виноград на лозах, когда в дверь постучали. Причем в ту дверь, которая вела во внутреннй двор и дальше - в сад и на виноградник, - так что личность визитера предугадать было нетрудно.  
\- Открыто, - крикнул Эйдан. Потом все же решил проявить вежливость, встал и пошел открывать. В тот момент, когда он взялся за ручку двери, та распахнулась, и Эйдан с Дином едва не столкнулись лбами на пороге.  
Эйдан отшатнулся, попытавшись замаскировать это под радушный приглашающий жест, и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
\- Привет, - жизнерадостно проговорил Дин, проходя в дом. За ним трусил здоровенный рыжеватый пес, очень похожий на того, что облаял Эйдана по дороге в автосервис. - С собакой к тебе можно? Или в саду его оставить?  
\- Да заходите уже, - буркнул Эйдан. - Только пусть на диваны не лезет, а то мадам Арно удар хватит, если она найдет шерсть на покрывалах.  
\- Это точно, - рассмеялся Дин. - Я смотрю, ты ее уже неплохо изучил.  
Он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и Эйдан, который два дня лелеял свою обиду и убивал время всеми способами, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать соседа, обиделся еще сильнее. Дин за эти дни намозолил ему глаза до невозможности, так что выбросить из головы случившееся не получалось, а сам, похоже, и думать забыл о злополучном происшествии на дороге.  
Они прошли на кухню и сели за стол. Пес улегся у них под ногами, навалившись теплым мохнатым брюхом на босую ногу Эйдана. Нога тут же вспотела, и Эйдан попытался ее убрать, но пес, повозившись, водрузил ему на ноги тяжелую башку.   
Дин достал из пакета и со стуком поставил на стол литровую бутыль зеленого стекла.  
\- Вот. Это виноградная водка. Крепкое пойло, но мадам Думенаш ее хорошо делает. У нее самый лучший marc во всей округе.  
Прозвучавшая фамилия невольно напомнила Эйдану о ворохе обвинений в адрес Дина, услышанных сегодня. Интересно, чем Дин так допек этого парня, Жан-Люка? Не поделили девушку?  
Но спрашивать об этом явно не стоило. Честно говоря, Эйдан вообще не хотел сейчас ни спрашивать ничего у Дина, ни созерцать его персону. Он хотел просто сидеть на своей кухне в одиночестве и есть дыню. Но сосед явно пришел не просто так, а с какой-то целью. Ну что ж, Эйдан не собирался облегчать ему задачу и начинать разговор первым. Явился - пусть говорит. Он молча нашарил на полке две рюмки и поставил на стол. Дин так же молча выдернул пробку и разлил "пойло" по стаканам. Они выпили. Под дыню, действительно, пошло очень неплохо.  
Пес, лежавший под столом, словно почувствовав повисшее в воздухе напряжение, высунул голову из-под края скатерти и внимательно посмотрел на Эйдана. Да, точно, пес был тот самый.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть собака, - проговорил Эйдан и тут же мысленно одернул себя: ведь не хотел, не хотел же первым начинать разговор.  
\- Да он пропадал где-то почти неделю, я и сам за всей этой суетой едва не забыл, что он у меня есть, - улыбнулся Дин. - Тут немудрено и собственное имя забыть.  
\- И что это за порода? - вопрос был праздный, недворянское происхождение псины явно не требовало доказательств.  
\- Провансальский терьер, - Дин испытующе взглянул на соседа, в глазах плясали черти, - отличных кровей зверюга.  
Эйдан скептически вздернул бровь, но промолчал.  
Дин поерзал на стуле и наконец решился:  
\- Я к тебе, собственно, по делу. Помнишь, мы, когда в ресторане сидели, говорили про новые посадки? Ну, что лозу пора обновлять, заменить хотя бы один акр?  
Эйдан кивнул. Разговор он, конечно, помнил, хотя тот день - солнечные кругляши на земле под миндальным деревом, соломенное чучело, фонтан, в котором мокли бутылки с вином, обед и яблочный пирог, - уже успел слегка потускнеть в его воспоминаниях. А хороший, кстати, был день. Да.  
\- Ты, вроде бы, согласился оплатить покупку саженцев. Если сажать весной, то кусок, который ближе к дому, нужно уже сейчас раскорчевывать. Весной на это времени не будет.  
\- А если не сажать?  
\- Понятно, - помолчав, обронил Дин. - Если не сажать, то просто под осеннюю обрезку пустить, как и все остальное.  
\- Да что тебе понятно-то? - разозлился Эйдан. - Мне вот понятно, что совершенно непонятно, сколько у меня денег уйдет на ремонт. Видишь же сам, в каком тут все состоянии. И зиму я здесь просижу, а что дальше у меня с работой будет - тоже непонятно ни хрена.  
\- Ладно, не злись. Я тебя понял. Нет так нет, - ровно ответил Дин. Но жизнерадостность его как-то улетучилась. Видимо, он большие надежды возлагал на этот разговор.  
\- Ну, пока. Пойду к себе, пока дождь не полил. - Он кивнул Эйдану и пошел к выходу. Пес встал, отряхнулся и потрусил следом.  
Проходя мимо журнального столика, Дин, не останавливаясь, наклонился и, кажется, подобрал что-то с пола. Эйдан не успел понять, что именно.  
\- Кстати, ты бы свои каменюки перетащил куда-нибудь до дождя. А то земля раскиснет, потом их трактором придется вытаскивать, - уже с порога бросил Дин.  
Земля перед домом с виду была тверже камня и вся в трещинах, и Эйдан только пожал плечами.  
\- Как я их перетащу? Я что, похож на супермена?  
Дин остановился на пороге и задумчиво осмотрел Эйдана с ног до головы.   
\- Не очень, если честно. Не хватает плаща и еще кое-чего по мелочи. Но у тебя в гараже должен быть домкрат. Мой, кстати. Можешь не возвращать, я как раз на днях нашел у себя еще один; - убей, не помню, откуда он взялся.  
И он снова развернулся к выходу.  
Эйдан несколько секунд мучительно боролся с собой. Просить о чем-то соседа, которому сам только что отказал в обещанном раньше, ужасно не хотелось. Но вдруг действительно пойдет дождь... камень увязнет в грязи, тогда уже точно придется звать Дина с трактором и тросом...  
\- Слушай, может, поможешь мне погрузить это добро в тележку, а? Я домкрат этот буду до завтра искать.  
\- Ладно, - по непроницаемому лицу Дина было неясно: то ли он злорадствует, что вынудил соседа обратиться с просьбой, то ли злится, что сам напросился таскать тяжести.  
Они быстро прочесали гараж в поисках домкрата, попутно нашли два лома, и Дин сказал, то этого им будет достаточно. После двадцатиминутной возни с рычагами мойка и вазоны были загружены в тележку и перевезены под навес, костяшки пальцев у обоих грузчиков были ободраны, словно они дрались, а французский словарь Эйдана в области обсценной лексики значительно обогатился. При погрузке они несколько раз сталкивались лбами, а в какой-то момент Эйдан чуть не разбил себе нос об макушку Дина. Волосы у Дина пахли пылью, тимьяном и чем-то горячим. Раскаленным, как белье из-под утюга. Наверное, солнцем. Проклятое воображение тут же унесло Эйдна в безвоздушное пространство, где висел шар пылающей плазмы и пах, как волосы его сволочного соседа.  
\- Ладно, эти штуки, думаю, можно здесь оставить, они в пленку упакованы, - кивнул Дин на каминную облицовку, вытирая потный лоб и дуя на рассаженные пальцы.  
\- Черт с ними, пусть валяются. Пошли еще выпьем, - позвал Эйдан, направляясь к дому.   
\- Пошли. Ни одной раздробленной ноги, ни одного раздавленного пальца, - такое точно нужно отметить.  
\- Тьфу на тебя, скажешь тоже!  
Эйдан был рад, что проблема с камнями решена, что не придется выслушивать ворчание мадам Арно и вытаскивать увязшую мойку из грязи. А Дин, напротив, заметно помрачнел. Они наспех, не садясь за стол, выпили еще по рюмке, Дин махнул рукой, сослался на какие-то неотложные дела и ушел, свистнув псу.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Эйдан вернулся на кухню, ополоснул рюмки в треснувшей фаянсовой мойке и убрал остатки дыни в холодильник. От разговора о саженцах осталось мерзкое послевкусие, хотелось отвлечься. Залезть, что ли, в интернет?   
Вернувшись в гостиную за ноутбуком, он обнаружил, что шнур выдернут из розетки. Индикатор заряда показывал едва ли треть заполнения батареи. Эйдан сообразил, что сосед, уходя, зачем-то отключил его ноутбук от сети. "Мелочный засранец", - подумал он, снова втыкая штепсель в розетку.


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись домой, Дин долго не мог успокоиться. Надо же было так попасть! Новый сосед, который в первые дни выглядел вполне приветливым и вменяемым парнем, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался просто капризной девицей какой-то. Вот уж правда, городская фифа на бирюзовой тачке. Вчера он готов был оплатить саженцы, сегодня не готов. Дин пошел напомнить об их договоренности, будучи уверен, что она в силе, ушел несолоно хлебавши, да еще и тяжести пришлось таскать!  
В растрепанных чувствах Дин взялся было за уборку. Заниматься этим совершенно не хотелось, но с тех пор, как мадам Арно, хлопнув дверью, заявила, что ноги ее больше здесь не будет, дом изрядно захламился и зарос грязью. Дин убирался от случая к случаю, и за лето таких случаев набралось совсем немного. Он старался, по крайней мере, не свинячить, но в последние две недели, спрессованные в один безумный марафон, не свинячить тоже как-то не получалось. В раковине накопилась грязная посуда (Дин фыркнул, вспомнив купленную соседом циклопическую мраморную мойку). Ковер в гостиной он предусмотрительно свернул и задвинул в угол еще в начале лета, и по каменным плиткам пола пролегли грязноватые дорожки, по которым можно было проследить основные маршруты передвижений Дина. В шкафы вообще лучше было не заглядывать.   
Движимый злостью, он с разгону перемыл всю посуду и начал было разбирать вывалившуюся из шкафа одежду, но тут запал прошел, сменившись глухой невнятной досадой: то ли на себя, то ли на соседа, то ли на бардак в доме. Несколько минут он бессмысленно сидел на неудобном табурете и глазел в окно - просто чтобы не смотреть по сторонам и не попрекать себя несделанными делами. Потом, когда в ушах начало звенеть от тишины, протянул руку и включил старенький радиоприемник. Заставил себя подняться, сделал пару сэндвичей из зачерствевшего вчерашнего багета и найденных в холодильнике остатков ветчины, плеснул в кружку молока и начал жевать, все так же глядя в окно. За окном предгрозовое затишье уже сменилась порывами ветра, облака сбились в темные тучи. Надо закрыть окна и загнать пса в дом. Он и так-то после недельного загула благоухает отнюдь не розами, а уж если вымокнет... когда вымокнет, обязательно начнет скулить под дверью и проситься внутрь. Нет, лучше загнать его сейчас.   
Где-то вдалеке, за хребтом Люберона, уже громыхало, и горизонт перечеркнул зигзаг молнии.  
Закрыв окна, выдернув из розетки шнур холодильника и впустив в дом пса, Дин вернулся к своим сэндвичам. Мысли по-прежнему крутились вокруг последнего разговора о саженцах. Итак, подведем итоги. С новыми посадками дело не выгорело. Отношения с соседом испорчены. Отношения с Жан-Люком испорчены - причем опять же из-за соседа. Да еще этот странный звонок от Сары. Похоже, и на ее голову он какие-то неприятности навлек, разругавшись с Жан-Люком. Тернер затеял ремонт - значит, он все же собирается здесь задержаться. Но прежней убежденности, с какой тот раньше говорил о своем желании остаться жить в деревне, в его словах что-то больше не слышно. Как он сказал? "Зиму я здесь просижу..." Ну да. Он просидит здесь зиму, сделает ремонт, продаст за хорошие деньги дом и виноградник и вернется в свой Дублин. Жан-Люк получит свои комиссионные. А он, Дин, останется на бобах. Новый владелец расторгнет договор, вырубит виноградник... Воображение рисовало картины одну другой мрачнее. Пейзаж за окном создавал достойный аккомпанемент мыслям Дина: ветер гнал обрывки черных туч, дождь хлестал по стеклам, гремел гром, сверкали молнии. Пес забился под стол и поскуливал. Дин опустил вниз руку с куском ветчины, но тот даже не повел носом в сторону угощения. Дин пожал плечами и доел ветчину сам.  
В этот момент за окном так громыхнуло, что задребезжали стекла. Молния вспорола небо, казалось, меньше чем в сотне шагов от дома. От неожиданности у Дина последний кусок хлеба встал поперек горла. Когда он наконец откашлялся и вытер слезящиеся глаза, под закрытыми веками никак не хотел исчезать слепящий силуэт молнии.   
После этого гроза пошла на спад. Громыхало все реже и дальше, ливень сменился затяжным дождем. Дин лег на диван, накрыв голову подушкой, и вскоре задремал. Проснулся он, когда уже совсем стемнело. Было тихо, в соседней комнате тикали часы, за окнами тихо шуршал мелкий дождик. В ногах свернулся клубком пес.  
Дин со стоном потянулся, встал, щелкнул выключателем. Свет не зажегся. Он, чертыхаясь, посветил себе телефоном и отыскал в кладовке фонарь. Подумал немного и вытащил оттуда же дождевик и сапоги, потом обреченно посмотрел на пса. Понятно уже, что весь дом пропахнет мокрой псиной. Ничего не попишешь. Лучше погулять с ним сейчас самому, а не выпускать на улицу одного: может, хотя бы от забега по раскисшей глине ближайшего оврага удастся его удержать. Заодно можно спуститься в деревню и узнать, что там произошло с электричеством. Он попробовал позвонить сначала Думенашам, потом Пьеру Боссе, но телефон не ловил сеть.   
На улице было не видно ни зги, но внизу, у подножья склона, светилась россыпь огней. Значит, в деревне электричество есть, трансформатор цел, а дом обесточен из-за обрыва проводов. Что неудивительно, если вспомнить, какой в начале грозы был сильный ветер. Мобильник не работает - значит, придется идти в деревню, искать, у кого есть стационарный аппарат ("у мадам Арно", - услужливо подсказала память), звонить электрику - старшему Боссе, у которого на Дина был во-о-от такущий зуб еще с позапрошлого года, когда Дин отговорил Боссе-младшего продавать полученный в наследство от деда домик и съезжаться с родителями. Конечно, Боссе найдет массу поводов отложить ремонт на завтра, на послезавтра, на следующую неделю. Нет, до следующей недели он, конечно, тянуть не станет, но на скорые аварийные работы рассчитывать, безусловно, не стоит.  
Дин, оскальзываясь на размытой дождем дорожке, спустился к развилке. Пока он месил сапогами глину, пес, залаяв, сорвался вперед. Подойдя к повороту, Дин увидел впереди долговязую фигуру в плаще с капюшоном. Ага, сосед Тернер. И у тебя, что ли, света дома нет?  
Эйдан, топтавшийся вокруг ближайшего столба, появлению Дина обрадовался.  
\- О, а я хотел уже к тебе идти, да побоялся, что в темноте шею сверну! У тебя, я смотрю, фонарь нормальный есть, а я только вот такой нашел, - Эйдан продемонстрировал соседу маленький фонарик, умещавшийся на ладони. - Представь, у меня свет отрубился во всем доме.  
\- У меня тоже, - Дин посветил вверх, на провода. - Или дерево где-нибудь на провода рухнуло, или столб упал. Но здесь, вроде бы, все цело. Значит, где-то ниже. Можно дойти до дома мадам Арно, посмотреть, есть ли у нее свет. Заодно электрику позвонить.  
\- Связи нет. Я хотел тебе набрать, но телефон сеть не ловит.  
\- У мадам Арно есть обычный телефон. Старый. Он должен работать.   
\- Ну, пойдем. 

Дойдя до дома мадам Арно, они оба оказались измазанными в грязи, как землекопы. Эйдан дважды падал, поскользнувшись на глинистой дорожке, больше походившей теперь на русло ручья. В первый раз он рухнул на одно колено, испачкав еще и ладони. Во второй раз Дин поймал его за локоть, но и сам завалился на бок, проехавшись по склону. Пес радостно носился вокруг, толкаясь и путаясь под ногами.  
\- Мадам Арно нас проклянет, - вздохнул Дин, поднимаясь и вытирая грязные ладони о штаны.   
В окнах мадам Арно горел свет.  
\- Значит, авария где-то выше, у нас, - проговорил Дин.   
\- Наверное, это к лучшему, - отозвался Эйдан. - Здесь не так уж много столбов, легче будет найти место обрыва.  
\- Может, и к лучшему, особенно если электрику будешь звонить ты, - хмуро отозвался Дин.   
Эйдан хмыкнул:  
\- А ты, похоже, умеешь ладить с людьми, приятель! В этой деревне вообще есть хоть один человек, которому ты ничем не насолил?  
Дин сумрачно посмотрел на него, взъерошив себе волосы и, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но промолчал.  
\- По дороге я не видел поваленных столбов, - наконец сказал он. - Скорее всего, на подстанции просто выбило реле от удара молнии. Сюда наверх отдельная линия идет. В начале грозы где-то совсем рядом бабахнуло, я чуть не оглох.  
\- Да, мне тоже показалось, что сейчас крыша расколется. Жуть какая-то творилось! Сначала еле-еле громыхало, вроде бы, далеко, а потом ка-а-ак...  
Эйдан взмахнул рукой и снова чуть не потерял равновесие.  
\- Такое впечатление было, что пороховой склад взрывается! Сверкало, гремело, ветер выл, окна хлопали, на втором этаже стекло разбилось! Воды в дом натекло! Такого ливня я, кажется, в жизни не видел! У меня вокруг дома какой-то ад творится, все напрочь размыло! И ноутбук, похоже, накрылся...  
Дин вскинул голову:  
\- Ноутбук-то с чего? Я же провод выдернул, когда уходил.   
Эйдан ошарашенно посмотрел на него:  
\- Черт! А я решил, что...  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, что ты нарочно выдернул, просто так.  
\- И что, снова воткнул заряжаться?  
Эйдан убито кивнул. Дин коротко и зло рассмеялся.  
\- Вот молодец!  
\- Слушай, мы так и будем тут на дожде топтаться? Вроде, мы звонить шли?  
Дин вздохнул. Вообще-то ему совсем не хотелось заходить к мадам Арно в такой час и в таком виде, и он подумывал делегировать к ней соседа. Но как раз в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге обрисовался внушительный силуэт хозяйки дома.  
\- Дино, это ты? О, мсье Тернер, и вы здесь! Что-то случилось? Заходите, заходите, не стойте там! О, боже, в каком вы виде! А ты брысь отсюда, иди под навес, вон туда! Дино, я опять забыла, как зовут твою кошмарную собаку!  
\- Бэтмен его зовут, - пробормотал Дин, входя в дом, стягивая облепленные грязью сапоги и сбрасывая мокрый плащ.  
После прогулки в темноте под дождем чистенькая гостиная мадам Арно казалась райским местом. Светло, сухо. Да и кофе мадам Арно варила отменный.   
Дин отхлебнул кофе и начал было рассказывать про отсутствие электричества и телефонной связи, но Эйдан, не выдержав, вклинился и еще раз воодушевленно изложил, как "сверкало" и "гремело" и к каким последствиям это привело. Потом, потупившись, украдкой бросил на Дина виноватый взгляд и вдруг разулыбался так, что Дин, невольно усмехнувшись, только головой покачал. Надо же быть таким олухом, чтобы перед грозой включать какую-либо электронику в розетку. Оставшийся без ноутбука олух почему-то вызывал уже не раздражение, а сочувствие. Он, поди, без своей техники и пяти минут прожить не может, бедняга.  
Мадам Арно выслушала рассказ, издавая сочувственные возгласы в особо драматичные моменты, а потом придвинула к себе телефонный аппарат весьма и весьма антикварного вида и по памяти, не сверяясь с записной книжкой, набрала номер.  
\- Алло! Морис, это мадам Арно. Да-да, знаю, что ты занят. Что? Только пришел? У нас тут тоже проблема с электричеством. Да, нет света. У меня есть, а выше, у мсье Тернера, уже нет. Да, он здесь, у меня. Передать ему трубку? Не надо? Что, Морис? Я не слышу! Не клади трубку! Мсье Тернер хочет узнать, когда починят электричество! Да, я поняла. Надеюсь, что так. Доброй ночи, Морис.  
Она положила трубку и обернулась к гостям. Дин улыбнулся и беззвучно, одними губами, проартикулировал: "Спасибо!"; мадам Арно погрозила ему пальцем. Эйдан тоже рассыпался в благодарностях.  
\- Еще кофе? - спохватилась мадам Арно.   
-Нет-нет, спасибо большое, мы, пожалуй, пойдем.   
Они распрощались и направились к выходу. Пока они возились возле входа с плащами и сапогами, мадам Арно скрылась в кухне и вновь появилась с каким-то свертком в руках.  
\- Дино, возьми это для Бруно!  
\- Для кого? - растерялся Дин.  
\- Ну, для твоей собаки. Бруно... или как там его?  
\- Бэтмен.  
\- Не знаю, он замечательно откликается на имя Бруно. - Она силой впихнула сверток в руки Дина. - Здесь кость от бараньей ноги, я специально не стала выбрасывать, думала, вдруг и сегодня Бруно придет.  
\- Вообще-то его не было неделю, он где-то бродяжничал.  
\- Может, и бродяжничал, но есть он приходил сюда.  
\- Я бы тоже приходил, если бы меня кормили бараниной! - развеселился Дин, принюхиваясь к свертку.   
\- Не гневи бога, Дино! Я тебя кормила как в ресторане, но ты же упрямый, как осел, тебе нужно все по-своему делать!  
Мадам Арно разошлась не на шутку, и Эйдан поспешил поскорее утащить соседа за порог.  
На улице к ним сразу же подбежал Бэтмен и ткнулся мордой в сверток в руках хозяина. Дин развернул пакет, достал кость и отдал псу.  
\- Неси сам... Бруно! Эх ты, предатель! - он, смеясь, потрепал пса по мокрому загривку.   
Помимо кости, в пакете нашелся еще один сверток.  
\- Косточка на завтра? - предположил Эйдан.  
Дим помотал головой.  
\- Держу пари, что там фунта полтора запеченной баранины. Золотой человек мадам Арно... особенно если вовремя от нее сбежать!  
\- Да уж, - фыркнул Эйдан, - это точно!  
\- Ты как, нормально с ней ладишь?  
\- Да, вполне нормально. Мне не привыкать подстраиваться под начальство. По сравнению с моим бывшим шефом мадам Арно - просто ангел!  
\- Вот-вот, у меня рядом с ней постоянное ощущение, что она начальство, а я - нерадивый работник!  
\- Да, есть такое дело. Но надо признать, что мадам Арно - чертовски заботливое начальство!  
Бэтмен, словно соглашаясь, глухо гавкнул, не выпуская из зубов кость.


	8. Chapter 8

На развилке они остановились. Самое время было пожать руки и разойтись по домам. Фонарь качнулся у Дина в руке, выхватив из темноты запястье Эйдана с браслетом часов.  
\- Который час? - машинально спросил Дин, прикидывая, долго ли он проспал вечером и удастся ли снова заснуть в ближайшее время. Маяться от безделья в пустом темном доме не хотелось, и общество соседа сейчас уже не казалось таким уж неприятным. Напроситься, что ли, в гости? Тем более, что единственная в доме бутыль со спиртным перекочевала к соседу. Темно, жрать нечего, выпить нечего, спать не хочется... тоска.  
Эйдан, похоже, тоже искал предлог, чтобы не возвращаться в пустой дом.  
\- Четверть двенадцатого. Слушай, зайди ко мне, а? Ты, по-моему, единственный человек, который знает, где в моем доме что лежит. Может, ты и фонарь найдешь?   
\- Может, и найду, - усмехнулся Дин.  
\- Ну так идем, заодно и выпьем твоего пойла. Не в одиночку же мне его хлебать. У меня, кстати, еще дыня осталась.  
Входя в дом, они предсказуемо споткнулись о завернутые в пленку каминные панели, так и оставшиеся лежать на земле. Дин посветил под ноги и жизнерадостно сообщил:  
\- Ага, увязли! А представь, если бы ты это свое мраморное биде здесь оставил валяться!  
\- Какое еще биде! - возмутился Эйдан. - Это мойка!  
Дин злорадно фыркнул. Сосед так легко велся на все словесные провокации, что было просто невозможно удержаться и не поддразнить его.  
\- Вместо подъездной дорожки какое-то месиво, - пожаловался Эйдан, пытаясь в мечущемся луче света оценить ущерб во всех подробностях. - Нужно будет гравия, что ли, пару машин купить и рассыпать. Не подскажешь, кто у вас этим занимается, к кому обращаться?  
\- Ко мне, - сказал Дин. - Я занимаюсь.  
\- Отлично, - неуверенно проговорил Эйдан. Черт, какая маленькая деревня! С кем ни повздоришь, тут же придется об этом пожалеть. Кажется, он начал понимать Дина. Он, Эйдан, прожил здесь меньше двух недель, а жизнь уже в который раз ткнула его носом в необходимость обращаться с просьбами к... к человеку, с которым поссорился.  
Эйдан открыл дверь, и они зашли внутрь. Остро чувствовалось, что мадам Арно в данный момент здесь отсутствует. В помещении было сыро и промозгло. На втором этаже хлопала створка окна, слышалось дребезжание разбитого стекла. Они бросили плащи и сапоги возле входа. Бэтмен, с костью в зубах, свернувшись клубком, устроился на хозяйском плаще. Дин попихал его ногой, побуждая сдвинуть с плаща голову, потом потянул за ошейник.  
\- Давай, давай, убирай свою кость на пол! Хватит мне плащ слюнявить!  
Пес вздохнул и закрылся лапами от света фонаря.  
Они сходили наверх, закрыв разбитое окно.  
\- Хотя бы хлопать не будет, - пробормотал Дин себе под нос, разглядывая осколки и лужу дождевой воды на полу.  
Эйдан притащил блюдо с дыней в гостиную. Дин шел следом с бутылью, рюмками и фонарем.  
\- А ужин я уже съел, - покаянно сообщил Эйдан. Дин благородно выложил на стол и развернул пакет с "косточкой на завтра". Там действительно оказался изрядный кусок запеченного мяса.  
\- Чем завтракать-то будешь? Может, дыней обойдемся? - поинтересовался Эйдан.  
\- Завтракать? - озадачился Дин. - Ну, откуда же мне знать, что там у тебя есть в холодильнике на завтрак?  
Эйдан на секунду онемел от такой наглости, потом расхохотался.  
\- Ну ты и нахал!  
\- А ты думаешь, мы сегодня эту бутыль не допьем? Кстати, если мы ее допьем под дыню, то точно рухнем прямо здесь. И завтрак, между прочим, станет неактуален. Минералки с аспирином будет вполне достаточно.  
\- Ирландская диета? - фыркнул Эйдан.  
\- Это как?   
\- Это когда случайно заходишь в паб, застреваешь там возле стойки до самого закрытия, упиваешься до зеленых чертей, а потом дня три питаешься исключительно минералкой и обетами трезвости.  
\- Пожалуй, мне нравится такой настрой. Во сколько вы закрываетесь, сэр?  
\- Работаем до последнего клиента.  
\- Правильный подход! - одобрил Дин, разливая виноградную водку по рюмкам.  
Эйдан принес кухни хлеб и доску с ножом. Они нарезали мясо и выпили.   
\- Что у тебя за история вышла с работой? - спросил Дин, прожевав закуску. - Ну, помнишь, ты начал рассказывать тогда, в ресторане.   
Эйдан поморщился.  
\- Феерически идиотская история. Я бы, пожалуй, даже показал тебе видео, если бы ноутбук не накрылся. На ютьюбе ролик есть.   
\- Все задокументировано и вошло в хроники?  
\- Да, и захочешь соврать - не получится!  
Эйдан совершил еще одну попытку гальванизировать бездыханный ноутбук, убедился в безнадежности этого занятия и произнес над ним прочувствованную речь о роли интернета в своей жизни. Уже шумевший в голове marc расцветил этот спич особо яркими красками. Дин только хмыкнул. Они выпили за упокой ноутбука, за его грядущую починку, потом почему-то за открытие темплоугской эстакады. Эйдан не выдержал и нашел у себя в телефоне тот самый ролик. Они, сталкиваясь лбами и хихикая, просмотрели его.   
\- Смотри, вот сейчас! Рыжая тетка завизжит, и они начнут в меня швырять всякую дрянь! Вот! А сейчас я этому хмырю врежу зонтом по шее! А сейчас его патрульные повяжут!..  
Просмотрев клип во второй раз, Дин оторвал взгляд от экранчика айфона и ехидно произнес:  
\- Да-а-а... Интересная у тебя работа, не возразишь!  
\- Была, - коротко ответил поскучневший Эйдан.  
Они помолчали. Дин лихорадочно прикидывал, уместно ли сейчас будет перевести разговор на финансы и покупку саженцев. По всему выходило, что неуместно. А жаль. Хотя что толку, если даже они договорятся. Сосед и на трезвую-то голову меняет решения по нескольку раз на дню. А уж обещание, данное в пьяном разговоре, и вовсе гроша ломаного стоить не будет. Короче говоря, можно расслабиться и просто пить. Никаких интриг, никакого профита. Просто старый добрый marc.  
\- А ты давно здесь живешь? – нарушил молчание Эйдан.- Мсье Думенаш говорил, ты маленьким был, когда вы сюда переехали?  
\- Мне было десять, и знал бы ты, как я бесился и злился на родителей, что меня забрали из моей школы, оторвали от друзей и увезли в захолустье, где никто не говорит по-английски. У них, видите ли, была мечта встретить старость во французской деревушке. А у меня – новая школа и незнакомый класс. В первый год на новом месте я дрался чаще, чем боксер-профессионал. Правда, не столь успешно.   
\- А где они сейчас? Твои родители?   
\- Опять переехали. Прожили здесь лет десять и снова сорвались с места. Оказалось, что в тот раз была еще не старость и не мечта, а так, репетиция. Теперь они захотели провести старость у моря. В Марселе. Толпы народу, грязь и забастовки мусорщиков. Такая вот экзотическая мечта. Но им нравится.   
\- А ты остался?   
\- Как видишь. Мне нравится здесь. Навещать их – просто ад какой-то. Вроде, ехать недалеко, но пробки там безумные, особенно летом. Я думаю, если бы они в Париже жили или где-нибудь в Кале, мы и то чаще виделись бы.  
Эйдан, откинув голову на спинку дивана, задумчиво жевал дыню.  
\- Слушай, прямо даже странно. Мы с тобой разговариваем. Уже полчаса как. И до сих пор не поцапались. Не иначе как кто-то где-то сдох.   
Дин свистнул. Пес в прихожей поднял одно ухо и пару раз лениво стукнул хвостом по полу.   
\- Этот, вроде, жив.   
\- Ну, может, ты сегодня раздавил своим трактором пару лягушек или сбил сурка? - рискнул предположить Эйдан. 

Фонарь, который Дин пристроил на комод, светил уже еле-еле, аккумулятор был на исходе. Эйдан сходил на кухню, притащил блюдечко с запыленным свечным огарком. При попытке его зажечь фитиль раскрошился, и Эйдан досадливо смахнул его куда-то под ноги, дуя на обожженные зажигалкой пальцы.  
\- Романтического ужина при свечах не выйдет? – подначил его Дин.   
\- Не-а! В другой раз!  
\- Ну и ладно, - проговорил Дин, поднимаясь и выключая фонарь. – Можно подумать, ты в темноте рюмку мимо рта пронесешь.  
\- Не дождешься! – Эйдан протянул руку за бутылкой и тут же сбил ее со стола, в последний момент успев поймать за горлышко.  
Пес, все так же глодавший кость на плаще Дина, внезапно вскочил и с лаем бросился к окну.  
\- Да что такое? – пробормотал Дин, выглядывая на улицу. Дождь уже закончился, в тучах появились разрывы, и луна, хоть и смутно, но все же освещала окрестности. Дину показалось, что от дома в сторону деревни удаляется какая-то неясная фигура. Бэтмен вскинул лапы на подоконник и коротко гавкнул вслед беглецу.  
Дин присмотрелся получше и фыркнул. Потом, продолжая смеяться, сполз на пол под окном и уселся, прислонившись к стене.  
\- Что? - недоуменно спросил Эйдан, таращась сквозь темноту на смутный силуэт собутыльника. - Что случилось?  
Дин махнул рукой.  
\- По-моему, это Жан-Люк тут слоняется. Меня, что ли выслеживает? В темнотище, под дождем... дождь кончился, кстати. Но все равно наверняка весь вымок, - он покачал головой. - Не пойму, что ему неймется? Чего он вынюхивает?  
\- А может, он меня выслеживает? - предположил Эйдан. - Хотя он сегодня был в автомастерской, когда я туда заходил насчет машины спросить. Он расспрашивал Алена насчет трактора, а потом начал тебя во всех смертных грехах обвинять, - мол, все беды в деревне из-за тебя.  
\- Что, прям во всех?   
\- Ну, я не конспектировал, но чем-то ты ему насолил, это точно.  
\- То есть вы с ним уже познакомились, представлять не надо, - Дин едва не кусал себя за язык, чтобы не рассказать соседу всю подоплеку "риэлторского" проекта Жан-Люка. Конечно, Эйдан - лицо заинтересованное, а Жан-Люку он, Дин, ничего не обещал и не должен, но... но. Не стоит. Точно не сейчас.   
Он поднялся, опираясь на подоконник, и вернулся на диван. Эйдан сунул ему в руку полную рюмку.  
\- Я так понял, он у тебя девушку увел?  
\- Ну, это было полгода назад. С чего бы вдруг ему сейчас начинать войну? Да и вообще, это я должен беситься, а не он. И потом, все произошло довольно мирно и цивилизованно, не считая мордобоя на свадьбе.  
\- И кто кого?  
\- Нас разняли.  
\- А кто такой Пьер Боссе?  
\- Мой друг, сын Мориса Боссе. Электрика. Мадам Арно ему сегодня звонила. Морису.   
Дин говорил короткими рубленными фразами. "Словно боится наболтать лишнего", - подумал Эйдан. И продолжил расспрашивать.  
\- Жан-Люк сказал, Пьер из-за тебя с родителями поссорился.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Не мог же я смотреть, как они портят парню жизнь. Они хотели, чтобы он продал дом, дедово наследство, а деньги вложил в семейное предприятие. Домик не бог весть какой, но, по крайней мере, его собственный. А семейное предприятие ему до лампочки.  
\- Ясно. А кто такой Жозе Думенаш?  
На память Эйдан никогда не жаловался.  
\- Сын Бернара Думенаша. - Дин отвечал все так же ровно, но Эйдан, лениво наблюдавший за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, видел, что тот отодвинулся от спинки дивана и чуть ссутулился.  
\- И он живет в Париже?  
\- Нет, в Лондоне он живет. Уже лет десять, наверное.  
\- Его ты тоже с родителями поссорил?  
\- Нет.  
Дин со стуком поставил рюмку на стол. Эйдан, как ни в чем ни бывало, плеснул в нее еще из бутылки. Дин автоматическим движением опрокинул содержимое рюмки в рот.  
Эйдан пожалел, что в темноте невозможно разглядеть лицо соседа. Его обуял какой-то азарт. Он чувствовал, что Дин попал в колею и ответит сейчас на любой его вопрос.  
\- Жан-Люк сказал, у вас с ним что-то было. С младшим Думенашем. И его из-за этого отправили учиться в Париж.  
\- Правильно сказал.  
\- Тебе нравятся мужчины?  
Дин помолчал, потом все же ответил, подбирая слова.  
\- Ну, в том возрасте с мальчиками все казалось проще, чем с девочками.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас с девочками проще.  
\- А с мальчиками сложнее?  
\- Сложнее.  
\- Думенаши с тобой остались в хороших отношениях.  
\- Они считают, что Жозе виноват. Он уехал, а я остался расхлебывать. В деревне потом долго еще болтали.  
\- Понятно. А на самом деле?  
Дин молча передернул плечами.  
Эйдан сам уже чувствовал, что заигрался. Все это было для него слишком: ворох информации, которая его не касалась никоим образом; которая не касалась, в общем-то, никого, кроме Дина. Но остановиться было просто невозможно.  
\- А потом у тебя было что-нибудь с парнями?  
Дин каким-то последним усилием воли сумел вывернуть из наезженной колеи игры в вопросы-ответы. Он поставил рюмку на стол и отодвинул, не давая наполнить ее снова. Выпрямился, потер руками лицо.  
\- Пойду прогуляю Бэтмена. Может, сваришь пока кофе?  
Эйдан сварил кофе, натыкаясь в темноте на углы кухонных столов, проливая воду и рассыпая сахар. Принес чашки в комнату и сел на диван в ожидании Дина. Но тот все не возвращался.  
Проснулся Эйдан поздно утром - сидя, с затекшей шеей, перед подносом с остывшим кофе. Светило солнце. Горел свет - и в комнате, и на кухне. Дина нигде не было. Вообще, кажется, в доме никого не было. Эйдан залпом выпил обе чашки холодного кофе, со стоном сполз на диван и отвернулся лицом к спинке, мечтая, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и выключил свет.  
***  
Ремонт закрутил Эйдана, как воронка торнадо. Следующие дни прошли под знаком грандиозных сантехнических работ. Чудо-мастер мсье Дефоссе привез с собой бригаду рабочих, которые пробивали стены, тянули отопительные трубы и устанавливали бойлер. Дом временно превратился в ад, но Эйдана это вполне устраивало. Ему приходилось вникать в представляемые мсье Дефоссе сметы, выбирать отделочные материалы, ездить за ними в Кавайон и Горд (благо, Ален вернул наконец машину). Раз или два в день он сбегал из дома в деревню, но не чтобы убить время, а чтобы перевести дух. Размытую ливнем подъездную дорожку окончательно разбили колеса машин. Эйдан собрал все свое мужество и позвонил-таки Дину, заказав у него гравий. Дин держался ровно, разговаривал спокойно, и Эйдан даже заподозрил, чтот тот не помнит об их ночном разговоре. Во всяком случае, для себя Эйдан решил, что считать так будет проще. Никакого разговора не было. Просто пьяная галлюцинация, последствие ирландской диеты.   
В тот день, когда Дин привез гравий, нашелся септик. Вернее, Дин "нашел" его колесом трактора, разворачиваясь перед домом. Цистерна оказалась неожиданно хрупкой, и о ее местонахождении возвестил хруст и волна запаха - отнюдь не цветочного. Дин чертыхнулся, отогнал трактор подальше, заглушил двигатель и спешно отправился с повинной, не желая наслаждаться ароматом. Эйдан, впрочем, происшествию скорее обрадовался: если не считать запаха, все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Поиск и замена септика была следующим пунктом в его списке работ, и мсье Дефоссе уже ознакомил его с каталогом самых современных моделей. Все силы бригады были брошены на замену цистерны, а работу над отоплением отложили до лучших времен. После того, как септик был установлен, мсье Дефоссе оповестил Эйдана, что они берут небольшой тайм-аут. Приближался праздник урожая.


	9. Chapter 9

Лето медленно, но верно сдавало свои позиции. Опустевшие виноградники радовали глаз багряной и золотой листвой. Днем по-прежнему можно было загорать, а вот с заходом солнца резко холодало. Эйдан завел привычку разжигать по вечерам камин и сидеть возле него со стаканчиком пастис. Камин неплохо заменял собой скринсейвер ноутбука. Новостные сайты и социальные сети с успехом заменяла мадам Арно. Ноутбук Эйдан так и не починил. Он валялся у него на заднем сиденье автомобиля, и каждый раз, как Эйдан бывал в Кавайоне или Горде, находилась масса причин отложить визит в мастерскую. О том, что неплохо было бы посетить еще и парикмахерскую, Эйдан, как правило, тоже вспоминал уже вернувшись домой. А парикмахерская в деревне так и не открылась.  
Единственным минусом этой идиллии было то, что у мадам Арно невозможно было отключить функцию "напоминания". Эйдан уже проникся мыслью, что не позднее чем через месяц его ждет мучительная смерть от холода, если он немедленно не предпримет активные действия и не разыщет дезертировавшую бригаду рабочих во главе с коварным мсье Дефоссе. Но мадам Арно не унималась и твердила об этом снова и снова. В конце концов Эйдан дозвонился-таки до сантехника, и тот пообещал возобновить работы сразу после праздника.  
Праздника Эйдан ожидал с нетерпением, потому что все разговоры в деревне в последние дни крутились вокруг этой животрепещущей темы. В булочной обсуждали прошлогоднюю и позапрошлогоднюю ярмарки, в кафе спорили о достоинствах местного и приглашенного оркестров, а на площади перед мэрией рабочие сколотили импровизированную сцену с навесом на случай дождя.  
Накануне открытия ярмарки Эйдан, выглянув из окна второго этажа, заметил какое-то движение на границе сада и виноградника. Он поспешно сбежал по лестнице и направился к винограднику прогулочным шагом, приняв нарочито рассеянный вид.  
Возле каменной стенки на охапке соломы сидел Дин. Он сосредоточенно вглядывался в кособокое чучело и, прищурившись, крутил в руках соломенный жгут.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - с интересом спросил Эйдан, приблизившись.  
\- А, привет, - откликнулся Дин, вытащив изо рта обрывок бечевки, который держал в зубах. - Делаю Гастона-младшего. Для ярмарки.  
\- А этот уже не годится? - Эйдан потрепал пугало по спине. На ладони остался слой пыли, а чучело еще больше перекосилось.  
\- Боюсь, парень доживает последние деньки, - посмеиваясь, сказал Дин. - Еще одну зиму он вряд ли протянет.  
\- Понятно. - Эйдан присел возле каменной изгороди, привалившись к ней спиной, вытянул ноги и стал наблюдать за быстро мелькающими рукми Дина.  
Через полчаса Гастон-младший был готов принять эстафету у своего предшественника. Дин попытался было снять со старого пугала рубашку, но ткань расползалась под пальцами, а расcохшиеся пуговицы осыпались в пожухлую траву и затерялись там.  
\- Мадам Арно меня вечно попрекала, что я ношу одежду, пока та на мне не истлеет, - усмехнулся Дин, - но до этого парня мне далеко.   
Эйдан сбегал домой и принес свою рубашку, а заодно и галстук - самый нелюбимый. В белой рубашке и галстуке от Холлидей энд Браун Гастон приобрел совершенно неместный шик и вид лощеного яппи. Дин неодобрительно посмотрел на дело рук своих, покрутил головой, снял с пугала модные шмотки и вернул Эйдану. Тот пожал плечами, но вещи забрал. Дин содрал с себя футболку с растянутым воротом и надел на Гастона. В линялой защитного цвета футболке Гастон смотрелся гораздо органичнее. Дин еще полюбовался на свое детище, придирчиво осмотрев его со всех сторон, потом сел, прислонился затылком к изгороди, сорвал травинку и зажал ее зубами. Пару минут он сидел, щурясь на солнце, потом лениво сполз в траву и растянулся на спине, закрыв глаза.  
Эйдан посмотрел на него: резкая граница между темным загаром и светлой кожей; плечи припорошены легкой россыпью веснушек.  
\- Обгоришь, - бросил он.  
\- Не-а! - Дин, не открывая глаз, выставил над собою ладонь. - Солнце не летнее уже.  
Эйдан хмыкнул, поднялся и накрыл его рубашкой, как полотенцем.  
Тот приоткрыл один глаз и приподнял голову.  
\- Ты бы еще галстук мне повязал!  
Эйдан ехидно улыбнулся про себя, присел рядом и начал старательно вывязывать на шее Дина сложный галстучный узел.  
\- Туго не затягивай, - пробормотал Дин и зевнул.

Утром следующего дня Жером Кампо, владелец кафе и отец Сары Крессье, недовольно топтался на ярмарочной площади, где все уже было готово к открытию первого торгового дня. Теснились ряды деревянных прилавков, на помосте красовались ящики с виноградом, снопы колосьев, корзины с фруктами, - словом, осенние дары изобильного Прованса. Не хватало только главного символа праздника - соломенного чучела.  
Жером из года в год занимался организацией ярмарки, а чучело по невесть когда сложившийся традиции делал Дин. И вот теперь он опаздывал. Жером сердито пыхтел, бурчал что-то себе под нос и вытирал потную лысину клетчатым платком. Что этот мальчишка себе позволяет? Не откладывать же из-за него открытие ярмарки.  
Неподалеку остановилась машина, из нее вышла Сара, вытащила из багажника какие-то пакеты, подхватила по одному в каждую руку и подошла к отцу. Тот перехватил у нее пакеты и пошел к автомобилю: помочь донести остальное. Сара чмокнула его в щеку:  
\- Привет, пап!  
\- Привет, привет, - проворчал тот. - Где этот засранец с чучелом?  
Сара фыркнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
\- Дин? Понятия не имею. Давай ему позвоним.  
\- Звонил уже, - буркнул Жером. - Телефон, небось, бросил где-то, а сам в гараже копается.  
\- Ну хочешь, я за ним схожу?  
\- Сходи, только побыстрее. Машину возьми.  
\- Да я пешком скорее дойду! Сейчас в каждом переулке пробки, как в Ницце в разгар сезона. Я двадцать минут на подъездах к площади проторчала. Отгонишь куда-нибудь в сторону?  
Она захлопнула багажник, бросила отцу ключи, поправила шляпу и быстро, почти бегом, направилась вверх по улице. Пройдя несколько шагов, она остановилась и бросила через плечо:  
\- Жан-Люку не говори, куда я пошла!  
\- Ступай уже, - махнул рукой Жером. - Разберусь как-нибудь.  
Уже поднявшись почти к самому дому, она столкнулась с приезжим англичанином, которого раньше видела только мельком и издалека. Тот брел вниз от дома Дина, прутиком сшибая по пути засохшие стебли полыни. "Как мальчишка", - подумалось Саре. Она остановилась, придерживая рукой поля шляпы, и окликнула его:  
\- Добрый день!  
Англичанин вздрогнул, выдернутый из своих мыслей, заметил наконец ее и заулыбался. Улыбка у него тоже была какая-то мальчишеская, и у Сары вдруг мелькнула мысль, что они с Дином, наверное, могли бы сдружиться.   
\- Добрый день, эээ...   
\- Сара Крессье, - представилась она.  
Тот вдруг наморщил лоб, что-то соображая:  
\- Крессье? Вы, наверное, жена Жан-Люка?  
\- Да, а вы с ним знакомы?  
\- Виделись пару раз. А я Эйдан Тернер. Племянник Генри Сайкса.  
\- Да, я так и поняла. В деревне вас называют "приезжий англичанин".  
\- Вообще-то я ирландец, - заметил Эйдан. - Но я уже понял, что такие мелочи здесь никого не интересуют, поэтому готов отзываться на "приезжего англичанина".   
Фраза могла бы прозвучать резко, если бы не сопровождалась улыбкой. Сара решила, что племянник Генри ей, пожалуй, нравится. Хорошо, что он здесь поселился.  
\- Полагаю, что Генри в первые двадцать лет здесь тоже так называли, - подхватила она его шутливый тон. - А потом стали звать просто англичанином. На моей памяти его звали именно так. Вы были у Дина?  
Эйдан кивнул.  
\- Да, мы с ним договаривались встретиться и вместе пойти на ярмарку, но он куда-то пропал. И к телефону не подходит. Я ходил к дому, стучал, но он не открыл.  
\- Наверное, закопался в гараже, - улыбнулась Сара. - С ним это частенько случается. Идемте, поищем как следует. Мой папа там уже рвет и мечет, где же пугало.  
\- Гастон-младший?  
\- Что? - опешила Сара.  
\- А-а-а, вы не знаете? Прошлое чучело Дин назвал Гастоном, а новое, получается, - Гастон-младший.  
Сара выразительно вздохнула и возвела глаза к небу.   
***  
Жером как раз заканчивал разбирать привезенные Сарой пакеты с выпечкой, когда на площадь вбежал запыхавшийся Жан-Люк. Подойдя к тестю и поздоровавшись, он начал тревожно озираться по сторонам.  
\- А где Дино?  
\- Да черт его знает, запропастился куда-то. Я бы сам хотел знать, где его носит. Обещал быть к восьми, а уже почти девять.  
\- А Сара? Она не приезжала?  
\- Приезжала, приезжала. Я ее отправил еще стружек и соломы пару-тройку мешков привезти, на помост подсыпать и в телегу. Ты что такой взмыленный?  
Жан-Люк, не отвечая, махнул рукой, но от Жерома было не так просто отделаться.  
\- Магазин открывал сегодня? Или на ярмарке будешь? - продолжил расспрашивать он.  
\- Не открывал, - коротко ответил Жан-Люк. - Я в кафе пойду, вам оттуда нужно еще что-нибудь? Кроме стружек? Раз уж Сара с машиной туда поехала, можем еще бочонок розового захватить. Оно всегда хорошо расходится.  
Жером нахмурился.   
\- Не надо ничего. Она уже должна вот-вот вернуться, по моим подсчетам. А вина у меня здесь и так три бочонка.  
Жан-Люк буркнул что-то под нос и скрылся в переулке. Жером раскрыл полотняный зонт над ближайшим прилавком и присел на стульчик. К нему подошел Морис Боссе - в новом костюме, волосы приглажены. Жером молча похлопал рукой по соседнему стулу, и Морис сел рядом. Они обменялись рукопожатиями.  
\- Глотнешь? - электрик протянул приятелю фляжку. Тот открутил колпачок и принюхался. Marc, но неважный. Отдает сивухой.  
\- А не рановато?  
\- Так один глоточек. Чтобы день задался.  
\- Ну, давай. Вот, можем закусить, - Жером порылся в пакетах, которые привезла Сара, и вытащил оттуда печенье-макарун сиреневого цвета. Изумленно покрутил головой. Морис взял печеньице, которое утонуло в его огромной ладони, понюхал.   
\- Ишь, финтифлюшки какие. Лавандой пахнет. Это вообще едят? Или им намыливаться нужно?  
Жером ухмыльнулся неуклюжей шутке и вытащил из пакета второе печенье. Оно оказалось нежно-розовым.  
\- Зато запах отшибет. Давай еще по глоточку.  
Из переулка выскочил Жан-Люк. Он бежал так, словно за ним гнались. Остановился возле прилавка и, отдышавшись, спросил.  
\- А Сара что, пешком за соломой пошла? Машина в переулке стоит.  
Жером невольно бросил взгляд на улицу, ведущую от площади к дому Дина. Жан-Люк перехватил его взгляд, молча развернулся и побежал наверх.   
Морис откашлялся и удивленно проговорил:  
\- Что это ему, шлея под хвост попала? Куда его понесло? Что там с Сарой и с машиной не так?  
Жером тоскливо вздохнул, предвкушая выволочку от дочери, и махнул рукой:  
\- Да ну их, пусть сами разбираются. Милые бранятся - только тешатся.

***  
Эйдан замешкался перед порогом, а Сара просто толкнула дверь и вошла. Эйдан зашел следом. Он был у соседа в первый раз, поэтому с любопытством глазел по сторонам. Холл был изрядно захламлен. В углу стоял свернутый в трубку ковер, пол не мешало бы вымыть. Эйдан бросил взгляд на Сару. Она стояла с таким лицом, словно увидела не беспорядок, а дом в руинах. Губы плотно сжаты, теплые карие глаза округлились, брови страдальчески заломлены. Эйдану стало неуютно. Захотелось то ли извиниться непонятно за что, то ли сказать "я сейчас уберусь". Он стряхнул оцепенение и прошел в гостиную, окликнув:  
\- Дин! Эй, где ты?  
На столе лежал забытый телефон. Сара взяла его, опустив в сумку.   
\- Пойдем в гараж, - сказала она чуть охрипшим голосом, явно не замечая, что перешла на "ты". - Нет его здесь.  
Гараж был закрыт. Эйдан хлопнул себя по лбу:  
\- Значит, он за пугалом пошел! Если он шел через виноградник, тогда понятно, почему мы разминулись.  
\- Сходи за ним, хорошо? Я вас на развилке подожду, - Сара протянула ему телефон Дина. Эйдан сунул его в карман, кивнул и побежал в сторону своего дома. Сара медленно вышла на порог, закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Есть несколько минут, чтобы перевести дух. Это хорошо.  
Она опустила веки, подставив лицо солнцу. Потом открыла сумку, наощупь пошарила в ней. Конечно, темные очки остались дома. Она снова прислонилась к двери, но почти сразу на лицо упала тень. Кто-то подошел и остановился напротив. Сара вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Это был Жан-Люк.  
Ноздри его раздувались, губы побелели.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Какого черта?..  
Сара мысленно застонала. Да что с ним такое, что ему запало в башку?  
\- Я ходила искать Дина. Он нужен на ярмарке, но не пришел вовремя. И на звонки не отвечал. Я встретила здесь его соседа, англичанина. Мы зашли к Дину, нашли его телефон, и англичанин пошел его искать на винограднике. Я договорилась ждать их на развилке. Это все. Что именно тебя так взволновало?  
Жан-Люк зашипел сквозь зубы. Еще и англичанин!   
Он схватил Сару за руку выше локтя, сильно сжимая пальцы, потащил за собой.  
\- Пошли! Нечего тебе их ждать!  
Сара вырвала руку, остановилась, гневно глядя мужу в лицо.   
\- Не трогай меня! Если что-то не так - объясни, будь так добр!  
Жан-Люк сник, опустил плечи.  
\- Ладно, прости. Идем, не будем их ждать.  
Сара пожала плечами, но все же пошла за мужем, на ходу набирая сообщение Дину.  
Жан-Люк плелся сзади, потом взял ее под локоть: сначала осторожно, потом вцепился крепко, как утопающий в круг. Сара прибавила шагу, увлекая мужа за собой, как на буксире.  
***  
Эйдан запыхался, пока добежал до виноградника. Дин действительно был там. В первый момент Эйдану показалось, что он с кем-то борется. Подойдя поближе, он разглядел, что сосед просто пытается забросить Гастона себе на плечо. Тот соскальзывал, топорщился и явно не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
Заметив Эйдана, Дин выпрямился, и Гастон, воспользовавшись случаем, тут же свалился на землю.  
\- Привет! Куда ты запропастился, тебя все ищут!  
Они обменялись рукопожатием, и Эйдану вспомнилось, как полтора месяца назад они познакомились вот здесь, на этом самом месте.   
\- Все - это кто?   
\- Ну, для начала я. Мы же вчера договорились!  
\- Я как раз собирался тебе позвонить, но телефон дома оставил.  
Эйдан молча вытащил из кармана и протянул ему трубку.  
\- Откуда? - вскинул брови Дин. - Ты домой ко мне, что ли, ходил?  
\- Ну, я сначала дошел до тебя, постучал, но тебя не было. Я пошел обратно и встретил Сару. Сару... эээ... короче, Сару. Мы с ней познакомились, и она сказала, что ее прислал отец.  
Дин чертыхнулся и посмотрел на дисплей телефона.  
\- Точно, он мне три раза звонил. Я обещал к восьми прийти, но проспал утром, он меня сейчас с потрохами съест. Значит, с Сарой вы познакомились.  
\- Да, и в гараже тебя тоже не было.  
\- Странно. А вы хорошо смотрели?   
\- Да он вообще заперт... тьфу! Ну и шуточки у тебя! Мы договорились, что я бегу за тобой, а она ждет нас на развилке.  
В этот момент телефон звякнул, принимая сообщение.  
\- Уже не ждет, - проговорил Дин, взглянув на экран. - Ладно, помоги мне этого красавца до машины дотащить, я ее к твоему дому подогнал.  
\- Пойдем пешком лучше. Сара сказала, к площади не подъедешь.  
\- Да его невозможно в руках нести. Он легкий, соскальзывает, и к тому же колется, как не знаю что. Жгуты эти растрепались, торчат, я всю шею себе исцарапал.  
Эйдан задумчиво посмотрел на Гастона-младшего.  
\- Может, ты за руки, а я за ноги? Нет, разорвем еще. Или вот так, как раненых носят? - Эйдан составил из двух рук половинку "замка" и продемонстрировал Дину. Тот только покачал головой.   
\- Будет падать во все стороны.  
В конце концов Эйдан сбегал в дом за покрывалом, на которое они уложили пугало. Дин за это время созвонился с Жеромом, покаялся, выслушал про себя много нелестного и пообещал добежать за десять минут. Они взяли покрывало за концы и потащили Гастона вниз по вишневой аллее.


	10. Chapter 10

Наверное, до площади действительно можно было добежать за десять минут, но каждый встречный прохожий считал своим долгом окликнуть их и поинтересоваться, кто этот бедняга, ухитрившийся набраться еще до начала праздника. В конце концов они остановились, спеленали непокорного Гастона покрывалом, и Дин понес его на плече.  
Когда они добрались до ярмарки, половина прилавков уже была занята. Квадратные зонты из небеленого льна сверху смотрелись, как циклопические грибы-навозники. Пока Эйдан вприпрыжку спускался по крутой улочке, на его глазах раскрылись еще штук пять таких «грибов». Продавцы раскладывали товар: пучки лаванды и розмарина, баночки со специями, флакончики с ароматическими маслами. Возле прилавка с ароматами, покосившись, стоял медный пузатый котел со змеевиком - кустарный перегонный куб. На другом столике хозяин - крупный пожилой мужчина - расставлял высокие тонкогорлые бутылки светлого стекла с фруктовыми наливками и ликерами. Чуть дальше громоздились блюда с горками оливок всех видов и сортов, стояли емкости с оливковым маслом. Еще к одному прилавку покрасневший от натуги парень тащил огромный круг сыра. Эйдан раньше таких даже по телевизору не видел. Ему очень хотелось рассмотреть и сыр-переросток, и перегонный куб, но Дин сунул ему в руки куль с чучелом:  
\- Неси теперь ты!  
Освободив руки, Дин немедленно начал здороваться со всеми встречными, так что до Жерома они добрались нескоро.  
Тот даже взглядом не удостоил ни одного, ни другого: молча выхватил у Эйдана пугало и пошел устраивать его на помосте.  
Эйдан отряхнулся, почесал вспотевшую под отросшими волосами шею. Солома кололась даже сквозь ткань покрывала; шея теперь зудела, как искусанная мошкарой. День, похоже, обещал быть солнечным и теплым: один из последних хороших дней. Мадам Арно всю неделю предсказывала перемену погоды, холод и дождь. Но сейчас солнце поднялось уже высоко и слепило глаза.  
Эйдан высмотрел неподалеку лоток с какой-то бижутерией. Там же продавались солнечные очки. Он подошел и, не меряя, купил первые попавшиеся. В это время к прилавку подошла Сара и тоже начала перебирать очки. За ней, как приклеенный, тащился Жан-Люк.  
\- Зачем тебе еще одни очки? - подозрительно спросил он. - У тебя их и так двое!  
\- Одни я у бабушки забыла, одни дома, - пожала плечами та. - О, Эйдан! Ты тоже очки купил? А тебе идет!  
\- Где двое, там и трое, - протянув Саре зеркало, добродушно усмехнулась продавщица, пожилая дородная цыганка.  
\- Что? - неожиданно громко выкрикнул Жан-Люк.  
Цыганка удивленно уставилась на него.  
\- Где двое, говорю, там и трое! Такая красивая женщина может себе позволить!  
Жан-Люк замер, ошеломленно посмотрел сначала на Сару, потом на Эйдана, резко развернулся и пошел прочь.  
К Эйдану и Саре подошел Дин с каким-то немолодым высоким мужчиной. У того было очень некрасивое и очень подвижное лицо, живые внимательные глаза навыкате.  
\- Вот, познакомьтесь. - Дин кивнул на Эйдана. - Это наш новый приезжий англичанин. А это наш мэр, месье Форе.  
В следующие десять минут Эйдан беседовал с мэром. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его то ли допрашивают, то ли интервьюируют. Хватка у мэра была нешуточная, но Эйдану он понравился именно своей цепкостью, въедливостью и напором. За время короткого разговора мэр успел вытянуть из Эйдана всю историю его переезда и планы на ближайшее будущее.  
Дина и Сару подозвал Жером, и они отошли вместе с ним к «сельской инсталляции», как Эйдан мысленно окрестил телегу и помост с чучелом. Когда мэр, наконец, отпустил чуть оглушенного его напором Эйдана, тот присоединился к ним.  
Гастон уже гордо восседал на помосте, окруженный виноградом, снопами и корзинами фруктов. Дин стоял на телеге, по колено в стружках, а Сара подавала ему мешки с соломой.  
\- Красиво получилось! - сказал Эйдан, любуясь Гастоном. Тот был, как медом, облит утренним солнцем, и сквозь темные очки казался золотым. Эйдан перевел взгляд на Дина. Волосы у того золотились не хуже, чем солома. Он выглядел сейчас очень органично и уместно в этом окружении. Сара смотрела на него с улыбкой. «Просто жанровая сценка», - подумалось Эйдану. Дин поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.  
\- Как тебе вообще ярмарка? - спросил он.  
\- Очень здорово! - честно сказал Эйдан. - Я обязательно все посмотрю!  
\- Между прочим, бочонки - не декорация! - Дин похлопал рукой по крутому деревянному боку лежащего в телеге бочонка. - Там отличное розовое вино.  
\- То самое, которое в кафе подают. Папино, - подтвердила Сара. - Кстати, там в один бочонок уже кран врезан, можно попробовать.  
Она подошла, протягивая пластиковые стаканчики. Дин нацедил вина в три стакана. Эйдан предложил тост за Сантье-де-ля-Монтань и ее гостеприимных жителей. Прозвучало это довольно пафосно, и он сам рассмеялся. Они выпили, и Сара отошла к прилавкам. Эйдан проводил ее взглядом.  
\- Ты чего дома не убираешься? - спросил он Дина. - Она расстроилась, когда зашла и увидела грязь.  
Того, кажется, вопрос смутил. Эйдан даже удивился. Он не ждал такой реакции от спокойного и всегда уверенного в себе Дина.  
\- Сара тебе понравилась, - то ли спросил, то ли утвердительно сказал Дин. - Она всем нравится.  
\- Понравилась, - признал Эйдан. - Как ты ее умудрился упустить? И что она нашла в Жан-Люке?  
\- Он не всегда такой идиот, - невесело усмехнулся Дин. - Правда. Это его сейчас что-то переклинило. Мы с ним раньше дружили.  
\- Классическая история про двух друзей и одну девушку?  
\- Да уж, ничто не ново под луной!  
Они присели на телегу. Нагретые солнцем стружки пахли просто оглушающе. В воздухе витали запахи выпечки, специй, лаванды. Дин налил еще по стаканчику. К ним подошли Думенаши, Бернар с женой.  
\- Сейчас мэр будет говорить речь, - сообщил нотариус. - Это лучше пережить сидя, с закуской и выпивкой.  
Дин подтащил к телеге пластиковый столик, Эйдан с Бернаром поднесли два стула. Думенаши присели на стулья, Эйдан с Дином вернулись на телегу. Дин махнул было в сторону бочонка, но мадам Думенаш покачала головой и выставила на столик бутыль пастис. Бернар, привстав, высмотрел среди соломы и стружек дыньку порумянее и разрезал.  
\- Начнем разорять композицию, - улыбнулся он. - Внесем в нее непринужденность.  
\- Да, с дыней пастис лучше всего пьется, - поддержала его жена.  
\- О, это мы с Дином уже выяснили эмпирически, - не удержался Эйдан.  
Мэр, взобравшись на помост, начал говорить. Эйдан не особо вслушивался в слова, он наслаждался моментом. Открытие торжественного мероприятия. Мэр. Речь. Они сидят в двух шагах от мэра, практически у него под ногами, в телеге, пьют и закусывают. Он, Эйдан, знаком со всеми этими людьми. И у него такое ощущение, что он знает их много лет. Ему не надо держать лицо, он может вертеться и чесаться сколько угодно. Его никто не снимает на камеру. Никакого протокола, размеченного маркером. Солнце, солома и стружки. И пастис с дыней.  
Торжественная часть закончилась. К ним подошел Жером. Перекинулся парой слов с Думенашами и обернулся к Дину, на которого, похоже, еще сердился за утреннее опоздание. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него; Кампо указал головой наверх.  
\- Перетяжку поправь, провисла! - буркнул он.  
Закрепленная меж двух деревьев перетяжка из лиловой ткани, на которой затейливой вязью было написано «Ярмарка Сантье-де-ля-Монтань», и вправду сильно обвисла. Дин взял лестницу, прислонил к стволу дерева и полез наверх. Подергав перетяжку и закрепив ее получше, он обнаружил, что теперь надо поправлять другую сторону. Он окликнул Эйдана, который уже успел прилипнуть к прилавку с сырами:  
\- Эй! Можешь с другой стороны залезть?  
Эйдан удивленно поднял голову и узрел Дина наверху. Дернулся было взять лестницу, но потом решил, что проще будет залезть на дерево с высокого каменного забора, стоящего вплотную. Кое-где каменная кладка выщербилась, как раз можно было поставить ногу. Эйдан подтянулся и взгромоздился на забор.  
Эта нехитрая сценка начала привлекать зрителей. Трое или четверо продавцов оставили свои прилавки и подтянулись к дереву. Кто-то начал давать советы. Двое заспорили, не криво ли висит перетяжка.  
Дин дождался, пока сосед перевяжет узел, еще разок подтянул свою сторону и крикнул вниз:  
\- Если отсюда смотреть, так это вы криво стоите! Месье Озе, Базиль, отойдите, я сейчас спрыгну!  
Спорщики шарахнулись от дерева, а Дин не спеша спустился по лестнице. Один из советчиков, рыжий рябоватый мужик, погрозил ему кулаком.  
Эйдан, наблюдавший эту сценку, сидя на заборе, фыркнул.  
Дин, подойдя, протянул ему руку:  
\- Слезешь? Или лестницу поднести?  
\- Какую лестницу, - отмахнулся Эйдан. - Спрыгну так.  
Он начал сползать с забора и внезапно обнаружил, что зацепился за что-то.  
Широкая, сложенная в два камня стена, оказалось, была армирована изнутри мелкой металлической сеткой. Ржавый край этой сетки торчал над верхним срезом забора, и Эйдан попался, как рыба на крючок. Он повертелся, пытаясь отцепить проволоку от ткани льняных брюк. Подергал, но безуспешно.  
Дин сокрушенно покрутил головой и сходил за лестницей. Разошедшаяся было толпа начала собираться снова. Опять посыпались советы, подколки и смешки. Эйдан, которому поначалу и самому было смешно, начал уже злиться. Если он не слезет в ближайшие две минуты, здесь точно соберется вся деревня и устроит ему овацию.  
Дин тоже забрался на стену.  
\- Ну-ка привстань! - скомандовал он.  
\- Сам-то не зацепись, - хмуро пробурчал Эйдан.  
\- У меня джинсы плотные, - беззаботно бросил Дин, копошась у него за спиной и дергая проволоку, - черт, порвалось! У тебя теперь на штанах дырка! И вообще вся задница в ржавчине!  
Эйдан мысленно застонал, представив, как будет дефилировать к дому на глазах всей деревни в рваных и грязных штанах.  
\- Готово! - Дин неожиданно крепко хлопнул его по оттопыренной заднице. - Можешь спускаться, Шалтай-Болтай!  
Собравшиеся зеваки приветствовали спустившегося с дерева Эйдана с таким энтузиазмом, словно тот был космонавтом, вернувшимся с орбиты. Его одежду попытались отчистить от ржавчины. Какая-то пожилая дама, оставив свой лоток на попечение внучки, словоохотливо рассказывала Эйдану и всем, кто оказался поблизости, что ржавчину с ткани можно вывести только уксусом. Эйдана крутили, вертели, ахали по поводу испорченных брюк. В конце концов он не выдержал.  
\- Пойду домой, переоденусь, - пробормотал он, вцепившись в рукав Дина и подтягивая его к себе, а даму-советчицу, напротив, аккуратно отодвигая.  
\- Ну, сходи, - бодро ответил сосед. - Ты недолго, надеюсь?  
\- Какое там долго, туда и обратно. Надену джинсы и вернусь. Не хочу все пропустить.  
\- Ага, не застревай там. Я буду вон за тем прилавком.  
\- А что ты продаешь? Вино?  
\- Нет, меня мадам Арно и мадам Думенаш просили за их прилавком немного постоять. У них там сухие букеты, саше, варенье, наливки и какие-то штуки еще, я даже не знаю, что это такое.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, ты уже выучил слово «саше», - весело проговорила незаметно подошедшая мадам Думенаш. - Эйдан, вы уходите?  
\- Только переодеться - и сразу назад.  
\- Месье Форе просил передать вам приглашение на ужин. В пять часов «У фонтана». Придете?  
Дин, стоявший за спиной мадам Думенаш, усиленно закивал головой. Видимо, приглашения мэра были не из тех, что можно так запросто отклонить.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказал Эйдан (не покривив, впрочем, душой).  
***  
До дома Эйдан добрел только через час. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: застревал у каждого прилавка, нюхал пакетики со специями и лавандовую воду, купил-таки изрядный ломоть сыра от поразившей его воображение гигантской сырной головы, коробку разноцветного душистого печенья и бутылочку ежевичной наливки.  
Пакет с приобретениями оттягивал руки, солнце нещадно палило, стрекот цикад оглушал. Дом встретил его прохладой и тишиной. Эйдан плюхнулся на диван, придвинул к себе журнальный столик и неспешно начал разбирать покупки. Потом вспомнил, что надо все же переодеться. Вещи лежали в шкафах и ящиках комода в идеальном, но чуждом порядке. Еще четверть часа ушла на поиски джинсов. Найдя их наконец, Эйдан решил вознаградить себя ланчем, состоящим из сыра, печенья и наливки. На сытый желудок его совсем разморило: накануне он долго не мог заснуть в предвкушении интересного дня. Эйдан буквально на минуточку прилег на диван и провалился в сон.  
Разбудил его телефонный звонок. Он схватил трубку, толком еще не проснувшись. Голова была тяжелая, хотелось уронить ее на подушку и спать дальше.  
Звонили Вик и Сьюзен - те самые лондонские друзья, у которых он останавливался по дороге из Дублина, когда перегонял машину. Они спохватились, что сезон уже почти закончен, а они до сих пор так и не свалились на голову Эйдану.  
Тот спросонья никак не мог понять, куда и когда они собираются приехать: в Дублин? В Сантье-де-ля-Монтань? В этом месяце? На следующей неделе?  
\- Да ты пьян, приятель? – радостно «догадался» Вик.  
\- Нет, я спал.  
\- А сколько у вас времени? – озадачился Вик. – В Лондоне три пополудни вообще-то.  
Эйдан поднес к лицу запястье с часами. Телефон в руке мешал протереть глаза, стрелки расплывались.  
\- Начало пятого, кажется… Черт! Я проспал! Дин! Мэр!  
\- Эй, успокойся, - фыркнул Вик на другом конце провода. – Какой мэр, ты же уволился? Или ты и там уже засунул шею в хомут? И я не Дин, я Вик! Сюзен меня толкает и щиплет, говорит, чтобы я перезвонил позже…  
\- Нет, нет, - проговорил Эйдан, лихорадочно соображая, сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы умыться и добежать до ярмарки. – Говори, я слушаю, пять минут у нас есть.  
\- Плотный график, - с насмешливым уважением присвистнул Вик. – Я-то думал, ты там прохлаждаешься… В общем, мы хотели приехать на следующей неделе. Вчетвером.  
Эйдан молча ужаснулся. Ремонт. Четверо гостей. Следующая неделя.  
Вик тем временем продолжал:  
\- Ты же не против? Помнится, мы договаривались… Сможешь встретить нас в Марселе? Нет? Тогда сбрось мне на почту адрес. Значит, я заказываю билеты… Сьюзи! Подтверждай четыре билета до Марселя на одиннадцатое!  
Эйдан промямлил что-то насчет ремонта и отсутствия свободных комнат.  
\- Да не пугайся ты, Джо с Ральфом отдельно остановятся, у кого-то из них родственники в ваших краях. А нам с Сьюз вполне хватит матраса на полу!  
***  
Когда Эйдан добрался до ярмарочной площади, солнце клонилось к горизонту. Торговля закончилась. Продавцы, оживленно переговариваясь, убирали с прилавков остатки товара. Ветер носил по площади обрывки бумаги, стружки и прочий мусор. Под навесом музыканты настраивали свои инструменты. Полотняные зонты были уже по большей части сложены. Под одним из немногих раскрытых зонтов, задрав ноги на разоренный прилавок, сидел Дин. Он надвинул бейсболку на лоб, сложил на груди руки и, казалось, дремал. Эйдан нерешительно подошел к нему и кашлянул. Дин открыл глаза.  
\- Я проспал, - сокрушенно сказал Эйдан. – Переоделся, лег на диван и заснул.  
Дин смотрел на него выжидательно, приподняв брови и наморщив лоб.  
\- Если бы не телефон, я бы до сих пор, наверное…  
\- Купите букет! – перебил его Дин. Он, не глядя, вытащил из груды товара букет из засушенных трав и цветов, перевитый атласной лентой. – Конец дня, отдам со скидкой!  
Эйдан рассмеялся.  
\- Отлично вжился в роль! Ты во сколько заканчиваешь? Я сейчас в ресторан иду, где тебя потом можно будет найти? Набери мне, когда освободишься.  
Дин, никак не реагируя на его слова, порылся в россыпи безделушек и вытащил лиловое саше.  
\- Или вот саше, осталось последнее! Купите, не пожалеете. Пахнет провансальскими травами, отличный сувенир! Будет напоминать вам о Сантье-де-ля-Монтань долгими зимними вечерами в унылой холодной Англии!  
Эйдан в недоумении смотрел на соседа.  
\- Ты обиделся, что ли, что я не пришел? Ну, извини! Я и сам локти кусаю, что все пропустил!  
Дин продолжил копаться в груде безделушек.  
\- А вот еще какая-то фиговина с лавандой! Купите по сходной цене!  
Эйдан пожал плечами, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к ресторану. Дин смотрел ему вслед и отчаянно жалел, что затеял всю эту клоунаду. Но сделать вид, что все в порядке, у него все равно не получилось бы.  
Месье Форе с супругой уже успели расположиться за столом и погрузиться в изучение меню: по случаю праздничного дня оно было весьма обширным. Пока Эйдан совершал сложный выбор между тушеным в вине кроликом и ягнятиной с фенхелем, подошла чета Думенашей. Завязалась оживленная беседа. Обсуждали меню, винную карту, сегодняшнюю ярмарку. Между горячим и десертом мэр вытянул из Эйдана всю историю его карьеры и краха, как вытягивают из миски спагетти, наматывая на вилку. Определенно, из месье Форе вышел бы отличный инквизитор, но особого сорта: предпочитающий вести допрос в раблезианской обстановке, погружая свою жертву в бездну гастрономических удовольствий. Когда Эйдан уже допивал кофе, мэр внезапно оборвал рассказ о своей коллекции винных штопоров и заговорил об оставленном Генри Сайксом наследстве.  
\- Отличный виноградник, лет восемь назад там была лучшая лоза во всех окрестностях. Удачный сорт, подходящая почва, солнечный склон. Сейчас, конечно, не мешало бы частично обновить посадки. Дино говорил с вами об этом?  
Эйдан мысленно ощетинился. Кажется, его обложили со всех сторон, как кабана на охоте, и сейчас начнут тыкать в него рогатиной.  
\- Да, мы разговаривали по поводу виноградника. Я понимаю, что лозу надо обновлять, но... думаю, не в этом году. Сейчас я еще не знаю точно, в какую сумму обойдется мне ремонт дома. И потом, имея статус безработного, не стоит думать о долгосрочных инвестициях.  
Мэр сочувственно вздохнул.  
\- Да, если вы всерьез собрались здесь осесть, ремонт просто необходим. Но думать все равно стоит. Думать стоит всегда. Будьте стратегом, мистер Тернер. Виноградник сам по себе - отличный источник дохода. А ваш сосед - хороший виноградарь, к его мнению стоит прислушаться.  
Эйдан уныло покивал, пряча раздражение. Сантье-де-ля-Монтань двинулась на него единым фронтом. Осталось еще Жан-Люку подкараулить Эйдана и начать его агитировать, склоняя к покупке саженцев.  
Мэр продолжил:  
\- А пока... почему бы вам не задуматься об альтернативных источниках дохода? Что-нибудь в наших краях. Думаю, ваш опыт и здесь пригодился бы. В муниципалитете Кавайона или Апта, например? В префектуре Воклюз? Или на радиостанции в Лизьё? В редакции газеты, журнала? В пресс-службе какого-нибудь предприятия?  
\- Словосочетание «альтернативные источники» невольно наводит на мысль о ветряных мельницах, - со смехом сказал Эйдан. - У вас есть на примете такое предприятие? Знакомые в префектуре, муниципалитете, готовые взять на работу иностранца, нетвердо знающего язык?  
\- У Тьери знакомые повсюду, - поддержала его шутливый тон мадам Думенаш. - Будьте уверены, он вас пристроит. Наш мэр не может спокойно смотреть на зарытые в землю таланты, безработных специалистов и заброшенные виноградники. Он жаждет все немедля пустить в дело.  
\- Главное - чтобы у вас был серьезный настрой, - кивнул мэр. Можете рассчитывать на мою помощь. 


	11. Chapter 11

Выйдя из ресторана, Эйдан с Думенашами вернулись на ярмарочную площадь. Дина за прилавком уже не было. Перед злосчастным забором, на котором Эйдан застрял утром, был припаркован «Ситроен» мадам Арно. При виде его мадам Думенаш всплеснула руками.  
\- Ох, я опоздала, и Жюльетт там одна все собирает! Бернар, месье Тернер, вы нам поможете перенести в машину то, что не распродано?  
\- Глупости, Лилианн, я все уже собрала! - откликнулась мадам Арно, убирая в багажник коробку. - Там почти ничего и не осталось.  
Мадам Арно предложила подбросить Эйдана до дома, но тот отказался. Побродил еще по окрестностям ярмарки, послушал оркестр, посмотрел на танцующих. Официантка Роз из кафе месье Кампо заметила его в толпе и вытащила танцевать. В следующие полчаса у Эйдана действительно был «плотный график»: желающих потанцевать с молодым симпатичным англичанином нашлось немало. Вырвавшись наконец из рук местных красавиц, он еще раз обошел прилегающие к ярмарочной площади улочки. Ставни на окнах домов были распахнуты, слышалась музыка, смех.  
Дина нигде не было.  
Эйдан выпил еще чашечку кофе, который варил пожилой мужчина в турецкой феске, расположившийся со своей жаровней под старым оливковым деревом. Сидевшие вокруг на пустых бочонках и просто на траве люди приветствовали Эйдана, как старого знакомого: как оказалось, его утренний подвиг с покорением забора наблюдала едва ли не вся деревня. Впрочем, общественный интерес быстро переключился на некоего Габриэля, который переплюнул Эйдана, въехав на велосипеде в прилавок со специями.  
На улице сильно похолодало. Эйдан в легкой рубашке совсем продрог и направился восвояси.  
Он уже миновал дом мадам Арно и подходил к развилке дороги, когда услышал в темноте громкие голоса. Один из говоривших явно был сильно пьян и агрессивно настроен, собеседник пытался его урезонить. Эйдан прошел еще несколько шагов и при тусклом свете уличного фонаря увидел говоривших. Это были Дин и Жан-Люк.  
Жан-Люк стоял, в одной руке сжимая горлышко полупустой бутылки, а пальцем другой тыкая в грудь Дина. Тот отводил его руку, качал головой, указывал куда-то вниз, в сторону деревни.  
Эйдан громко кашлянул и вышел на свет. Дин и Жан-Люк обернулись к нему.  
\- И этот еще приперся... сводник! - хрипло выдохнул Жан-Люк. Эйдан изумился.  
\- И кого с кем я, по-твоему, сводил? - насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
\- Нечего ухмыляться! В твоем доме непотребство творилось, я своими глазами видел!  
\- Проспись, приятель, - хмыкнул Эйдан.  
\- Угомонись уже, - поддержал соседа Дин. - Что ты несешь, сам-то себя послушай!  
Жан-Люк, набычившись, двинулся на Дина. Эйдану на миг показалось, что бутылка в руке Жан-Люка сейчас опустится на голову соседа, и дернулся перехватить. Но Жан-Люк лишь плеснул содержимым бутылки в лицо Дина и ударил того свободной рукой.  
Как бы пьян ни был Жан-Люк, удар достиг цели. Дин пошатнулся, провел рукой по лицу, размазывая кровь. Жан-Люк отбросил бутылку и снова замахнулся, но на этот раз Дин опередил его: ударил коротко и сильно. Жан-Люк не удержался на ногах и отлетел в заросли кустарника. Дин шагнул к нему.  
\- Вы что, с ума посходили? - Эйдан не знал, что ему делать: то ли поднимать Жан-Люка и обследовать на предмет повреждений, то ли оттаскивать от него Дина, который явно был в бешенстве.  
Жан-Люк поднялся сам. Помотал головой, сплюнул кровь.  
\- Все, иди домой! Поругались, подрались - и хватит! Тебя жена дома ждет, а ты в таком виде притащишься! - использовал последний весомый аргумент Эйдан.  
Жан-Люк хмуро глянул на него через плечо, ничего не сказал и медленно, пошатываясь, пошел вниз по склону.  
Эйдан понял, что все это время удерживал Дина, вцепившись в рукав его куртки, и с трудом разжал онемевшие пальцы.  
При свете фонаря кровь из рассеченной брови Дина казалась густой и черной, как смола. Эйдан присвистнул:  
\- Неслабо он тебя приложил! Завтра будешь красавцем хоть куда. Сразу видно, что праздник нынче удался. Пойдем ко мне, тебе нужно бровь обработать. Или, может, ко врачу, зашить?  
Дин покачал головой:  
\- Да не надо ничего. Пойду к себе, заклею пластырем.  
Дин направился к дому, Эйдан увязался следом.  
Было тихо, лишь со стороны деревни доносились слабые отголоски музыки, да под ногами похрустывала щебенка. Пройдя с десяток шагов, Эйдан прервал молчание.  
\- Слушай, а ваш мэр - нормальный мужик?  
Дин, хмуро смотревший под ноги, поднял голову:  
\- Нормальный. Правда, очень уж деятельный. Деревня для него явно маловата, ему бы в парламент. Кстати, он тебе не предлагал продать виноградник?  
Эйдан растерялся.  
\- А что, должен был? Нет, не предлагал.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, твой виноградник - лучший в деревне. Самый хороший терруар и лоза отличная, хоть и староватая.  
\- Хороший что?  
\- Терруар. Это все вместе: почва, рельеф, микроклимат, - все, что влияет на качество винограда. Сколько дождей выпадает, что растет вокруг, и так далее.  
\- Ясно. И мэр спит и видит, как бы это сокровище к рукам прибрать?  
\- Да нет. Но, думаю, не отказался бы от покупки. У него акции завода по производству оливкового масла, - кажется, единственного неубыточного в регионе. Недавно еще вложился в оборудование по производству косметики из местного сырья, будут строить фабрику где-то в районе Апта. Про коллекцию штопоров он тебе, конечно, рассказывал?  
\- Рассказывал.  
\- Ну вот. Штопоры есть, а виноградника нет. Непорядок.  
Дин уже вернулся к обычной своей чуть насмешливой манере разговора. Эйдан продолжил расспрашивать.  
\- Он меня агитировал участок в порядок привести. Думаешь, для себя старался?  
\- Да успокойся ты, для него свет клином не сошелся на твоем участке. Просто это ему в любом случае выгодно. Если будет покупать - выгодно, чтобы максимум работ был сделан до момента продажи, твоими силами и за твой счет. Если не будет - для деревни лучше, чтобы виноградник в порядке был, чтобы мы среди виноделов региона на хорошем счету были. И, вообще-то, я бы на твоем месте к нему прислушался.  
Он замолчал, снова уставившись под ноги. Эйдан уже приготовился остаток пути проделать в молчании, но Дин вдруг добавил:  
\- И... Эйдан?  
\- Что? - встрепенулся тот, выныривая из задумчивости.  
\- Если все-таки надумаешь продавать, то лучше ему. Он точно не станет вырубать.  
Эйдан разозлился.  
\- Слушай, ты уже меня допек своей паранойей! Я же сказал, что не собираюсь продавать! С чего ты вообще взял...  
\- Может, у меня и паранойя, но я ею не на пустом месте обзавелся, - перебил Дин. Он подошел вплотную к Эйдану; разбитая бровь все еще кровоточила, лицо в лунном свете было похоже на жутковатую маску. Эйдан шагнул назад. Дин размазал по щеке кровь и отвернулся.  
\- Ты ненадежный, - мрачно проговорил он.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Эйдан, ты очень приятный в общении человек. Милый, обаятельный, симпатичный. С тобой хорошо выпить где-нибудь в ресторане или поболтать, скажем, о новостях спорта. И я рад, что мы с тобой соседи. Но в деловые партнеры я бы тебя не выбрал даже в бреду. Ты себя ведешь, как ребенок. Сегодня одно, завтра другое, сегодня покупаем саженцы, завтра не покупаем. Хочу, чтобы моя машинка ехала посередине улицы - и пусть этот игрушечный трактор с игрушечным виноградом мне уступит дорогу. Пообещал прийти через полчаса - но лучше-ка лягу посплю.  
Эйдан аж задохнулся от такой несправедливости.  
\- Я не...  
Дин снова перебил.  
\- Ты не, и я не. Ты спросил - я ответил.  
Он сунул руки в карманы и ускорил шаг, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен. Эйдану оставалось только молча плестись следом, переваривая услышанное.

Утром Эйдан не успел толком рассмотреть жилище Дина, и сейчас крутил головой во все стороны. В холле сразу за дверью была свалена груда брезентовых сапог: пар, наверное, пять. У стены стоял свернутый в трубку ковер. Мебель разношерстная и по большей части современная, - не такая, как в доме Эйдана.   
Дин сразу прошел в ванную и через минуту вернулся с аптечкой в руках.   
\- Ты, кажется, собирался мне первую помощь оказывать? - с легкой насмешкой в голосе сказал он.  
Эйдан молча взял аптечку и начал в ней копаться. Дин вытащил у него из-под руки пузырек темного стекла и присел на край стола.  
\- Вот это. Просто кровь сотри, а потом пластырь.  
Эйдан все так же молча намочил ватный тампон в содержимом флакона и провел по рассеченной брови. Дин зашипел и дернулся, Эйдан придержал его за плечо.   
\- Лучше сиди спокойно, а то эта штука тебе в глаз натечет. Кстати, что это?   
\- Фирменное средство мадам Арно. Никто не знает, из чего оно сделано, но вся деревня пользуется. Можно употреблять наружно, внутрь, для растираний.   
\- Морить тараканов, дубить в нем кожи, травить узоры по металлу? - предположил Эйдан.  
\- Наверняка. Хватит уже меня пытать, давай пластырь.  
\- Пытка начнется, когда ты соберешься его отклеивать.  
\- Есть хороший способ: не отклеивать, а подождать, пока сам отвалится, - хмыкнул Дин. Он убрал флакон в аптечку и небрежно бросил ее на стол. Со стола на пол посыпались какие-то бумаги, упала и покатилась пустая жестянка из-под пива.   
\- Слушай, ты бы нанял кого-нибудь вместо мадам Арно, - не выдержал Эйдан. - Чтобы убираться. Мы, когда утром сюда зашли, у Сары такое лицо было, словно она труп увидела.   
\- Да что же это такое! - рявкнул Дин, обернувшись к нему. - Что за день такой, а? Что вы все ко мне сегодня цепляетесь? Жан-Люка мало, теперь еще и ты туда же? Какое тебе дело, как я живу? Ступай уже к себе, хватит меня поучать!  
Эйдан вышел, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. На улице было холодно, на душе - паршиво. Все было не так. Хотелось стереть весь сегодняшний день, начиная часов с одиннадцати, - ну хорошо, не весь, ужин с мэром вполне можно было оставить, - и прожить заново. Надеть не льняные брюки, а джинсы, которые не зацепились бы за проволоку на заборе. Никуда не уходить, провести день на ярмарке, забыв телефон дома. Сидеть рядышком с Дином под зонтом, обмениваясь шутками и взаимными подколками, продавать всю эту колоритную окситанскую дребедень, слушать разговоры продавцов и покупателей. Время от времени прикладываться к розовому вину из бочонка папаши Кампо или дегустировать настойки и наливки с соседних прилавков, закусывая сыром и копченым мясом. Утащить с телеги еще одну дыню. Посматривать на Гастона, царящего над всей этой суетой. А в пустом доме звонил бы себе телефон, и Вик со Сьюзен так и не взяли бы билеты на одиннадцатое. В конце дня собрать остатки товара - опять вместе с Дином - и утащить того пить кофе под оливой и слушать оркестр. Вечером вместе пойти домой. Не встретить по пути Жан-Люка. Или встретить, но, для разнообразия, трезвого и вменяемого.  
На периферии сознания назойливой мухой зудела какая-то мысль. Вот оно! Жан-Люк! Надо было спросить у Дина, что за муха укусила месье бакалейщика, и о каком «непотребстве» шла речь. Что-то подсказывало Эйдану, что хотя бы на часть вопросов сосед смог бы ему ответить. Если бы не... Если бы не все произошедшее.  
Злой и до невозможности замерзший Эйдан выругался сквозь зубы и ускорил шаг.  
***  
На следующий день Эйдан проснулся простуженный, с сильным насморком. Утро встретило его мелким, по-осеннему унылым дождиком. На улице было промозгло и холодно. Горло саднило, голова была словно набита ватой. Морщась и растирая виски, Эйдан сварил себе кофе. Потом накинул куртку и с чашкой вышел в сад. Крона миндального дерева была довольно эфемерной защитой от дождя, но Эйдан привычно уселся на землю, опершись спиной о ствол. Он мелкими глотками проталкивал обжигающий кофе сквозь больное горло, смотрел на мокрую листву и вспоминал золотистые пятна-монеты, щедро рассыпаемые солнцем в траве под деревом. Лепреконское золото. Сейчас на земле валялись только растрескавшиеся, раскрывшиеся плоды. Он живет здесь уже полтора месяца. Собери он все эти монеты, стал бы богачом. Если бы за каждое неудачно сказанное слово и не к месту совершенный с момента приезда поступок он получал монету, стал бы миллионером. Наверное, Дин был прав, когда упрекал его в ненадежности. Сейчас Эйдан чувствовал себя листом, сорванным с дерева. Куда принесет его ветер?  
По гравию проскрипели шаги. Эйдан поднял голову. Дин подошел, постоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и засунув руки в карманы. Потом присел рядом, скопировав позу Эйдана. Пару минут они сидели в тишине, слушая дождь.  
\- Кофе хочешь? - прервал молчание Эйдан. - У меня там еще на чашку осталось.  
\- Давай.   
Эйдан сходил в дом и вернулся со второй чашкой.  
\- Ты что здесь мокнешь? - спросил Дин, принимая чашку у него из рук.  
\- По привычке. Пока тепло было, каждое утро здесь сидел.  
\- А-а-а, ясно. Ну, теперь уже все, тепла до весны больше не будет. Привыкай сидеть у камина.  
\- Камин разобрали, послезавтра мастера обещали прийти.  
\- Да, не мешало бы им поторопиться.   
Эйдан шмыгнул носом, поперхнулся последним глотком кофе и раскашлялся.   
\- Ты простудился вчера, что ли?   
Эйдан, продолжая кашлять, кивнул.  
\- Хотел сходить на площадь, взглянуть, есть ли там сегодня торговля. А то я вчера все самое интересное проспал. Но под дождем гулять неохота. Разве что до аптеки дойти, спросить что-нибудь от простуды.  
\- Лучше сразу к мадам Арно, за ее чудодейственным лекарством. Как ты вчера сказал? Тараканов морить, шкуры дубить? Я тебе занесу, ты, вроде, не все вчера на меня извел.  
Эйдан, прокашлявшись наконец, поднял взгляд на Дина. Поперек брови у того белела полоска пластыря. При взгляде на нее Эйдан отчетливо вспомнил завершение вчерашнего вечера. Резкую отповедь Дина, его гневную вспышку в ответ на слова Эйдана.   
Дин, словно прочитав его мысли, вздохнул и проговорил:  
\- Извини за вчерашнее.   
Эйдан кивнул.  
\- Ты тоже извини.  
Они помолчали. Дин крутил в руках раскрывшийся плод миндаля, потом выковырял косточку.  
\- Кстати, надо миндаль собрать. Ты же не собираешься его оставить здесь гнить?  
\- Может, потом? - вяло ужаснулся Эйдан. - Когда дождя не будет?  
\- Да уж не сейчас, конечно. Нужно брезент достать, у тебя в гараже должен быть рулон. Расстелить на земле и стряхнуть все, что еще не осыпалось. А что внизу валяется - граблями сгрести.  
\- Угу.   
Судьба миндаля сейчас Эйдана волновала меньше всего.  
\- А торговля на площади сегодня будет, но, думаю, по такой погоде закончится еще до обеда. Если хочешь что-то застать, иди сейчас.  
\- Схожу. Допростужусь как следует.  
\- Что? - не понял Дин.  
\- Допростужусь. Чтобы потом уже болеть с чистой совестью. Тем более, лекарством ты меня грозился обеспечить.  
\- А-а-а. Дело хорошее. Сходи.  
Дин одним глотком допил кофе, поставил чашку на траву, поднялся и вынырнул из-под дерева на дождь. Эйдан сидел и смотрел ему вслед. Честно говоря, идти никуда не хотелось. Но намерение было озвучено, на попятный идти было поздно: словно даже такой мелочью он мог что-то доказать Дину, упрекнувшему его в инфантильности и ненадежности.   
Эйдан поднялся на ноги, собрал пустые чашки и побрел в дом за плащом и сапогами.

Он пробыл на ярмарке около часа. Торговля, как и предсказывал Дин, шла вяло, покупателей было немного. Эйдана приветствовали, как своего. Та бойкая старушка, что делилась вчера рецептами выведения ржавчины, обратила внимание на его распухший нос и хриплый голос. Эйдану немедленно был предложен богатый выбор травяных чаев от простуды, баночка душистого меда и эфирное масло для ингаляций. Он купил все, решив, что в аптеку теперь идти незачем. Добавив к покупке несколько банок с вареньем и конфитюрами, Эйдан направился было в сторону дома, но тут его окликнул Жером Кампо.  
\- Месье Тернер!   
Эйдан, который уже в красках представлял себе, как придет домой, снимет отсыревший плащ и устроится, ввиду отсутствия камина, в кресле перед обогревателем, с досадой обернулся.  
\- Месье Тернер, что делать с чучелом? Будете забирать?  
Вопрос застал Эйдана врасплох. Пугало было детищем и собственностью Дина. Почему он, Эйдан, простуженный и мечтающий о горячем чае и шерстяных носках, должен решать его судьбу?  
Он взглянул на Гастона-младшего. Тот сидел на телеге, потемневший от дождя. От его вчерашнего солнечно-медового ореола не осталось и следа. Соломенные жгуты разбухли, с полей старой шляпы стекала вода. Гастону явно было здесь неуютно - возможно, так же неуютно, как и Эйдану.   
Эйдан вздохнул, переложил в другую руку тяжелую сумку и подставил плечо, приготовившись забросить на него безвольное тело чучела:  
\- Заберу.  
\- Погодите, - папаша Кампо что-то сноровисто делал с оглоблями телеги, потом сбросил с нее лишние мешки. - Сейчас Робер приведет лошадей, и я вас подброшу до дома.   
Молодой веснушчатый парень в ярко-желтом дождевике подвел к телеге двух гладких ухоженных лошадок. Они с Жеромом быстро запрягли их, установили легкую крышу-тент, и Эйдан со своими покупками взгромоздился на оставшиеся мешки со стружками. Жером уселся на облучок и взял в руки вожжи. Гастон, и без того сиротливо покосившийся, от сотрясения телеги окончательно свалился набок. Эйдан слегка приобнял его, устраивая поудобнее на мешках. Вот теперь все было замечательно.


	12. Chapter 12

Жером высадил Эйдана с его грузом прямо у входа в дом. Эйдан еще по дороге прикинул, что Гастона надо пока посадить во дворе под навесом. Но дома было тепло, сухо и уютно, и тащить чучело на улицу совсем не хотелось, так что Эйдан прислонил его к стене в углу.  
Первым делом он вскипятил чайник и заварил купленный сегодня травяной чай. Переоделся в сухое, включил обогреватель и уселся в кресло с чашкой. Напиток сильно пах тимьяном и был чуть сладковатым, а горный мед, напротив, чуть горчил. Не успел Эйдан сделать пару глотков, как раздался стук в дверь. «Открыто», - хотел крикнуть он, но закашлялся. Дверь открылась и вошел пес Дина. Отряхнулся, потрусил к обогревателю и улегся у ног Эйдана, оставив на ковре грязные следы. За дверью слышалась какая-то возня: видимо, Дин решил снять мокрый плащ под навесом и теперь стряхивал с него воду. Наконец он вошел и сокрушенно покачал головой, увидев следы на ковре.  
\- Когда придет мадам Арно, сразу кричи: «это не я, это Дин и его пес», - посоветовал он.  
\- Ладно, так и сделаю, - просипел в ответ Эйдан. Голос у него совсем сел.  
\- О, я вижу, ты допростудился-таки, как и хотел! - оживился Дин. - Вот тебе лекарство. Ты как раз чай пьешь, очень хорошо. Влей примерно вот столько прямо в чашку, - он нашел в буфете подходящую рюмку и отмерил нужное количество. - И так каждые полтора-два часа. К утру будешь как новенький!  
Эйдан залпом проглотил горячий и - теперь во все смыслах высокоградусный - напиток. Его моментально прошиб пот, и даже нос, кажется, начал дышать нормально.  
\- Сильная штука, - уважительно признал он.  
\- Стал бы я тебе фигню советовать! - шутливо обиделся Дин. Он повернулся, чтобы поймать за ошейник Бэтмена, который явно примеривался хорошенько покататься по светлому ковру, и тут его взгляд упал на скромно сидящего в углу Гастона.  
\- Ты его забрал! - с изумлением констатировал Дин.  
\- Ну да, месье Кампо мне его всучил. У меня было подозрение, что если я его не заберу, бедняге грозит помойка. В смысле, Гастону, а не Кампо.  
\- Здорово, спасибо! Я хотел его забрать, но сегодня на ярмарку не попал. Жером его точно выбросил бы.  
\- А ты где утром был? Дома?  
\- Нет, ездил в Горд. Там сейчас... Дин оборвал себя на полуслове и махнул рукой.  
\- Что?  
\- Неважно.  
Эйдан не стал допытываться. Дин просидел еще минут пять, потом сослался на какие-то дела и собрался уходить.  
\- Да в такую погоду хозяин собаку не выгонит на улицу! - попытался остановить его Эйдан. Услышав слова «на улицу», Бэтмен тоскливо заскулил и попытался забиться под диван.  
\- Вот видишь! - поддержал неожиданного союзника Эйдан, который после чудо-напитка взбодрился, расхотел спать и с удовольствием поболтал бы с соседом еще часок.  
\- Ну, Бэтмена я тебе вполне могу оставить. В качестве грелки для ног.  
\- И заодно грязевого компресса? - съехидничал Эйдан.  
\- Именно. Прогревание с лечебной окситанской грязью.  
Дин ушел, а Бэтмен даже не подумал последовать за хозяином. Лишь пару раз стукнул хвостом по полу.  
Как только за Дином захлопнулась дверь, Эйдан достал телефон и полез в интернет, на сайт префектуры Воклюз. Там, в разделе новостей, анонсировались все мероприятия департамента. Ага, вот и ярмарка в Сантье-де-ля-Монтань. А в Горде в это время... так...  
«Распродажа посадочного материала! Заключайте договора сейчас! Не ждите весны!»  
Эйдан тихонько вздохнул и отложил телефон. 

По гравию перед домом зашуршали колеса автомобиля: приехала мадам Арно. Она вошла, впустив в дом порыв ветра и запах мокрой листвы. В руках у нее была корзинка, под мышкой - бумажный пакет.  
Обведя гостиную цепким взглядом и заметив следы на полу, мадам Арно выразительно хмыкнула.  
\- Это не я , это Дин и его пес, - быстро, как было велено, выпалил Эйдан. Бэтмен, встопорщив мохнатые брови, умильно уставился на мадам Арно и на корзину в ее руках. Некоторое время пес и экономка, словно играя в гляделки, сверлили друг друга глазами. Потом мадам Арно нахмурилась и властно указала пальцем в сторону задней двери.  
\- Под навес, быстро!  
Пес закрыл глаза и отвернулся. Мадам Арно поджала губы, поставила на пол корзину и зашуршала бумажным пакетом. Бэтмен навострил уши и приоткрыл один глаз. В руке экономки был ломоть ветчины. В другой - метелка. Она по-прежнему выжидающе смотрела на пса. Тот встал и понуро поплелся в сторону двери - за что, впрочем, был вознагражден ветчиной.  
Эйдан, внутренне смеясь, наблюдал за этим спектаклем.  
Убедившись, что Бэтмен выдворен на улицу, мадам Арно повернулась к Эйдану и строго произнесла:  
\- Так-так, месье Тернер, я вижу, вы заболели?  
Эйдан теперь точно знал, что закрывать глаза и игнорировать вопрос бесполезно.  
\- Да, заболел, - мужественно признал он.  
Мадам Арно не стала выгонять его под навес и, поворчав немного по поводу слабого здоровья нынешней молодежи, занялась приготовлением обеда. Попутно она заварила свежую порцию травяного чая и заставила Эйдана сделать ингаляцию. Эйдан сдобрил чай отмеренной порцией лекарства, отпил глоток - и натолкнулся на изумленный взгляд экономки.  
\- Дин мне принес лекарство,- пояснил он. Брови мадам Арно поползли еще выше.  
\- Но, месье Тернер, это наружное средство! - воскликнула она.  
\- Э... Дин сказал - пить через каждые два часа, - промямлил Эйдан.  
\- Дино может его хоть в трактор вместо топлива заливать, но средство это наружное, для растираний! - возмутилась мадам Арно. Потом со вздохом махнула рукой:  
\- А, делайте, что хотите! Мое дело - предупредить. В конце концов, вы уже большой мальчик, месье Тернер. Но средство это - наружное!  
Оставив за собой последнее слово, мадам Арно удалилась в кухню, и вскоре оттуда распространился аромат жареной курицы.  
Эйдан задумчиво посмотрел на чашку, оценил свое состояние до первого приема лекарства и сейчас - и решил продолжить лечение по методу Дина.  
***  
Бесспорно, рецепт Дина имел право на жизнь: к моменту приезда гостей Эйдан чувствовал себя отлично. Бригада рабочих под началом месье Дефоссе возобновила ремонт, и Эйдан снова погрузился в привычные уже хлопоты.  
Камин был восстановлен (вернее - полностью переложен); купленная на каменоломне облицовка была пущена в ход. Мадам Арно расставила на каминной полке вазочки с сухими букетами и статуэтки. Вольтер вернулся на привычное место и, иронично посматривая на сидящего в кресле Эйдана, словно говорил ему: _там рай земной, где обитаю я._  
Действительно, с момента введения камина в эксплуатацию дом превратился в райский уголок. Холод и сырость перестали донимать Эйдана. Теперь они лишь придавали законченность сельской осенней идиллии. Приятно было, продрогнув на прогулке, зайти в тепло, сесть у огня, смотреть на гудящее пламя. Осень в Сантье-де-ля-Монтань пахла дымком, жареными каштанами и мокрой глиной. Несколько сильных ливней размыли пересохшую землю, и глина теперь, казалось, была повсюду: на колесах машин, на подошвах сапог, на лапах и брюхе Бэтмена. Тот стал частым гостем во дворе Эйдана, облюбовав уютный сухой пятачок под навесом у задней двери. Листва на виноградниках порыжела, местами стала багряной. Мадам Арно торопила с ремонтом, и бригада Дефосе занялась устройством отопления.  
Осень, решительно вступив в свои права и, как завоеватель, пройдя по окрестностям, несколько смягчилась. Дожди прекратились, дневная температура не опускалась ниже пятнадцати градусов. Эйдан радовался про себя, что к моменту приезда гостей погода наладилась: обидно было бы сидеть с Виком и Сьюзен в четырех стенах и любоваться на дождь через окно.

***  
Лилианн уже позвала к ужину, и Бернар как раз спускался со второго этажа, когда в кармане мягкой флисовой куртки запиликал телефон. Он бросил на ступеньки стопку прочитанных газет, которые собирался отнести вниз для растопки камина, и перехватил трубку поудобнее:  
\- Алло!  
У него был установлен один рингтон на все звонки. Более того, это был тот самый рингтон, который когда-то оказался забит в базовых настройках телефона.  
Слышимость была отличная, из трубки доносилась негромкая музыка и какие-то голоса на заднем плане.  
\- Отец, добрый вечер!  
\- Добрый вечер, сынок! Как ты поживаешь, все в порядке?  
\- Да, все отлично. Хотел у тебя спросить то же самое. Ты дома сейчас?  
\- Да, вот как раз иду ужинать.  
Бернар спустился в столовую и кивнул жене, вопросительно смотревшей на него.  
\- Это Жозе.  
Лилианн поставила на стол овальное блюдо с мясным рулетом, которое держала в руках, и подошла ближе. Думенаш переключил телефон на громкую связь.  
... едут к какому-то своему приятелю, который недавно здесь купил дом, и я подумал - махну-ка я с ними. Давно вас не видел, соскучился, - донеслось из трубки.  
Бернар утвердительно кивал в такт словам, потом, спохватившись, что собеседник его не видит, произнес уже вслух:  
\- Конечно, конечно, приезжай, сейчас погода хорошая стоит. Мама будет рада.  
Лилианн взяла трубку у него из рук.  
\- А какого числа? Послезавтра? Давай мы тебя встретим в аэропорту... сам доберешься? С друзьями? Ну хорошо, как тебе удобнее.  
Бернар жестом попросил у нее телефон:  
\- А куда друзья-то едут? Близко отсюда? Что, прямо у нас, в Сантье?  
Он озадаченно покрутил головой.  
\- Вроде бы, никто у нас в последнее время домов не покупал. Хотя... Как там их друга зовут? Не Тернер? Он самый? Понятно, понятно. Нет, он недавно приехал, но дом не покупал. Это наследник старого Сайкса. Что? Да, Генри умер, несколько месяцев назад. Да... Ну, значит, до послезавтра! Ждем. Мама твою комнату приготовит.  
***  
Жозе закончил разговор, положил трубку на стол и хмуро взглянул на сидевшего напротив Ральфа.  
\- А я сразу тебе сказал, что это плохая идея, - чуть насмешливо проговорил тот.  
Жозе вздохнул и с силой потер лицо ладонями.  
\- Я даже не смог вклиниться, чтобы сказать про тебя. Слышно было, как они трубку друг у друга из рук выдергивают, хотя на громкой связи могли бы просто на стол положить.  
Его визави усмехнулся.  
\- Они по тебе соскучились, и я там был бы совсем ни к чему. И потом, я сам вырос в маленьком городишке и прекрасно представляю себе, какой случится скандал, заявись мы туда вдвоем. Сколько времени потом ваша деревня будет бурлить, как вулкан, и каково придется твоим родителям. Так что все к лучшему.  
\- Ну и сколько можно прятаться? Как школьники, честное слово. Мы взрослые люди, семь лет вместе живем.  
\- А кто прячется? Все всё знают. Просто не надо устраивать из наших отношений спектакль с аншлагом. Твоих родителей я видел в их прошлый приезд. И с радостью увижу еще раз. Но пусть лучше они к нам приезжают. А билет я поменяю и махну куда-нибудь в Тунис, например. Полежу там под пальмами на песочке. Отдохну от тебя недельку. Может быть, книгу закончу.  
Жозе со вздохом махнул рукой:  
\- Ладно. Что вышло, то вышло. Может, и вправду к лучшему. Меняй свой билет и проваливай к своим пальмам. Через неделю я к тебе прилечу.  
Ральф засмеялся, по-мальчишечьи морща нос, и отсалютовал ему бокалом.


	13. Chapter 13

Вик и Сьюзен приехали даже чуть раньше, чем ожидал Эйдан. Он собирался встретить их у въезда в деревню, чтобы показать дорогу, но не успел. Шорох шин и хруст щебенки под колесами автомобиля застали его врасплох: он как раз закончил собирать в кучу осыпавшиеся с миндального дерева плоды и расстилал на взъерошенной граблями пожелтевшей траве найденное в гараже брезентовое полотно.  
Сьюзен захлопнула дверцу автомобиля и, путаясь каблуками туфель в траве, подбежала к Эйдану, чмокнула его в щеку.  
\- Привет, деревенщина! Еле нашли тебя. А ты весь в сельских хлопотах!  
Вик вышел из машины, разминая ноги, открыл багажник и вытащил оттуда сумки. Они с Эйданом обменялись рукопожатиями.  
\- Чем занимаешься?  
\- Сейчас или вообще? - уточнил, улыбаясь, Эйдан.- Если вообще, то ремонтом, если сейчас - собираю миндаль.  
\- Да у тебя тут просто Эдем! - Сюзен кинула в Эйдана подобранным с земли орехом.  
Они забавно смотрелись вместе: высокий широкоплечий Вик - флегматичный, круглоголовый, стриженный ежиком, похожий на боксера или борца. И крошечная, подвижная, как ртуть, Сьюзен, которую, кажется, никто и никогда не видел без высоких каблуков.  
Эйдан помог им занести сумки в дом, и Сьюзен снова потащила всех на улицу - смотреть сад.  
Дин, спустившийся со стороны виноградника, на секунду замешкался, увидев гостей, но Эйдан махнул ему рукой. Тот подошел.  
В это время Сьюзен оживленно пересказывала Эйдану телефонный разговор с Сарой Грин.  
\- Ну, в общем, она поведала нам ту же самую историю о драке на автостраде и увольнении. А потом драматически сообщила, что ты решил похоронить себя в глуши.  
\- А вы, значит, приехали Эйдана эксгумировать? - смеясь, вклинился Дин. - Или возложить венок?  
Сьюзен покружилась, раскинув руки, словно пытаясь охватить как можно больше пространства вокруг:  
\- Мне здесь нравится. Определенно, венок. Более того, мы намерены делать это регулярно. Не реже двух-трех раз в год.  
Дин одобрительно кивнул и молча поднял большой палец.  
\- Это Дин о’Горман, мой сосед, - представил его Эйдан. - А также по совместительству незаменимый гид по сельской жизни, советчик, периодически - палочка-выручалочка и...  
\- И собутыльник, - прервал его прочувствованный монолог Дин.  
\- Точно, собутыльник! - подхватил Эйдан. - Как же это я забыл!  
После того, как все ранее не знакомые были познакомлены друг с другом, компания двинулась через сад в сторону кипарисовой аллеи и виноградника, где церемонию знакомства пришлось продолжить, представив гостям двух Гастонов и поведав историю их создания.  
Эйдан чувствовал себя очень странно: словно на границе двух состыковавшихся миров, которые, казалось, не должны были иметь точек соприкосновения. Сара и Вик - из той, прежней жизни, оставшейся за Ла-Маншем,- очутились здесь, в Провансе. Он показывает им дом и сад, знакомит с Дином.  
Жизнь больше не делилась на «до отъезда» и «после». Сейчас, в эти минуты, границы миров истончились, и он, Эйдан, снова стал цельным.  
Но легче от этого не стало.  
Можно было жить здесь и сейчас, не маясь подспудным мерзким чувством, что где-то в это время проходит его другая, «правильная» жизнь - без него. Нет, это он, Эйдан, бродил в сапогах по горам, показывая друзьям - тем самым, прежним старинным друзьям - окрестности. А в Дублине, заметенном ранним непрочным снежком, никто не шел вместо него на работу и не жевал низкокалорийный салат. То есть нет, конечно же, на работу шла Дебби, а с калориями враждовала Сара. И это была их жизнь и их выбор. Эйдану было хорошо здесь. Но выбрал ли он все это для себя? Или его просто занесло сюда случайным порывом ветра?  
Ответ не находился ни в тракторной колее грунтовой дороги, ни в засыпанной пестрой листвой траве.  
Сьюзен азартно бродила по горам, сменив-таки модельную обувь на резиновые сапоги и вооружившись палкой, которой ворошила листья и желуди под корнями дубов в надежде найти трюфель. Ей даже повезло пару раз. Но ответов на вопрос Эйдана не было и там, как не было их на поросших соснами склонах, на облетевшем винограднике, во дворе, разгромленном стараниями бригады Дефоссе.  
Вик рьяно взялся помогать с ремонтом, и его охотно приняли в команду в качестве тягловой силы: на фоне жилистых и по большей части невысоких провансальцев он казался настоящим гигантом, а энтузиазм его забавно контрастировал с южной ленцой рабочих.  
Вскоре привезли бойлер, начали пробивать стены и тянуть трубы, но тут взбунтовалась Сьюзен.  
\- Эйдан, я так мечтала отоспаться здесь. Они начинают долбить стены, кажется, еще до рассвета, я пытаюсь спать, засунув голову под подушку, потом сдаюсь, встаю - и тут они прекращают. У них ланч, бранч, сиеста, обед. Потом я ложусь вздремнуть днем - и они возвращаются. И снова сверлят и колотят. Мы улетаем через три дня. Эйдан, миленький, пусть они перестанут, а? Всего на три дня, прошу тебя.  
Эйдан махнул рукой и попросил месье Дефоссе отложить шумные работы до отъезда друзей. Тот с радостью согласился: ему подвернулся небольшой заказ где-то в районе Иль-сюр-Сорга, как раз на три дня работы. На том и распрощались.  
Узнав об этом, мадам Арно испустила тяжелый вздох, больше напоминающий стон.  
\- Эйдан, вы не перестаете меня удивлять! - сказала она. - Неужели вы не понимаете, что тремя днями дело не обойдется? Он взял заказ как минимум на месяц, и вы сами избавили его от необходимости просить у вас отсрочки.  
Она еще раз осуждающе покачала головой и удалилась в кухню, к новой мраморной мойке и старой, но отлично работающей плите. Эйдан вздохнул, чувствуя себя школьником, только что выгодно обменявшим новенький телескоп на коробку с дождевыми червями.  
***  
В первые два дня после приезда Жозе Думенаш практически не выходил из дома. Они с родителями съездили в Авиньон навестить тетку - и на этом социальная активность Жозе исчерпала себя.  
Он представлял, как Ральф отлеживается сейчас на пляжах Туниса, и словно спешил обойти его в этом чемпионате по ничегонеделанию. Пару раз они с отцом пожарили барбекю во дворе под платаном. Посмотрели по телевизору велогонку. Потом он сидел на кухне, пока мама готовила. Потом они все вместе ели приготовленное. Пили кофе. Читали газеты. Жозе показывал фотографии. Все оставшееся время он спал. Усталость, незаметно копившаяся весь год, словно придавила его к дивану, - а диван был тот самый, привычный и удобный, с подлокотником, который он сам когда-то расшатал, валяясь с книжкой и пиная подлокотник ногой. Словом, диван был такой, какого не найти в Лондоне - даже на антикварных аукционах.  
Но на третий день он проснулся неожиданно рано, часов в семь. За окном было солнечно и совершенно явно зверски холодно. Жозе набросил куртку и, поеживаясь, вышел во двор. Солнце, бело-розовое, как осеннее яблоко, лежало на вершине горы, подсвечивая виноградники и пару домов, приткнувшихся на склоне.  
Он посвистел отцовскому псу, валявшемуся на ступенях, но тот и ухом не повел. Жозе пожал плечами и не спеша побрел наверх - в ту сторону, где стояли дома о’Горманов и Генри Сайкса.  
Вернее, не так. В сторону домов Дино и ... кажется, Тернера. Да, точно. Именно так звали приятеля Вика и Сьюзен, с которым он так до сих пор и не успел познакомиться.  
По дороге к нему прибился большой лохматый пес, и Жозе ему обрадовался. Почему-то казалось правильным ходить здесь не одному, а вдвоем с собакой.  
Он добрел до развилки и на мгновение задумался. Куда идти сначала? Навестить приятелей и заодно познакомиться с наследником Генри? Рановато для визита. Дино наверняка уже не спит, но вот дома ли он? Или просто погулять в горах? Пес решил за него эту дилемму, уверенно потрусив к дому Дина. Еще и оглянулся через плечо: мол, идешь или нет, человек? Жозе отбросил в сторону подобранную чуть раньше палку, приносить которую пес все равно не желал (еще две палки так и остались лежать, заброшенные в кусты), и последовал за псом.  
***  
Жан-Люк и сам уже не знал, что в очередной раз несло его в сторону «дома англичанина». То ли необходимость сделать-таки проклятые снимки, то ли нездоровое желание растравить рану, вернувшись на место преступления - не его, между прочим, преступления. Скорее, последнее. Но фотоаппарат он все же прихватил, увидев, как машина Тернера еще затемно выезжает из поселка. Не иначе как повез гостей осматривать достопримечательности. Приезжая пигалица, помнится, пару дней назад в кафе говорила своему приятелю-здоровяку, что хочет съездить в Лакост полюбоваться руинами замка де Сада. Жан-Люк мысленно пожелал им повстречать в замке призрак прежнего хозяина, сплюнул под ноги и зашагал к развилке мимо дома Жюльетт Арно.

Он поднялся ярдов на пятьдесят выше развилки и замер, как вкопанный. Проклятье! Англичане не уехали. Или уехали только гости, а хозяин остался дома.  
Тернер в своей пижонской синей куртке вальяжной походкой направлялся к дому Дино, а Бэтмен, в последние недели повадившийся таскаться за ним, трусил следом. Жан-Люк замер, надеясь остаться незамеченным, но пес уже почуял его и побежал навстречу - здороваться.  
Жан-Люк отталкивал от лица мохнатую морду, стряхивал со светлой рубашки отпечатки грязных лап, а сам мучительно соображал, что сказать Тернеру, как объяснить свое появление здесь. Шел к Дино по делам? Шел извиниться за драку? Ничего не объяснять: мол, просто гуляю, фотографирую рассвет?  
Пока он думал и боролся с Бэтменом, Тернер подошел ближе и оказался... не Тернером. Жан-Люк, наконец освободившийся из объятий пса, замер на месте, захлебнувшись воздухом и подавившись наспех состряпанным оправданием. Его словно ледяной водой окатили. Он всматривался в смутно знакомое лицо - черт побери, тот же рост, та же куртка, но не он! - и ничегошеньки не понимал.  
***  
Жозе уже видел крышу дома о’Горманов и прошел еще несколько шагов вверх, пытаясь разглядеть, открыты ли ставни. Впрочем, вряд ли Дин с его характером стал бы закрывать их всякий раз, как уходит. Это родители его находили удовольствие в дотошном соблюдении всех местных обычаев, а сам Дин всегда поступал сообразно со своим мироощущением.  
В это время пес, до сих пор молчаливой тенью трусивший сзади, подпрыгнул на четырех лапах вверх, как козленок, и с бодрым лаем ринулся куда-то вниз. Жозе вернулся на несколько шагов назад и увидел... ага, Жан-Люка Крессье, вполне себе узнаваемого даже через столько лет, - высоченного, загорелого, в бейсболке с логотипом марсельского «Олимпика» и с фотокамерой через плечо. Крессье отбивался от пса, который скакал вокруг него, норовя лизнуть в лицо.  
\- Жан-Люк, - окликнул Жозе.  
Крессье почему-то вдруг застыл изваянием. Даже, кажется, рот приоткрыл. Спустя секунду он, впрочем, стряхнул оцепенение и пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Жозе?! Думенаш?!  
\- Он самый, - рассмеялся Жозе. - Что-то у тебя вид ошарашенный, словно не меня увидел, а беднягу Генри.  
\- А, да... Генри умер, в июне еще.  
\- Я знаю, отец говорил.  
\- А тебя каким ветром сюда занесло?  
\- Да я три дня назад приехал. У меня друзья оказались знакомыми наследника Генри.  
\- Тернера?  
\- Да. Они собрались его навестить, ну и я с ними увязался, а то родители уже забыли, как я выгляжу.  
\- Дело хорошее, - кивнул Жан-Люк. А то сидишь в своем Лондоне...  
\- Ну вот прямо сейчас не сижу, - Жозе неопределенным жестом очертил рукой окрестности. - А ты что в такую рань по горам скачешь? Фотографируешь?  
\- Да, сегодня первое за две недели утро без тумана и облаков. Решил поснимать немного. - Жан-Люк каким-то дерганым нервным движением поправил камеру на плече.  
Они поболтали еще немного, как это бывает со случайными редко встречающимися знакомыми: оживленно цепляясь за первые пришедшие на ум и язык темы. Потом Крессье распрощался под предлогом, что не хочет упустить удачный утренний свет. Жозе махнул ему рукой и побрел дальше своей дорогой, а Жан-Люк еще несколько раз оглядывался вслед ему с задумчивым и растерянным видом.  
От встречи с Крессье у Жозе осталось легкое недоумение: в самом деле, ну что это такое было? Давно не виделись, неожиданно приехал, - да. Но вот так изображать жену Лота, столбом застывая посреди дороги...  
В конце концов Жозе решил, что парень просто принял его за кого-то другого, и выкинул из головы эту встречу. Солнце поднялось уже высоко и даже начинало чуть пригревать, роса испарялась с травы и листьев, пес в несколько прыжков обогнал его и умчался вверх по склону, а впереди уже показалась засыпанная щебенкой площадка перед домом Дина.  
Сам Дин обнаружился там же. В заляпанном маслом рабочем комбинезоне и в перевернутой козырьком назад бейсболке он возился с трактором.  
Жозе остановился и окликнул его:  
\- Дин!  
Тот распрямился, вытирая руки какой-то какой-то ветошью, увидел Жозе и заулыбался.  
\- Привет! Слышал, что ты приехал. Я к вам заходил в субботу, но никого не было.  
\- Да, мы ездили в Авиньон к Розалин. А потом я был в спячке три дня.  
Дин фыркнул.  
\- Это беседа с Розалин на тебя такое действие оказала?  
\- Не знаю. Скорее, встреча с любимым диваном. Вот, только-только выполз в деревню осмотреться. Встретил Жан-Люка Крессье. Он какой-то странный. Смотрел на меня, как на привидение.  
Дин, все еще улыбаясь, прикусил губу и покрутил головой, в последний момент удержавшись, чтоб не запустить в волосы испачканную в масле пятерню.  
\- А, Жан-Люк... Тут много всего произошло, сразу и не перескажешь. Просто не обращай внимания. Пошли в дом, если не спешишь. Я, кстати, когда ты меня окликнул, тоже не сразу сообразил, что это ты. Когда твое имя каждый коверкает по-своему, начинаешь привыкать, что кто-то по-французски произносит, а кто-то по-английски. Ты сейчас по-английски сказал.  
\- Да наслышан я уже про Крессье и Сару. Родители рассказывали, еще зимой.  
\- Да у нас тут и после зимы уже... - Дин махнул рукой.  
Они вошли в дом. На пороге Жозе чуть не споткнулся о пса, который проскочил в дверь сразу вслед за хозяином, оттолкнув гостя.  
\- Это твой? - кивнул на него Жан-Люк. - Он за мной от самой развилки бежал.  
\- Ага. Бэтмен, зверюга, ну куда ты лезешь, а? Так, Жозе, идем на кухню, я сейчас руки отмою и кофе сварю.

Кухня выглядела примерно так же, как в воспоминаниях Жозе. Та же самая мебель. Только, кажется, холодильник новый.  
\- У тебя тут мало что изменилось, - сказал он. - Чисто, уютно...  
\- Ты бы сюда неделю назад зашел! - бодро отозвался Дин откуда-то из недр кухонного шкафчика. - Это я на днях генеральную уборку устроил, по случаю завершения сезона. А то, знаешь, сейчас затишье, а скоро надо будет лозу обрезать, обрезки вывозить, возни недели на две еще, если не на три. Опять не до уборки будет.  
Жозе улыбнулся. Дин, который в детстве только и твердил о возвращении в Новую Зеландию, теперь стал заправским французским крестьянином. Трактор, виноградник, здоровенный беспородный пес... Образцовый окситанский виноградарь.  
***  
Когда Жозе ушел, Дин вернулся в кухню и сел за стол, наконец-то запустив пальцы в волосы и подперев голову руками.  
Жозе здорово изменился, но Дин сразу его узнал. Хотя неудивительно, что Жан-Люк «странно» на него реагировал. Жозе с Бэтменом и в чертовой синей куртке (что, неужели в магазинах Британии такой скудный выбор? И никак нельзя было купить разные куртки?) здорово напоминал Эйдана. Явного сходства не было, но общее впечатление... И вот сейчас, в этот самый момент Жозе совершает свой ностальгический тур по деревне, встречает массу людей, и половина из них реагирует на синюю куртку так же, как отреагировал Крессье. Нужно было Бэтмена, что ли, дома запереть. Впрочем, это был бы смехотворный порыв. Кто настроен сделать выводы, сделает их в любом случае. Сам Дин давно уже заметил это сходство - неявное, но существующее. И с неким фатализмом ожидал, что кто-нибудь из односельчан тоже заметит - и озвучит свое наблюдение. Посмотрит на Эйдана - а вспомнит Жозе Думенаша и причину его поспешного отъезда, обратит внимание на соседство приезжего англичанина и Дина. Начнутся разговорчики за спиной, многозначительные взгляды. Люди станут смотреть на Эйдана - на них с Эйданом - другими глазами. И как себя ни веди, механизм уже запущен.  
Да, сосед Тернер, похоже, ты влип. Причем в такую историю, которую начал не ты.  
Дин расправил салфетку, лежащюю на столе, подобрал огрызок карандаша и начал водить грифелем по бумаге - наполовину неосознанно, как часто делал в моменты размышлений. Линии складывались в лицо Эйдана.  
Этот год выдался не лучшим, мягко говоря. Ушла Сара. Развалилась многолетняя дружба с Жан-Люком. Умер Генри - и это было очень, очень плохо. Не только из-за виноградника и аренды. Эту потерю нельзя было сопоставить с прочими, она выбивалась из категории «плохо» и подпадала под категорию «невосполнимо».  
Не было засухи, неурожая, антракноза и мучнистой росы. Трактор дотянул до конца сезона, а грузовик - почти дотянул. Виноград был собран вовремя и сдан в кооператив по хорошей закупочной цене. Так что новый грузовик из области мечтаний переходил в рубрику «список покупок». Возможные проблемы с односельчанами, слухи и сплетни стояли в этом перечне где-то между поломкой трактораа и мучнистой росой, они не сильно меняли общую картину и вообще были пока что гипотетическими.  
Но Дин подозревал, что для Эйдана такого рода сплетни стали бы чем-то сопоставимым с засухой позапрошлого года. То есть почти катастрофой. И поделать с ней, как и с засухой, ровным счетом ничего нельзя.  
***  
На следующий день после экскурсии в Лакост Сьюзен свалилась с какой-то желудочной инфекцией. Дин, как раз заглянувший к ним в поисках Бэтмена, тут же предложил очередной чудодейственный рецепт, в котором фигурировали виноградная водка (как основной компонент), микстура мадам Арно и поваренная соль. Эйдан вытащил купленную на ярмарке бутыль marc, за микстурой сходил Дин. Но при попытке Вика вынести из кухни солонку мадам Арно материализовалась в гостиной, как некое разгневанное божество, и обругала мужчин на чем свет стоит. Дальнейшее лечение Сьюзен она взяла в свои руки, отправив Вика в аптеку со списком лекарств.  
Эйдан и Дин выскользнули из дома, прихватив с собой так и не востребованную бутылку.  
\- Я думаю, Вик в качестве младшего медицинского персонала мадам Арно вполне устроит, - малодушно предположил Эйдан.  
\- Ты хотел сказать - в качестве объекта для воспитания? - ехидно фыркнул Дин. - По крайней мере, основной раздражитель из дома мы убрали.  
\- Основной раздражитель - это ты, что ли? Или я?  
\- Это marc! - и Дин для наглядности встряхнул бутылку. - Ладно, пойдем тогда ко мне, выпьем, что ли.


End file.
